


...and everything goes back to the beginning...

by selma_sarah



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge
Genre: F/M, The story goes on, season 5
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selma_sarah/pseuds/selma_sarah
Summary: This is my version of The Bridge Season 5. It takes place a few weeks after the last episode of season 4. No murders, no violence, just relationships! AND! It is written in swedish and danish, since that is the native language of the main characters. So if it isn´t yours, you are either in for a really bad trip with google translate, or you´ll have to wait for the translation... it may take a while!Spoilers all four seasons.A great thank you to my dear friend Karin, who helped me with the danish lines.Hans Rosenfeldt: call me if you like it! ;-)





	1. Saga

1\. 

 

Den smala vägen slingrade sig fram i kurvor och krumbukter. Skog och åkrar for förbi i alldeles för snabb fart. Henrik tog spjärn med händerna för att inte ännu en gång slå huvudet i taket när den ärtgröna porschen med obefintlig fjädring flög ner för en kulle och sneddade in i en kurva i säkert 90 knyck. Sagas körstil var omisskännlig. Ett lätt illamående lurade i mellangärdet, men Henrik satt tyst. 

Veckorna sedan Saga återvänt hade varit som en berg och dalbana. De hade haft sms-kontakt under tiden hon bilat runt i Europa, mest hade hon skickat bilder på udda saker som hon tittade på. Dagen då Astrid börjat skolan igen, hade han fått en jämn ström av bilder på bilar från Porschemuseet i Stuttgart. Och bilder av skyltar med tillhörande tekniska data. Henrik visste ingenting om bilar. 

Någon vecka senare dök hon plötsligt upp, helt utan förvarning. Han hade längtat, rent av fantiserat över hur det skulle vara att återse henne, men som alltid med Saga, blev det inte alls som han tänkt. 

Han hade just kommit hem med två fyllda matkassar när han hörde ljudet av hennes bil. Handtaget i ena kassen gick sönder när han snabbt satte den ifrån sig så att äpplen och paprikor rullade ut på golvet. Det smärtade i det skadade benet när han sprang mot ytterdörren. Hon stod med bildörren öppen och med en osäker blick. Som om hon inte var säker på om hon skulle stanna eller hoppa in och köra vidare. Han skyndade fram, ville ta henne i famn men såg direkt att det inte var läge. Istället hasplade han ur sig några fåniga hälsningsfraser om att det var roligt att se henne, hade hon haft det bra, såg hon något intressant.. Och självklart, på sitt Saga-vis svarade hon direkt att han hade ju fått hennes sms, så det visste han väl. Javisst, jo, det klart. 

Hon hade i alla fall kommit in en stund. Han bryggde kaffe, bredde smörgåsar som hon med stor aptit satt i sig varenda smula av. Själv kunde han inte äta. Men samtalet gick trögt. Det enda han fick veta var att Linn inte godtagit hennes uppsägning utan istället låtit henne ta ut all innestående semester, fyra månader. Efter den tiden skulle de prata igen. Om Saga fortfarande ville säga upp sig då, så skulle semestern räknas som uppsägningstid och hon skulle kunna sluta direkt. När Henrik frågade om hon kommit fram till vad hon ville så skakade hon bara på huvudet och flackade med blicken. Så som hon gjorde när hon kände sig riktigt utsatt och osäker. Han vågade inte fråga mer. Och när han reste sig för att köra och hämta Astrid i skolan, följde hon med ut och satte sig i sin bil. 

-Hvornår ses vi? 

-Jag ringer. 

Och så var hon borta. Dammet som bilen virvlat upp lade sig långsamt där han stod och tittade efter henne. 

 

Saga tog en hårnålskurva igen och Henrik, som varit så långt borta i tankarna, hann inte parera guppet som följde, utan slog huvudet i taket igen. Den här gången gjorde det riktigt ont. 

-Men for helvede, Saga... 

Hon kastade en snabb blick på honom. Och tittade sedan bakåt. I det minimala baksätet hade lådan, som de just hämtat upp, vält. Hälften av de flottiga pappren och fotona låg nu utspridda över säte och golv. Lådans innehåll föreföll betydligt smutsigare än den oklanderligt välskötta läderklädseln. Säga vad man ville om Saga – hennes bil var hennes baby. Inget annat hon ägde fick så perfekt skötsel. Inte ens hon själv. En tjugo år gammal privatundersökning av en pensionerad dansk polis solkade nu ner hennes skötebarn. Hon rynkade på näsan. Det låg en flaska lädertvätt i handskfacket. Hon fick ordna det så fort som möjligt. Helst ville hon stanna direkt. Ångesten drog i henne som en lätt sugande virvel. Enklast vore att ge efter, stanna bilen, få ut pappren och sedan gnugga klädseln. Det hade hon nog gjort om hon varit ensam. Men nu satt Henrik där. Bättre att köra vidare. 

Hon hade också en vag känsla av att detta handlade om något helt annat än den gamla utredningen. Henrik hade ringt sent igår kväll. Han sa att Barbara ringt och bett honom om en tjänst, trots att han fortfarande var sjukskriven. I utredningen av ett narkotikamord på Nörrebro hade de funnit kopplingar till ett antal mord i slutet av 90-talet som förblivit olösta. Utredningsledaren hade kort därefter gått i pension, flyttat till sin sommarstuga i Skåne, men inte kunnat släppa fallet. Han fortsatt utreda på egen hand. Och dessa papper ville nu Barbara ha tillgång till. Dessa lortiga, kaffefläckade, illaluktande dokument som hon helst ville kasta ur bilen. Henrik hade svårt att köra så långt, hans skadade ben krampade, hade han sagt. Kunde hon tänka sig att följa med? Det vore dessutom trevligt med sällskap. 

Småprat. Som om han inte visste hur dålig hon var på det. Det var något annat han ville. 

 

Henrik vevade ner rutan på sin sidan. Han såg på Saga att hon inte mådde bra. Trots allt hade hon nog genomskådat bluffen. För ett par dagar sedan hade han tagit en öl med Barbara och John. Astrid hade nickat när han frågade om det var ok, hon satt varit djupt försjunken i sitt skissblocket där den ena fantasieggande varelsen efter den andra växte fram. Han mötte dem på stamkrogen vid Tivoli. De såg ännu mer löjligt förälskade ut än sist han såg dem. Pratade nästan i mun på varandra om sina planer. Barbara skulle flytta till Malmö, de letade hus. Hennes barn var ju äldre, nästan utflugna, de behövde bo så att Johns dotter kunde fortsätta på sin skola, bla bla bla. Han blev trött i huvudet av deras lycka. Hjärnskakningen han fick av Kevin, Brian eller vad fan den idioten nu hette, kändes fortfarande av ibland. 

-Men hvad med kaerestan? Er hun kommet hjem? 

Barbaras ögon lyste av nyfikenhet. Han försökte berätta. Hur de sågs ibland i korta stunder, när Astrid var i skolan. Hon ville fortfarande inteträffa hans dotter. Inte än, sa hon. Sen. Om ett tag. Så att ligga med henne var den enda kontakten han kunde få. Nästan som under fängelsetiden. Fast det sa han inte till turturduvorna tvärs över bordet. Bara att hon hade slutit sig samman igen. Som en mussla. Barbara kom på idén. En lång bilresa tillsammans. Då skulle de nog komma varandra närmare igen! Och det var faktiskt så att det fanns en del material hos en gammal kollega i Sverige som eventuellt kunde vara till hjälp i en pågående utredning... 

Han fattade inte att han gått med på det. När han ringde Saga hade hon sagt att det fick bli lite senare på dagen, hon skulle få nycklarna till sin nya lägenhet och ville helst börja flytta in direkt. Men om han kunde köra över bron så kunde de ses i Malmö och sedan köra med hennes bil. Han gick med på det. Han gick med på allt. Han önskade han hade kunnat hjälpa henne med flytten, men insåg att det inte skulle funka med alla skador han fortfarande rehabiliterade sig från. 

 

Saga andades djupt, ända ner i botten, samtidigt som hon gasade på ännu mer. Hon ville få bort den där kväljande oroskänslan som förföljt henne sedan hon kom tillbaka från sin resa och som blivit ännu värre under dagen. Återseendet med alla gamla möbler och saker som stått magasinerade gjorde inte saken bättre. Hon visste inte varför allt blivit så tungt och mörkt igen. Hela resan ut i Europa hade varit som i ett rus av frihet. Att susa fram i 200 eller mer på Autobahn och se landskapet svindla förbi hade fyllt henne med en total känsla av styrka och framtidshopp. Hon var fri. Fri från skuld. Hon hade gjort allt hon kunde för Jennifer. Det var inte hennes fel. Och nu stod framtiden öppen. Hon kunde göra vad hon ville. Bo var hon ville. 

Egentligen visste hon. Hon ville hem igen. Hem till Henrik. Hem till hans lysande varma blå blick. Hem till de motsägelsefulla känslorna av trygghet och oro som fanns i hans närhet. Till hans goda mat. Och hans säng. Hans kraftfulla famntag. 

Men när hon lämnade Berlin bakom sig och styrde norrut kom andra tankar. Jacob. Hur hon misslyckats som sammanboende flickvän. "Men det var ikke med mig" hade han sagt. Nej, just det. Så mycket värre då, om hon åter misslyckades. Så mycket smärtsammare. Henriks min när hon berättade om aborten. Hur han slängde ut henne trots att hon sa att hon var förälskad i honom. Han bara kastade det tillbaka i ansiktet på henne. Sa att hon inte kunde älska. Den gången hade hon kunnat ställa allt tillrätta. Men nu fanns inte fler försvunna barn att leta upp. Hon kunde inte, vågade inte ta risken att bli så sårad igen. Särskilt inte nu när hon inte hade något arbete att begrava sig i.... nej, det fick vara. Det fick vänta. Kanske sen. 

Hennes försvarsmurar inte var intakta längre. Henrik hade lirkat upp små hål i dem. Genom något han sa. Hur han såg på henne. Hans försök, eller snarare önskan att röra henne. Han gjorde det aldrig, väl medveten om hur svårt hon hade för beröring. Men ibland lyfte han undan en hårslinga från hennes kind. Eller lade armen bakom henne på soffan. Det oroade, gjorde ont och värmde. På samma gång. Och hon visste att om han skulle lägga armen om henne, eller röra hennes ansikte, så skulle hon stöta bort honom. Trots att hon längtade efter det. På ett sätt som hon aldrig någonsin upplevt. Motstridigheten smärtade in i minsta cell. 

 

Den kyliga aprildagen började gå mot sitt slut. Solen stod lågt mellan trädstammarna. Tystnaden i bilen var öronbedövande. Motorns ljud tycktes tränga in i Henriks hjärna när han huttrande vevade upp bilrutan igen. Just i det ögonblicket såg han rådjurskidet vid vägkanten längre fram. Och när den lilla tog ett skutt upp på vägen skrek han till. 

-Saga!! 

Hon var så djupt försjunken i tankar att hon först inte förstod. Millisekunden efter såg hon det lilla fina djuret bara något tiotal meter bort från bilen. Och hon körde alldeles för fort. Hon tvärbromsade, styrde undan, var på väg mot träden på andra sidan vägen, styrde tillbaka, kom åt tutan. Troligen var det den som skrämde ungen som for iväg som skjuten ur en kanon tillbaka in i skogen. Men porschen fortsatte bromsa tills den snurrat ett halvt varv på vägen och blev stående med nosen åt det håll de kom ifrån. Saga öppnade dörren och flög ut ur bilen. Hon sprang runt, kollade noga om det blivit några skråmor. Men den var lika blank som alltid. Hon satte sig vid ratten igen. Henrik var i lätt chock. Han hade sett framför sig hur de voltat ut mellan trädstammarna tills de slog ihop med en tjock trädstam. Och hur deras kvarlevor blev hittade i gryningsljuset. Men Saga var en alltför skicklig bilförare. Eller så var hon bara galet rädd om sin bil. 

Det surrade av huvudvärk i Henriks skalle. Han ville hem till sin säng. Saga vred om nyckeln i tändningslåset. Inget hände. Hon suckade. Lade bilen i växel och försökte igen. Lika tyst. En tredje gång. Samma resultat. Hon drog i spaken för att öppna motorhuven, gick ur bilen och satte upp den. Stod en lång stund där. Henrik kunde höra hur hon knackade och bankade på de olika delarna. Han funderade på att gå ut. Men det gjorde ont i huvudet, benet, ryggen och i stort sett över allt. Dessutom kunde han inget om mekaniken i gamla bilar. 

Efter en stund tittade Saga in i bilen. Hon hade en oljefläck i pannan. 

\- Jag får inte igång den. Den måste ha fått någon smäll i någonstans, jag kan inte fixa det här. Kan du hjälpa mig att knuffa den? Så kanske jag kan få igång startmotorn. 

Motvilligt drog han sig ur bilens värme. Med gemensamma krafter sköt de på, han bak och Saga vid förarsidan. Men efter flera försök fick de ge upp. De rullade in bilen på en mindre skogsväg och Saga började gå fram och tillbaka längs vägen för att hitta mottagning på mobilen. 

\- Det är lönlöst. Jag går lite längre, stannar här! 

Så typiskt Saga. Hon bad inte. Hon gav order. 

\- Ved du hvad, Saga, jeg er dödtraet og jeg har skideondt i hovedet, lad os gå sammen og måske finde et hus hvor vi kan ringe.. 

Hon nickade, låste bilen omsorgsfullt och lämnade den med en oroad blick. 

 

De hade kanske vandrat en halvtimme när det började regna. Saga hade försökt ringa sitt vägassistansbolag ungefär var femte minut, men de befann sig fortfarande i radioskugga. Skogen stod allt mörkare omkring dem och Henrik frös så han skakade. Han tänkte på Astrid. Hon var hemma, det visste han, hon hade tagit bussen, allt hade gått bra, hade hon messat. Och fläskkotletten som blev kvar från igår hade hon värmt och ätit. Det var jättegott, skrev hon. Men han ville hem till henne. Nu. Ville inte att hon skulle vara ensam. 

Saga traskade på vid hans sida. Regnet letade sig in innanför kragen på hennes kappa och sände rännilar längs hennes rygg. Hon hatade, verkligen hatade att frysa. Som en blixt kom barndomsminnet. Rummet intill garaget. Time out-rummet. Hon hade suttit där ofta. Det var aldrig någon värme i elementet. Timmarna hon satt där när det var vinter var som oändliga helveten i hennes minne. Hon lärde sig att sitta blickstilla för att inte huden skulle vidröra kläderna och känna hur kalla de var. Den sugande ångesten att börja stiga mot ytan av medvetandet igen. Och här, på denna kalla landsväg, fanns inget att göra åt det. 

Men just i det ögonblicket öppnade sig skogen och bara några hundra meter bort låg en by. Billinge stod det på skylten. Med förnyade krafter ökade de på farten. 

Det såg mörkt ut i flera av husen de passerade, men mitt i byn, vid en korsning, lyste det. Café och Bageri stod det på skylten. Just som Saga skulle ta i handtaget till dörren, öppnades den inifrån av en äldre kvinna, som kom ut och tog ner den lilla flaggan med texten "Öppet". 

\- Hej! Saga Norén, läns.... eh...Kan vi få låna en telefon? 

\- Har det hänt något? sa damen vänligt. Jag ska just till att stänga... 

\- Undskyld, vores bil er brudt sammen, vi vil gerne låne en telefon, hvis det er ok... 

Det kändes lite riskabelt att kalla Sagas bil för "vår", tänkte Henrik. Men hon tycktes inte reagera. Och den trevliga cafédamen visade genast in dem och gjorde en gest mot den väggfasta telefonen. 

\- Ja, det är ofta problem med mottagningen för mobiler härute, sa hon. Ni är inte de första som får ringa bärgningsfirma härifrån! 

Henrik såg hur Saga tog sats för att lämna en längre förklaring på varför hon inte kunde anlita en vanlig bärgningsbil till sin älskling, så han stoppade henne effektivt genom att ge henne telefonluren. Själv hittade han ett vägguttag och pluggade in laddaren till sin döda mobil. Två sms från Astrid där hon frågade om Lise fick komma över. Och ifall de fick ta en påse chips. Hon var inte ensam. Så skönt. Han svarade med tumme upp och en massa hjärtemojiis. 

\- De kommer inom en timme. 

Saga la på luren och vände sig sedan till cafédamen. 

\- Kan vi vänta här? Du behöver inte vara kvar. Vi kommer inte att stjäla eller göra åverkan, vi är poliser. 

Hon grävde i fickan efter polisbrickan. Tills hon kom på att den låg på Öresunds botten. Damen såg handfallen ut. Hon tittade på klockan. Henrik fick snabbt upp sin bricka och visade upp den ihop med ett brett leende. Damen tinade genast upp. 

\- Självklart får ni det! Men ni måste ju frysa alldeles förfärligt! En sådan tur att jag inte hann hälla ut kaffet! Varsågoda, koppar finns där! Vill ni ha något till? 

Utan att vänta på svar tog hon fram två bakelser med ett berg av grädde. Henrik drog av den dyngsura jackan och sjönk tacksamt ner på en stol. 

3\. 

Aprilkvällen blev allt mörkare. Regnet hade upphört och gatan utanför det lilla caféet blänkte under gatlyktorna. Inte en själ syntes till. Det lilla samhället var totalt tomt och tyst. Henrik tömde kaffemuggen och önskade åter att han var hemma i soffan med en öl. Astrid hade messat igen, Lise ville gärna sova över, om det var ok. Självklart var det ok. Han hade förstått att Astrid inte haft några vänner i byn hos Frank. Hon hade avskytt skolan, där fanns ingen som var och tänkte som hon. Så efter att Anna gått bort hade hon helt ägnat sig åt sin fantasivärld, kostymerna och karaktärerna som hon utvecklade mer och mer. Nu, när hon var tillbaka i den skola där hon bara hunnit gå knappt ett år när hon blev kidnappad, hade hon hittat tillbaka till flera av sina barndomsvänner. Lise bodde bara några hus bort på gatan, de hade lekt dagligen sedan de var några år gamla. Av Lises pappa hade Henrik i efterhand fått höra hur Astrids försvinnande skrämt Lise och gjort henne rädd att vara ensam i flera år efter. Att de nu åter var vänner var läkande för dem både, insåg Henrik. 

Saga vandrade oroligt fram och tillbaka. Det var nu snart två timmar sedan hon talat med vägassistansfirman, men fortfarande syntes de inte till. Hon hade ringt igen men bara fått veta att de troligen var på väg. Otåligt drog hon på sig kappan igen. 

\- Jag går ut och ser efter om de kommer, sa hon 

Givetvis insåg hon att hon såg dem lika bra inifrån caféets stora fönster. Men irritationen och tröttheten kröp i henne. Hon var tvungen att röra på sig, få lite luft. Det var ännu kallare än tidigare på kvällen. Kappan var tung av väta och fukten kändes mot hennes hud, men den svala luften lugnade svedan i hennes inre. Hon drog djupa andetag. Lyssnade ut i den totala tystnaden. 

Ända sedan de kommit till den lilla byn hade hon haft en svag, odefinierbar känsla av igenkännande. Hon hade tänkt att alla skånska småbyar såg likadana ut, men när hon nu stod där och såg sig omkring, undrade hon om hon kanske varit där förut? Någon utredning för längesen? 

Tvärs över gatan låg ett förfallet gammalt hus. Det såg ut att ha varit någon typ av samlingslokal, kanske ett Folkets hus, eller någon form av församlingshus. Kanske en frikyrka. Innanför den låga stenmuren som omgärdade det, växte gräset halvmeterhögt. Det var tydligt att ingen tagit hand om detta hus på åratal. 

Och det var som om hon sett det förut. Hon sneddade över gatan och fick upp ficklampan för att kunna kika in. I de många, tätt sittande fönsterna låg bomullsvadd, som ett minne av någon juldekoration, gjord för kanske tio år sen eller mer. Inne i huset var förfallet ännu större än utanpå. Golvet såg ut att ha ruttnat sönder, tapeter med mönster som var populära på 50-talet hängde från väggarna. I ena ändan av lokalen syntes resterna av någon som såg ut att vara en stor öppen spis. Saga gick runt huset och kikade in i fönster efter fönster. Den där öppna spisen... det var något med kakelplattorna bakom den som hon kände igen. Hon gick så nära hon kunde och lyste in med ficklampan. Ett blått mönster med små herdinnor på det vita kaklet... 

Hon drog häftigt efter andan och tog ett kliv bakåt från fönstret. Det höga. fuktiga gräset snärjde sig kring hennes ben så att hon tappade balansen och föll bakåt. Ångesten vred om hela hennes kropp och hon kämpade för att komma upp igen, bort från detta hemska hemsökta ställe. Ja, hon hade varit här förut. För länge länge sen. Barndomsminnet, det bortglömda, förträngda, stod plötsligt i isande glasklar belysning framför henne. Hon ville inget annat än att komma bort från det. 

 

Henrik hällde upp den sista skvätten kaffe från pumptermosen. Det var beskt och knappast varmt längre. I samma ögonblick ringde telefonen på väggen. Han slängde en blick ut för att se om Saga syntes till, ifall han skulle ropa på henne. Men han såg henne inte så istället svarade han. Förhoppningsvis förstod uppringaren danska. 

Det var assistansbolaget. De hade brist på bärgningsfordon. Det hade varit många olyckor denna kväll och de hade ingen möjlighet att komma på flera timmar än. Kanske inte förrän imorgon bitti. Men de skulle höra av sig först. Han suckade. Orkade inte argumentera. Tackade och la på luren. I samma ögonblick plingade sms-signalen i hans mobil. Märkligt att sms:en gick fram, men att man inte kunde ringa.. Det var Barbara: "hvordan går det??" Och blinkande smiley. Han orkade inte svara. Det enda han kunde tänka på var att få komma iväg från denna gudsförgätna by, hem till sin säng. Och gärna en whiskey och en varm dusch. Han tog telefonluren från väggen samtidigt som han letade upp Johns telefonnummer i mobilen. 

Han lät sömndrucken när han svarade. 

\- John? Hvordan går det? Sover du? Undskyld! 

Ohörbart mummel till svar. 

\- Saga och jeg har virkelig brug for din hjaelp. Bilen er brudt sammen og vi er stuck et eller andet sted i örkenen... kan du komme og hente os? 

\- Jaha.... men var är ni någonstans? 

\- I en lille landsby...Billinge.. 

\- Men det är säkert en fem, sex mil från Malmö... och jag har min dotter hos mig, hon sover... 

Det blev tyst. Henrik visste inte vad han skulle säga. Vem mer kunde han ringa? Gick det att få tag i en taxi i denna avkrok? Bussar? 

\- Ok, jag kommer, sa John. Men det tar säkert trekvart eller så. 

\- Tak, du er et riktig godt menneske. 

Han la på luren. Med lite tur kunde han vara hemma inom ett par, tre timmar. Först måste han bara hitta den trevliga caféföreståndarinnan, betala och tacka henne. Och Saga, vart hade hon tagit vägen? Han tittade ut genom fönstret. 

Där, på andra sidan vägen, såg han Saga vid den låga stenmuren tvärs över gatan, nästan dubbelvikt med ena handen mot muren, klamrande sig fast för att få stöd. Hon såg ut att hulka av gråt, eller så fick hon inte luft. En sekund stod han förstenad och såg på henne. Sedan slet han åt sig den regntunga jackan och störtade ut genom dörren. Vad i hela världen hade hänt? Var hon skadad? 

 

Hon lutade sig framåt så långt att hon skulle fallit om hon inte haft muren som stöd. Handflatan skrapades sönder mot den hårda, skrovliga ytan, men det kändes bara skönt, som om smärtan kunde jaga bort paniken. Huvudet snurrade fortare och fortare samtidigt som halsen snördes åt och inte ville släppa in någon luft. Hon flämtade och kämpade allt hon orkade. Det kändes som om hon blev strypt från insidan. Knäna vek sig under henne, men just i det ögonblicket fanns han där och fångade henne. Hon hörde inte, förstod inte vad han sa, men han drog upp henne till upprätt ställning, höll ett fast grepp om hennes armar och axlar, och fick henne att sätta sig på stenmuren. Hela tiden ropade han något. När hon kom upp lättade trycket kring halsen en aning. " Traek vejret! Traek vejret, Saga!". Andas. Hon förstod att hon inte höll på att dö. Hon insåg vad det var. 

\- Telefonen, flämtade hon och försökte få handen att fungera så pass att hon kunde leta i fickan efter den. 

\- Hvad med telefonen? 

Hon fick upp i den men händerna skakade så att hon inte kunde kontrollera dem. 

\- En app....en app, en blå bubbla....kan du.. 

Han tog telefonen och stirrade på skärmen. Han förstod ingenting. Det fanns mycket riktigt en ikon med en blå bubbla. Han tryckte på den och höll fram den till Saga. Hon höll hårt i hans båda armar och koncentrerade sig på den blå andningsbubblan, andades med den, höll andan, släppte ut luften, höll andan, andades in. Långsamt släppte panikattacken greppet om henne. Hon höll fortfarande i Henriks underarmar, men greppet blev långsamt lättare. Kanske tog det tio minuter. Kanske tjugo. Men till slut var hon lugn igen. Och helt slut. Han satte sig på huk framför hennes slokande gestalt på den låga muren. 

\- Saga, hvad sker der? 

\- Jag fick en panikattack. 

\- Ja, det ved jeg godt. Men hvorfor? Hvad skete der? 

Hon torkade bort tårar och snor med baksidan av handen. 

\- Jag har varit här förut. Inne i det där huset. För längesen. Det hände....saker. Jag hade glömt. 

4\. 

En stund senare satt de i baksätet av Johns Saab. Johns nioåriga dotter Julia sov, sittande på sin bälteskudde i framsätet, insvept i en filt. John hade inte hittat någon som kunde passa henne och han ville inte lämna henne ensam. En bra far, tänkte Henrik. Saga satt tyst bredvid honom. Hon hade knappt reagerat när han berättat att hon inte kunde få bärgning av sin bil förrän dagen därpå. Bara klivit in i Johns bil utan ett ord, medan Henrik betalade och tackade cafévärdinnan. Det var varmt och skönt i bilen. Henrik kände hur han höll på att dåsa till. Sagas panikattack hade skrämt upp honom rejält, nästan lika mycket som förra gången. Att en enkel app kunde vara så effektiv hade han dock inte kunnat tro. "Jag sa ju att jag vidtagit åtgärder" förklarade Saga. "Den appen rekommenderas av ett flertal psykologer". 

Han vaknade med ett ryck. John hade stannat bilen och Saga skakade milt i honom. De var framme i Malmö, utanför det hus som hon flyttat in i samma dag. Hans bil stod några meter längre bort. Han tackade John och utlovade att han skulle stå för ölen nästa gång, men John bara nickade trött och körde iväg så snabbt han kunde med den sovande flickan bredvid sig. 

Saga gick till porten, öppnade den och var på väg in. Hon stannade och såg på Henrik. 

\- Jag ringer dig imorgon. 

Henrik tvekade. Han borde sätta sig i bilen och köra hem till sitt eget hem. Till sin dotter. 

Men Saga. Hon behövde prata. Och han måste få veta var det var som hänt. 

\- Skal jeg ikke komme ind? 

\- Men Astrid då? 

\- Hon er ok. 

\- Ska vi ha sex? 

\- Måske. Men först er du nödt til at fortaelle mig hvad der skete. Jeg har brug for at vide det. 

Saga tvekade. Så gav hon honom en nick och gick in. Han följde efter. 

 

Huset hon flyttat in i var helt nybyggt. Ingen hade bott i den vita lägenheten förut. Golvet far fullt av kartonger, men de få möblerna, sängen, matbordet och skrivbordet, en fåtölj och TV:n stod på den plats där de gissningsvis var tänkta att stå. Vardagsrum med köksö och kök in ena hörnet, balkong, innanför ett litet sovrum med ett stort fönster och så ett helkaklat badrum. Så vitt och rent. Som Saga. Trots att hon inte hunnit bo där än. Han beordrade Saga till duschen och började leta i kartongerna efter sängkläder. Och temuggar. 

\- Det sitter en lista med innehåll på varje kartong. Rota inte runt! 

 

En stund senare kände också Henrik äntligen sig helt varm och torr efter en lång dusch. Någon alkohol, som han helst velat ha, hade givetvis inte Saga, men varmt te var faktiskt helt ok. Saga satt i sin säng, insvept i en vit morgonrock med en handduk kring håret. I skenet från den vackra gamla golvlampan, som nog var den enda inredningsdetalj Saga ägde som inte bara var praktisk, såg hennes hud rosig och varm ut. Men ögonen var trötta. Dimmiga. Henrik satt mitt emot i fåtöljen med fötterna uppe på sängen. Han hade fått låna ett par kalsonger som något av Sagas ex lämnat kvar. De var rena, av något flashigt märke och passade faktiskt, men det kändes ändå lite konstigt. 

\- Fortael mig det nu. 

Saga drack av den varma drycken. Försökte komma på ett sätt att slippa. Att undvika detta mörker som hotade svälja henne. Men hon visste att Henrik inte skulle ge sig, Och hon tänkte på psykologens ord. Att hon skulle våga börja lita på de personer som betydde mest för henne. Och göra det som kändes rätt. Detta att berätta var svårt. Men hon ville lita på Henrik. Och det kändes rätt. Det gjorde det faktiskt. 

 

\- Jag måste ha varit elva år, eller nästan tolv. Vi hade just flyttat från Stockholm till Skåne eftersom både mammas och pappas släkt fanns här. Vi bodde på Holma i Malmö och min nya skola var ett helvete. I den skola jag gått i Stockholm, hade folk lämnat mig ifred. Men där blev jag mobbad för allt, min dialekt, mina kläder, för att jag var så bra i alla ämnen. Och hemma blev jag plågad av mamma. Antingen tvingade hon mig att krama henne, vilket jag inte ville. Eller så gav hon mig örfilar och nyp. Ibland tvingade hon mig att äta mat som var dålig. När jag sen blev sjuk var hon snäll och tog mig till doktorn. Hennes första experiment i Münchhaussen by proxy... Jag tror det var någon sorts släktkalas. Jennifer var med. Hon var bara fyra. Jag skulle passa henne så att mamma och pappa kunde festa. Alla de vuxna var berusade. Jättefulla. Jag satt i ett hörn med Jennifer i knät och läste för henne. 

Saga förlorade sig ett ögonblick i minnet av sig själv som elvaåring, med den lilla Jennifer i knät. Det var nästan så att hon kunde minnas hur det kändes. Hur den varma barnkroppen tydde sig till hennes. Denna beröring som kändes helt trygg och varm. Jennifer och hon hade alltid varit nära varandra. Och det hade alltid känts bra. 

\- Det måste ha varit när festen var slut och folk var på väg hem. Som jag minns det var det inte så många kvar i lokalen. Jennifer hade somnat och jag gick ut för att gå på toaletten innan vi skulle hem. I dörren ut till verandan där toaletterna fanns, stod min morbror Leffe. Han var lång och bred och spärrade vägen för mig. 

Hon tystnade. Ångesten vred om i mellangärdet och minnet av den fulle, illaluktande mannen fyllde henne med sådan avsmak att hon mådde fysiskt illa. Men Henriks blick vilade lugnt på henne. Hon måste fortsätta. 

\- Han sa något om att jag inte fick komma förbi förrän han fått en kram, eller något sånt. Jag var otroligt kissnödig och det fanns inga andra toaletter. Så jag försökte smita förbi honom. Då hörde jag mammas röst bakom mig: "Saga, hon är en riktig fjompa! Vill inte bli kramad. Men det är bara trams! Saga, ge morbror Leffe en kram nu! Sluta vara en sån fjolla!" Jag blev liksom fast mellan dem, de höll i mig båda två. Och mamma sa som hon brukade. " Se mig i ögonen när jag pratar med dig, Saga! Sluta fåna dig! Var inte så besvärlig...SE MIG I ÖGONEN!" 

Sagas händer började skaka. Minnet av hennes mammas sätt att tvinga sig på henne kändes så nära, trots att hon varit död i över två år. Tårar tvingade sig fram i hennes ögon. Henrik lutade sig fram, tog tekoppen ifrån hennes darrande händer, och ställde den på byrån bredvid sängen. Han tog hennes händer. 

\- Det er fint, Saga, det er godt. Bara bliv ved! 

Hon torkade bort tårarna. Tog ett djupt andetag. Det fanns ingen väg tillbaka. 

\- Morbror Leffe verkade tröttna när mamma började skälla på mig. När hon fått mig att se henne i ögonen och gett mig en örfil fick jag gå ut på toaletten. Leffe var inte kvar. Jag minns att jag satt där länge och grät. Det var iskallt och jag hade bara min tunna finklänning på mig. Men jag ville inte gå ut till de fulla vuxna. När jag till slut öppnade dörren..... var det helt mörkt ute i hallen... och jag tog sats för att springa mot dörren in till festlokalen, jag var väldigt mörkrädd... då stod han där i mörkret och väntade på mig.... han grabbade tag i mig, lyfte mig in på toaletten och låste dörren...sen tryckte han upp mig med ansiktet mot det vita kaklet med blå mönster, rev av mig mina strumpbyxor och trosor och.... våldtog mig bakifrån. 

Sagas ansikte var kritvitt. Henrik hade med stigande upprördhet lyssnat på hennes berättelse som hade lett till precis det han fruktade. Ilskan och vanmakten över vad Saga blivit utsatt för, vid en ålder då hon inte på något sätt kunde försvara sig, fick han huvud att koka. Hade han haft gubbfan framför sig i detta ögonblick.... 

Saga rusade upp ur sängen och in i badrummet. Illamåendet som lurat i mellangärdet ända sedan hon stod framför det förhatliga huset, tog nu över henne med full kraft. I sista stund fick hon upp locket på toaletten och kräktes och ulkade tills det inte fanns något kvar i hennes mage. Henrik var snabbt där, samlade ihop hennes hår, höll i hennes axlar, tills hon föll baklänges i hans armar, helt utmattad, och de hamnade på badrumsgolvet i en märklig omfamning. Henrik fick tag in en handduk, blötte den och torkade sedan bort svett, snor, tårar och spya från hennes bleka ansikte. 

\- Förlåt, mumlade hon och makade sig ur hans famn för att istället luta sig mot den kaklade väggen. 

Saga bad om förlåtelse. Det hände inte särskilt ofta. 

\- Undskyld? Nej, du skal virkelig ikke undskylde noget som helst. Det var ikke din skyld. Han hjälpte henne upp, så att hon kunde skölja av ansiktet och munnen och ledde henne sedan in till sängen igen. Han bäddade ner henne, släckte alla lampor och lade sig sedan intill. Nära, utan att röra henne. 

\- Og siden hen? 

Saga var tyst en lång stund. Han såg hennes ansikte i det svaga ljuset från gatlyktorna utanför. Stråk av smärta drog över hennes panna emellanåt. När hon väl började prata igen var det med en mycket tyst, nästan viskande röst. Som om all kraft tagit slut, runnit ur henne. 

\- Jag vet inte hur länge det varade. Jag vet bara att det gjorde fruktansvärt ont. Jag dunkade huvudet i det där kaklet, fick blåmärken i pannan. Men Jennifer började ropa efter mig, hon hade vaknat och blivit rädd för alla de fulla människorna. När hon började rycka i dörren slutade han äntligen. Han tog tag om halsen på mig och väste i mitt öra att om jag berättade för någon skulle han hämta min lillasyster och göra likadant med henne. Sen knuffade han ut mig. Jag hade så ont. Blödde. Men mamma och pappa märkte inget. Eller sa i alla fall inget. Vi bara åkte hem. Pappa körde bil, trots att han var berusad. Det gjorde han alltid. Och de rökte oavbrutet hela vägen hem. Jag minns hur illa jag mådde. Och hur rädd jag var för att kräkas i bilen, de skulle bli så arga. När vi äntligen var hemma kräktes jag i rabatten utanför huset. Så pappa ville inte släppa in mig i huset för han trodde det smittade. Jag fick sova i rummet vid garaget. Time out-rummet. 

Henrik såg framför sig källarrummet som Emil Larsson i det där fallet häromåret hade återskapat i ett sinnessjukt konstprojekt. Han hade tänkt i det ögonblicket att Saga nog visste mer om den där bestraffningsmetoden än hon hade läst sig till. Och han tänkte på de uppläxningar och stormiga bråk han haft med sin egen far i barndomen. Men trots allt fick han ta emot ett slag från sina föräldrar. Eller någon annan form av vidrig bestraffning. Aldrig. 

Saga hade slutit ögonen nu. Hon verkade trött förbi all sans. Hur han önskade att han kunde trösta henne. Göra något. Istället låg han där helt stilla och såg tårarna som rann, helt tyst, från hennes ögon. Och till slut föll han i djup sömn. 

5\. 

När Saga vaknade visste hon först inte var hon var. Solen sken in genom fönstret och bländade henne. För ett ögonblick trodde hon att hon var i sin gamla lägenhet i Västra hamnen. Men sedan kom gårdagen långsamt tillbaka. Bilen, rådjuret, caféet, det gamla förfallna huset, de bortträngda minnena.... hon kände en sur smak längst bak i munnen och det sved fortfarande lite i magen efter de häftiga spyorna under natten. Som om hon kräkts upp hela sin barndom. 

Lakanen luktade unket, de hade legat oanvända i magasinet i två år. Hon skulle behöva tvätta alltihop. Eller kanske köpa nya. Men sängen, den svindyra, som hon köpt när hon flyttade ut ur studentrummet som hon bodde i efter Jennifers död, den var lika perfekt mjuk och skön som alltid. Som hon saknat den. Henrik hade i och för sig också en väldigt skön säng. Hon hörde honom andas bakom sig. Djupa, långa andetag som hon funnit ro i att lyssna på under alla de långa, sömnlösa nätter hon legat vid hans sida. När hon varit för trött för att gå upp och jobba. Hon vände sig om. Såg på honom. Han var vacker. Hon hade alltid valt ut snygga män när hon letade sexpartners. Det skulle vara en viss stil på dem, omedvetna, lite ovårdat snygga. När hon träffade Henrik första gången hade hon tyckt han var alldeles för medveten om sitt utseende, hans sätt att klä sig i fina skjortor, västar och slips vanliga dagar på jobbet föreföll henne både onödigt och opraktiskt. Och alla produkter för hår, hud och doft han hade i sitt badrumsskåp. Själv hade hon en deodorant och en flaska schampo. Men efterhand hade hon börjat tycka om att vila blicken på de välrakade kinderna, det ansade skägget, det kortklippta håret i nacken, känna hans doft, en blandning av after shave och hans egen, varma Henrikdoft. Försiktigt lyfte hon handen och rörde vid han kind. 

Hon kom att tänka på något som psykologen sagt. De hade pratat om Sagas känslor av obehag vid beröring. Hon fick frågan ifall det fanns några personer som hon inte hade något emot att de rörde vid henne. Saga hade fått tänka länge. Jennifer, givetvis. Saga hade aldrig känt något obehag av hennes närhet. Hennes mammas klistriga kramar, däremot... Hans hade hon heller inte haft något emot när han tog i henne, eller ibland ville trösta henne. De pojkvänner hon haft, däremot, hade hon bara stått ut med när de ville pussas och kela. Det gav henne inget, gjorde henne bara irriterad. 

Henrik. Han hade aldrig någonsin tvingat sig på hennes fysiska gränser. De gånger han rört vid henne, när de inte hade sex, var det för att hjälpa henne, stötta, stödja. Eller ta emot all den sorg och rädsla hon grät ut efter att han hindrat henne från att hoppa framför tåget vid Arrievägen. Hade han inte stått där och skrikit hur han behövde henne, så hade hon hoppat. Helt säkert. 

Saga hade själv menat att hennes motvilja mot beröring hade med hennes läggning att göra. Men psykologen höll bara delvis med. I så fall skulle det gälla beröring från alla, även söta lillasystrar och snälla fadersgestalter. 

Saga vände sig på rygg och stirrade upp i taket. Allt stämde. Hon kunde se mönstret nu. Hur den våldtäkt hon blivit utsatt för, parat med mammans påtvingande närhet, hade fått henne att avsky när folk tog i henne. Folk som inte stod henne nära. Och hon kunde också ana att det låg någonting i en annan sak som psykologen antytt. Att hennes stora aptit på sex – vilket var helt ok att ha, hade hon tillagt – kunde handla om hennes längtan efter närhet. Som hon trängde undan. 

Henrik rörde sig i sömnen. Det mörkblonda håret skimrade rött i solen. Försiktigt, för att inte väcka honom, kröp hon närmare, lade huvudet mot hans bröst och armen om honom. Deras båda kroppar rörde vid varandra hela vägen uppifrån och ner. Hon låg så, helt stilla, och kände efter vad som hände i henne. Som ett experiment. Lyssnade inåt. Först kände hon bara ett stort, varmt lugn. Henrik vände på huvudet, makade sig närmare i sömnen, andades i hennes hår. Hon väntade på känslor av lust, åtrå. Men lugnet kvarstod. Och Henriks ord från kvällen före dök upp i hennes huvud: "det var ikke din skyld". 

Och i samma ögonblick skedde det som också skett hos psykologen, när hon sa om Jennifers död; "det var inte ditt fel": 

Ett stort stycke av något mörkt och tungt inom Saga lossnade, löstes upp och flöt iväg. Och lämnade en ljus, öppen plats. Luftig. Fri. Saga andades djupt. Inget tog emot. Värmen från Henriks sovande kropp spred sig in i hennes. Huvudet kändes lätt.


	2. Astrid

1\. 

Astrid vaknade tidigt. Hon hade glömt dra ner persiennen kvällen innan, rummet badade i solljus och kändes kvalmigt och varmt. På golvet bredvid hennes säng låg Lise intrasslad i filt och lakan. Hennes ögon var sotiga, hon hade glömt tvätta av sminket innan de gick och lade sig. Deras vänskap fanns kvar trots att de varit åtskilda i åtta år. Lise hade anförtrott henne att hon inte haft någon riktig vän under hela den tiden, men Astrid var inte helt övertygad om att det var sant. Lise var gladlynt, söt, populär. Hon hade dessutom en vild humor och de hade skrattat nästan oavbrutet kvällen innan. Tillsammans hade de börjat göra en serie, Lise skrev repliker, Astrid ritade. Handlingen hittade de på tillsammans. 

Lise var också nyfiken på allt som rörde Christoffer. Lises egen pojkvän var hon ganska trött på. Han hade inte något romantiskt skimmer som denne svenske yngling med yvig lugg som råkat skjuta sin egen pappa som misshandlat hans mamma i åratal. Det hela var så spännande att Lise nästan kreverade! Men Astrid var sparsam med att berätta. Hon ville bevara bilden av Christoffer inom sig. Hon var rädd att han skulle försvinna, lösas upp, ifall hon pratade för mycket om honom. De hade inte setts sedan den gången på kyrkogården. Hon visste att det var hans förtjänst att Saga hade hittat henne. Och att Frank nu satt arresterad och troligen skulle få ett långt fängelsestraff efter rättegången. Alla de där händelserna hade hon nu, en efter en, börjat acceptera att de verkligen hänt. Psykologen hade långsamt hjälpt henne att reda ut del efter del av de senaste månaderna. Det enda som hon fortfarande inte kunde ta in var det faktum att Frank tänkt skjuta henne. Hon visste att han var våldsam och att han kunde tappa greppet totalt när han blev arg. Anna hade varit obstinat och ifrågasättande mot honom. De bråkade jämt. Christoffer hade han låst in i silon uppe på bruket men han hade lyckats ta sig ut ifrån. Och sedan stal han bilen, körde in till Malmö utan körkort. Och räddade henne. 

Tanken gjorde henne alldeles varm. Tänk om Anna fortfarande levt. Hon skulle gillat honom. De var lika gamla. Kanske skulle de gått i samma klass. Fast de gick ju redan på gymnasiet. Men Anna hann aldrig börja på gymnasiet. Hon dog när hon gick i åttan och Astrid gick i sexan. Hennes klasskamrater hade skickat blommor till henne för att beklaga sorgen. Klasskamraterna som antingen ignorerade henne helt eller mobbade henne. För att hon hade konstiga kläder, ful frisyr och var för duktig i skolan. Så länge Anna levde hade det varit okej, hon fanns alltid någonstans i närheten på rasterna. Men efter det blev det helt olidligt. Oftast cyklade hon till magasinet, hennes tillflyktsort med alla kläderna, på lunchrasterna. För att få va ifred. Ibland skolkade hon. Åkte in till Malmö, fast hon inte fick för Frank, gick på Myrorna, Emmaus och alla de andra second hand-affärerna. Handlade plagg som sedan hon sydde om till sina karaktärer. Och annat som hon hade på sig. Märkeskläderna som hennes klasskompisar tyckte var så sanslöst viktiga att äga, intresserade henne inte alls. 

Hon hade alltid haft begagnade kläder. Så länge hon kunde minnas. I alla fall så länge som de bott hos Frank, innan dess mindes hon inte. Anna och hon fick ärva kläder som Harriets döttrar haft. Så här i efterhand misstänkte hon att Frank inte ville lägga så mycket pengar på dem. De fick aldrig något nytt, varken kläder, leksaker eller böcker. Till sig själv kunde han köpa dyra saker. I byskolan hade Anna och hon framstått som fattigungar. På den ekologiska friskolan, som hon hann gå knappt ett år på som liten, och nu var tillbaka på, gick alla i kreativt kombinerade second hand-outfits. Hennes personliga stil var helt rätt här på Amager. 

Astrid reste sig upp ur sängen och öppnade fönstret. En sval, vårlig vind virvlade upp dammet på fönsterbrädan. Hon sträckte sig efter mobilen. Inget från Christoffer. De hade messat varandra hela tiden sedan de sågs senast. Rättegången mot honom skulle snart börja, han var orolig och rädd trots att hans advokat lugnade honom. Hon sade att det troligen skulle bli ett mycket milt straff med tanke på hans ålder, att han var tidigare ostraffad och att han angivit sig själv. Men Frank var enda vittne och vem visste vad han skulle ställa till med. Astrid hade försökt prata med pappa flera gånger om att få åka till Sverige och träffa Christoffer. Han fick inte lämna landet, så det var omöjligt för honom att komma till Köpenhamn. Men var pappa svarade undvikande. Han var så orolig, rent av överbeskyddande, tänkte Astrid. Han sa att han inte träffat Christoffer, inte visste något om honom, att han var för gammal för henne (två år äldre, hallå??), kanske senare, vi får se. Hon fick inte heller åka någonstans själv. Inte ens ta metron in till stan med Lise. Ett par gånger hade han kört dem in och sedan gått omkring med dem i second handbutikerna på Nörrebro, trots att han nog förstod att de hellre gått för sig själva. Men han hade bjudit dem på fika och bio och verkligen försökt intressera sig för den romantiska komedin om tonåringar - även om hon hört honom snarka emellanåt. Hon älskade honom för alla tafatta försök att nå fram till henne, för att lära känna henne. Hon bara önskade att han kunnat slappna av lite. Och att han inte var så misstänksam mot allt och alla. Nog för att hon förstod honom. Hon hade fortfarande mardrömmar om den där Kevin som försökte döda henne. Men hon måste ju ändå få leva sitt liv. Hon måste få träffa Christoffer igen. 

Hon läste pappas sms igen från sent igår. Han sov över hos Saga men skulle komma hem på förmiddagen. Hon insåg att han glömt vad han lovat att de skulle göra idag. De skulle åka till Sverige, till Annas grav. Det fanns ytterligare en anledning till att det var så viktigt. Hon hade en plan – Christoffer skulle dyka upp där, presentera sig för pappa. Då skulle pappa förstå hur fin och trevlig han var. Och de skulle kunna träffas. Så hade hon räknat ut det. Men nu blev det kanske inget. 

Saga. Astrid hade inte riktigt förstått vilken relation pappa hade till denna Saga. Hon hade sett henne ett par gånger, första gången när det där med Kevin hände. Någon med långt, blont hår där i dörröppningen. Skottet hade varit öronbedövande och hon trodde först att hon blivit träffad, att det var Kevin som skjutit. Sekunden efter hade Saga rusat fram och bundit om hennes ben. Det gjorde så ont att hon svimmade. Trodde hon. Det var dimmigt. Nästa sak hon mindes var hur hon vaknade efter operationen. Med dunkande huvud och illamåendet från helvetet. Saga hade lutat sig över henne, rört vid hennes panna och tittat noga på henne. Sen var hon borta. 

Från början hade hon varit helt säker på att Saga var pappas flickvän. Det fanns saker hemma som tillhörde henne. En dosa med portionssnus. Astrid hade testat en. Den var mycket starkare än den sort hon provat hemma i byn. En engelsk bok om psykologi. Det stod också en rosa flaska deodorant i badrumsskåpet. Sagas, sa pappa. Han sätt att lysa upp och bli okontaktbar när han messade med henne. Saker han sa om henne. Hur speciell hon var. Att hon envist fortsatt leta efter henne och Anna och till slut lyckats. Hans ögon skimrade när han pratade om henne. Det kändes bra att också pappa var kär. Då skulle han förstå det där med Christoffer. 

Men så kom Saga hem från sin resa. Och Astrid var inte längre så säker på att pappa och Saga var ett par. Hon kom bara någon enstaka gång och alltid när Astrid var i skolan. Pappa verkade inte lika glad längre. Kanske hade Astrid missförstått. Kanske var de bara vänner. Eller jobbkompisar. 

Det kändes ändå lite positivt att pappa sov över i Malmö hos Saga. Det öppnade för nya möjligheter. En plan började ta form i Astrids huvud. 

 

2\. 

Henrik vaknade av sms-signalen. Han snodde runt sängen, visste inte var han lagt mobilen. Till slut hittade han den på golvet. Saga var inte där. Men han kände doft av kaffe och något vidbränt. Och inifrån badrummet hörde han duschen brusa. 

Det var Astrid som messade. Hon undrade när han kom hem och om han kom ihåg att de skulle åka till Annas grav idag. Tusan, det hade han glömt. Astrid messade igen, innan han hunnit svara. Hon kunde ta metron in till stan och sedan Öresundståget, så kunde han hämta henne i Hyllie. Han svarade direkt. Nej, hon skulle inte åka ensam över till Sverige. Hon fick vänta tills han kom hem. 

Han suckade lite. Astrid var van att ta hand om sig själv. Men hennes självständighet var oroande. De korta stunder hon var ute själv hittade hans överkänsliga hjärna på alla möjliga saker som kunde inträffa. Som polis hade han sett alldeles för mycket av vad en ung flicka kunde råka ut för. 

Saga kom ut ur badrummet med en handduk som hon kramade fukten ur håret med. Hon såg annorlunda ut, på något sätt. Liksom ljusare och lättare i ansiktet. 

\- Hvordan har du det? Kunne du sove? 

\- Ja, jag var vaken en stund men sen somnade jag. 

Hon slängde en blick mot dörren och sade sedan, inte helt utan stolthet: 

\- Jag har gjort frukost! 

Hon hade gjort frukost! Det hade Henrik aldrig varit med om. De gånger han sovit hos henne i hennes gamla lägenhet hade hon ställt fram mjölk och en paket corn flakes. Det kändes som om det borde vara mer näring i själva paketet än i innehållet. Men där fanns ett café runt hörnet, där hade de frukost – och riktigt gott kaffe - så där hade de ätit några gånger. Men nu fanns det uppdukat på köksön kaffe, bacon och äggröra. Nåja, det var snabbkaffe, samma smaklösa sort som Saga brukade ha hemma. Baconbitarna var tämligen svarta. Och äggen vattniga. Det såg ärligt talat inte alls gott ut. Men hon hade försökt! Och hon såg omåttligt stolt ut. Så han lade för sig och började äta. Saga studerade honom noga medan han åt. Så han höll god min. Saga lyfte gaffeln och tog en första tugga just som hennes telefon ringde. 

\- Saga Norén? Ja? Jaha? Närdå? Nej, ni måste vänta tills jag är där! Jaha? Okej! Jag kommer! 

Saga la på, tog en tugga till, slängde sedan tallrikens innehåll i soporna, muttrandes "Det var inte gott" och försvann sedan in i sovrummet. Minuten senare stod hon fullt påklädd i hallen. 

\- Kommer du? 

Henrik hade tacksamt tömt sin tallrik i soporna också han. Déja vu. Hur många måltider hade de sprungit ifrån för att Lilian eller Linn ringt. Denna gången gjorde det dock inget. 

-Saga? Hvem var det der ringede? 

\- Det var vägassistensbolaget. De är på plats om en halvtimme. Vi måste köra dit. Om jag kör så hinner vi. 

\- Men jeg lovede Astrid at vi ville besöge Annas grav idag. 

\- Det kan ni göra i eftermiddag. Kom nu. 

Nej. Hon kunde inte köra med honom sådär. Inte nu längre. Inte när han hade Astrid igen. 

\- Nej, men vent lidt nu! Jeg skal i det mindste ringe til henne.. 

Saga suckade och lutade sig mot väggen medan hon väntade. Astrid svarade direkt när han ringde. Han förklarade hur ledsen han var att han glömt, men de måste se till så att Sagas bil kom till verkstan och sedan skulle han skynda sig. De kunde åka lite senare eller kanske imorgon... han fick nästan en känsla av att Astrid inte hörde på. Till slut tystnade han. 

\- Far, ta det rolig! Vi kan göre det en anden dag. 

\- Er det ok? Nå så ses vi senere...knus! 

\- Knus! Hej! 

Älskade unge! 

\- Vad sa hon? 

Saga så otålig ut. 

\- At vi kunne göre det en anden dag. 

\- Ja, eller i eftermiddag. Det var ju det jag sa! 

På en sekund var hon utanför dörren. 

 

3\. 

När Henrik till slut kom hem erbjöd han Astrid att de kunde åka över till Sverige direkt till Annas grav, trots att han var helt slut efter ett minst sagt intensivt dygn med Saga. Men Astrid sa att hon var trött, de hade varit uppe så sent kvällen före. Nu ville hon bara ta det lugnt. Kanske kunde de se en film? Henrik var för trött för att laga mat, han ringde pizzabudet. Det var ljuvligt att sätta sig i soffan med en öl och med Astrid uppkrupen intill honom, djupt försjunken i någon fantasyserie på Netflix. Hennes glädje när hon upptäckt att han betalde varje månad för både Netflix, Viaplay och HBO. Hos Frank fanns bara en sliten VHS. Hon hade tagit med de gamla banden med de första Harry Potterfilmerna från huset i byn, men VHS-spelaren hos Henrik var sedan länge utslängd. Dagen därpå åkte han iväg och köpte bluray-boxen med alla filmerna. Han insåg att han skämde bort henne. Och att han försökte kompensera för alla år hon varit borta. Men de hade levt i någon sorts misär hos Frank. Han hade kollat Franks inkomstdeklarationer. Han tjänade bra som konsult på olika företag. Hyran för huset var i det närmaste symbolisk. Han hade helt enkelt bara varit snål, den jäveln. Astrid hade inga stora krav. Hon ville inte handla dyra kläder och smink, sånt som han trott tonårsflickor ville ha. Böcker, ritpapper och pennor var det viktigaste. Han kunde se mycket av Alice i henne. Det estetiska sinnet, integriteten. Eftertänksamheten. Redan när de var små hade han märkt att Anna var mer lik honom till sättet. Utåtriktad, temperamentsfull, viljestark. 

Astrid berättade mycket om Anna. Han hejade på hennes rebelliskhet mot Frank men undrade också hur det varit om hon växt upp hos honom. Hade de bråkat mycket? Som han gjorde med sin far? Det var lätt att falla för tanken att allt bara varit rosenrött. Många gånger, genom åren, hade han tänkt att det kanske ändå hade blivit skilsmässa mellan Alice och honom. Då hade han levt det där varannanveckaslivet som så många av hans kompisar. I stort sett alla var skilda numera. Hade han kunnat falla så handlöst för Saga om han träffat henne då? Eller hade hon bara framstått som en riktigt märklig person men en jäkligt skarp polis? Omöjligt att veta. De hade varit så nära varandra i natt. Att höra henne berätta om våldtäkten hon blivit utsatt för hade berört honom djupt. Det var så tydligt att hennes personlighetsdrag inte bara kom sig av någon eventuell diagnos utan också handlade om vad hon blivit utsatt för som barn. Henrik tog en klunk öl till och lutade huvudet mot Astrids. Det drog i ögonlocken... 

Astrid var jättesömnig hon också. Men hon hade bestämt sig för att hålla sig vaken längre än pappa. Och nu kunde hon höra hur han började snarka lätt. Hon ålade sig försiktigt ur hans famn och sträckte sig fram mot soffbordet. Utan att släppa honom med blicken grabbade hon tag i hans mobil, reste sig sedan så tyst hon kunde och gick till sitt rum. Pappa hade inga skyddande koder. För att vara polis var han ganska naiv, på sitt sätt. Det var bara att öppna och leta i Kontakter. Saga stod det. Och det fanns bara en. Snabbt skrev hon ner numret, skyndade sedan ut i vardagsrummet igen och lade mobilen framför sin sovande pappa. Mission accomplished! 

 

Saga var på väg till psykologen när hon fick sms:et. 

"Hej! Det är Astrid, Henriks dotter. Jag skulle gärna vilja prata med dig om du har tid. Kanske skulle vi kunna ses utanför min skola? Jag vill helst inte att pappa ska veta detta. Tack för att du räddade mitt liv!" 

Och sen några emojis som Saga inte var helt säker på vad de betydde. 

Hon stod en lång stund och stirrade på mobilen. Vad betydde detta? Saga förbannade för vilken gång i ordningen åter sin oförmåga att förstå vad som var självklart för andra. Det var kanske helt normalt att tonårsflickor ville träffa sina pappors .... vänner som de har sex med. Fast hon trodde inte det. Den här gången hade hon ju faktiskt någon att fråga. Hon bestämde sig för att inte svara förrän efter sessionen hos terapeuten. 

 

\- Det är nu nästan två månader sen vi sågs sist, hur har du haft det? 

Saga hade nästan förberett och repeterat vad hon skulle säga. Men när hon nu satt här kändes det inte lika självklart längre. 

\- Jo, bra. Jag har varit ute och rest. Jag tog ledigt från jobbet för att jag ville det. För att det kändes rätt. Jag körde runt i Europa i tre veckor och fyra dagar och såg en massa saker som jag ville se. Det kändes bra. 

\- Reste du ensam? 

\- Ja. Jag skulle ju fundera över vad det var jag ville, så därför behövde jag vara ensam så att jag kunde tänka ifred. 

\- Kunde du det? 

\- Ja, jag tänkte en massa. Läste en massa också. 

\- Kom du fram till vad du ville? 

Saga satt tyst. Här blev det svårare. 

\- Ja, alltså, jag tyckte att jag visste när jag kom hem. Jag kände mig så....fri efter att du sa det inte var mitt fel att Jennifer dog. Så jag tänkte att jag var färdig. 

\- Färdig med vadå? 

\- Med terapin. Med....ångesten. Men det var fel. Den kom tillbaka. 

Saga berättade hela historien. Om huset hon hamnat vid av en slump. Hur de förträngda minnena av våldtäkten kommit upp till ytan. Panikångestattacken. Hur hon kräkts när hon sedan berättade allt för Henrik. Psykologen satt tyst, nickade ibland och antecknade febrilt. När hon var klar satt hon tyst en lång stund. Trött. Tömd. Hon tog en pappersnäsduk från paketet på bordet. Hon hade aldrig gråtit här tidigare. Men det var kanske rätt. Det var kanske det man skulle göra. Kvinnan mittemot henne harklade sig försiktigt innan hon tog till orda. 

\- Jag tror inte man någonsin blir färdig. Det terapeutiska arbetet är livslångt. Men när du rett ut de största bitarna här hos mig, kan du fortsätta på egen hand. Det var ett stort framsteg att du fick tag i minnet av övergreppet som begicks mot dig när du var liten, vi ska givetvis jobba vidare med det. Det kommer troligen att vara jobbigt och smärtsamt, men det kommer att vara värt det. Tiden har tyvärr runnit iväg, men du har väl en tid bokad för nästa vecka? 

\- Ja, men det är en sak till jag behöver fråga om. 

Hon sträckte fram mobilen med sms:et från Astrid. 

\- Vad vill hon? 

Terapeuten läste sms:et ett par gånger. 

\- Det är ju omöjligt att veta. Hon vill kanske bara prata lite om vad som hänt. Har ni nära kontakt, Astrid och du? 

\- Vi har bara träffats tre gånger. När vi fritog henne, när hon blev skjuten och när hon just vaknat från operationen. 

Psykologen blinkade till lite. Hon hade fortfarande inte riktigt vant vid hur dramatiskt det kunde vara i Sagas liv. 

\- Du känner henne alltså inte alls? 

Saga tvekade. 

\- Neej.... Henrik vill gärna att vi ska träffas men det känns så....jag vet inte. Svårt. 

\- Vad tror du det beror på? 

Hon funderade en lång stund. 

\- Kanske kan det ha med Jennifer att göra. Att hon är nästan i samma ålder som Jennifer när hon dog. Knappt ett år äldre. 

\- Är Astrid det äldre eller det yngre av Henriks barn? 

\- Det yngre. 

\- Jag tycker du ska träffa henne och höra vad hon vill. Hon saknar en storasyster. Du saknar en lillasyster. Ni kan givetvis inte ersätta varandras systrar. Men ni kan kanske hjälpa varandra i den saknaden. 

 

Astrids mobil brände i fickan. Det var nu över en timme sen hon skickade sms:et. Fortfarande inget svar. Hon smög försiktigt upp den under skolbänken för att kolla. Kanske hade hon inte känt vibrationerna? Men nej, lika stendött. Varför svarade hon inte? Hade hon skrivit fel på någon siffra? Lärarinnan framför henne tittade på henne. Snabbt stoppade hon ner mobilen igen. Hon var fortfarande i behov av att koncentrera sig när hon lyssnade på lektionen. Hennes danska ordförråd var som en sjuårings. Men sedan hon börjat läsa danska böcker gick det faktiskt lite lättare. Just som lektionen var slut darrade det till i fickan. Hon slet upp telefonen med darriga händer. 

"Ja, jag har tid. Vi kan träffas. Jag skulle kunna vara vid din skola om en timme. Vilken adress?" 

Knäna kändes mjuka under Astrid. Om en timme! De slutade för dagen om fyrtiofem minuter. Om hon messade pappa att hon ville fika med Lise efter skolan och att de sedan tog bussen hem tillsammans, så skulle han nog inte propsa på att köra och hämta henne. Det fick bära eller brista. 

 

4\. 

 

Saga svängde in framför den låga skolbyggnaden en halvtimme senare. Hon hade kört alldeles för fort över bron. Men hon var nervös och behövde göra av med energi. Dessutom var det skönt att känna att bilen var fixad och hel igen. Hon satt kvar och spanade inåt skolans glasdörrar. "Skole med ökologisk profil" kunde hon läsa. Sist hon såg Astrid var flickan knappt vid medvetande. Hon hade varit så liten och blek i den stora sjukhussängen. Bilden på hennes näthinna av Astrid, bunden, med munkavel och med blodet forsande från benet efter Brians skott var för alltid fastetsad i hennes minne. Hon mindes den iskalla beslutsamhet hon känt när hon, efter att ha hört skottet utifrån, ljudlöst lyckats låsa upp ytterdörren med nycklarna som Henrik velat att hon skulle behålla. Hur hon skymtade Henrik på golvet vid köksön, också han bunden, blödande. Och Brian med pistolen riktad mot Astrids huvud. På några millisekunder hade hon överlagt med sig själv. Skulle hon rädda livet på Astrid som måste hon döda honom snabbt. Med ett enda skott. All den skakighet hon känt när hon gjorde provskjutning med Linn var som bortblåst. Hon bara osäkrade, siktade och kramade av skottet. Rakt genom ögat på honom. 

Henriks tacksamma blick. Hon hade dragit av sig bältet och spänt åt om Astrids ben för att stoppa blodet som pulserade ut på golvet. Sedan skar hon loss Henrik och tillsammans befriade de Astrid, som föll över Saga, i hennes famn, när hon äntligen blev fri. Henrik höll om dem båda två. Och i denna underliga, blodiga omfamning låg de alla tre när Lilian kom med insatsstyrkan. 

 

Astrid spanade ut genom glasdörren. Hon hade smitit tidigare från lektionen, sagt att hon hade ont i magen. Vilket var helt sant. Pappa hade pratat om hur speciell Saga var. Att hon kunde verka kallhamrad och utan humor. Men att det fanns andra sidor av henne som hon inte visade så ofta. Astrid var oroad över att Saga kanske inte skulle vara intresserad eller förstå. Om hon nu bara var pappas jobbkompis var hon kanske inte alls intresserad av att prata med hans dotter. Hon hade snuddat vid tanken att pappa kanske var olyckligt kär i Saga. Men det kändes för osannolikt. Vuxna människor blev väl inte kära om det inte var besvarat. Det var väl bara tonåringar. 

Hon öppnade dörren en aning. En liten bit bort stod en grön bil. Den såg ganska speciell ut, låg. Astrid kikade. På förarplatsen satt en ljusblond kvinna. Det var hon. 

 

Saga såg en tunn gestalt i för stor jacka titta ut genom skolans dörrar. Det var hon. Saga klev ur bilen och låste. Långsamt närmade hon sig. Astrid kom henne långsamt till mötes. 

\- Hej, sa hon. 

\- Hej. 

De stod en liten stund och bara tittade försiktigt på varandra. Saga kunde känna igen något av känslan i att vara femton år. Den stora, tunga jackan på den lilla, smala kroppen. Allvarsamma ögon som betraktade henne ingående. 

\- Vad var det du ville prata med mig om? 

Astrid såg sig omkring. 

\- Det finns ett café där borta som vi brukar gå till på rasterna. Vi kan väl gå dit och prata? 

 

Astrid smuttade på teet i den stora tekoppen och ställde den sedan framför sig. Saga var inte alls så konstig som hon hade trott. Lite kantig och rakt på sak, kanske. Men det kändes bara bra. Hon påminde lite om Harriets son Jörgen som, trots att han var 45 år, tillbringade det mesta av sin tid i Harriets källare där han hade en enorm modelljärnväg. Jörgen var en av de få i byn som Astrid kände för att prata med. Han hade någon diagnos som hon inte kom ihåg namnet på. Men egentligen var han mest nördig. Och det var ju en bra sak, tänkte Astrid. 

\- Jo, det handlar om Christoffer, sa Astrid. Du har väl träffat honom? 

\- Ja, jag var med när han anmälde att han vådaskjutit sin pappa. Det var när han berättade att Frank Wahlgren hade en dotter som hette Astrid, som jag förstod att det kunde vara du. Jag hade redan hittat kopplingar mellan Frank och din mamma. Jag frågade Christoffer ifall du hade någon syster. Han svarade att du hade haft en syster som hette Anna och att du pratat danska vid hennes grav. Då förstod jag att det måste vara du. Sedan gjorde vår it-tekniker bilden av dig som sjuåring åtta år äldre. Christoffer bekräftade att det var du. Ja, sen vet du ju vad som hände. 

Astrid teg och tittade ut genom fönstret. Det var svårt att höra hur det gått till. Samtidigt kände hon att det var nödvändigt. Hon måste få veta. Hon hade bett Saga att komma för att hon ville prata om Christoffer. Men nu insåg hon att Saga kunde hjälpa henne med helt andra saker. Hon kunde prata om det som pappa inte riktigt orkade. Han var för arg och för ledsen. Hon ville inte gör honom mer upprörd, därför frågade hon inte. Men Saga svarade. Exakt och enkelt utan känslor. Det var så skönt. Även den mest brännande frågan kunde få ett svar. Hon tog ett djupt andetag. 

\- Dödade Frank mamma? 

\- Han har inte erkänt mord. Han påstår att hon föll så illa att hon dog. Men det finns starka bevis på din mammas kvarlevor. Det fanns inga frakturer. Dödsorsaken var kvävning. Eventuellt strypning. 

Astrid såg sin mamma framför sig. För första gången mindes hon henne i detalj, hennes utseende, doft, leendet. Hur det kändes att sitta i henne knä. Och bilden av mamma och pappa tillsammans blev också tydlig. Vid frukostbordet. Amerikanska pannkakor med blåbär. 

En helt överväldigande sorg lägger sig över Astrid. Hon kryper ihop i stolen. Tårarna flödar. Hon snyftar och hulkar. Mamma mamma mamma. Hennes fina, vackra mamma. 

Saga sitter lamslagen mittemot henne. Hon borde förstått. Hade hon fungerat som andra så hade hon insett att hon inte kunde berätta allt om hur flickans mamma blivit dödad. Vad skulle hon nu ta sig till? Vad gör man? Hon mindes hur Henrik brukat ta hennes händer när han besökte henne i fängelset. Men Astrid satt hopkrupen i stolen, hon nådde inte fram över bordet. Hon reste sig och satte sig bredvid Astrid istället. La handen på hennes axel. Till hennes förvåning vände sig Astrid mot henne, kröp in i hennes famn och fortsatte att gråta ymnigt. Saga satt häpen ett ögonblick. Lyssnade sedan åter inåt sin kropp och observerade att det kändes bra. Lade sedan armarna om den förtvivlade flickan och lät henne gråta. 

 

När tårarna så småningom började ebba ut rätade Astrid upp sig, torkade runt mascaran som rann över hela ansiktet med koftärmen. Saga gick till kassadisken och hämtade servetter. I samma ögonblick som hon gav dem till Astrid, ringde hennes telefon. Det var Henrik. En helt hysterisk Henrik. 

\- Saga, hun er vaek, Astrid er vaek! Hun ville vaere sammen med sin veninne, men Lise ved ikke hvor hun er. Jeg ringede til skolen og de sagde at hun var gået hjem för tiden. Hun svarer ikke på mobilen. Hun er vaek, Saga.. 

\- Nej, Henrik, hon är inte försvunnen. Hon är här med mig. 

\- Med dig?? Men hvorfor... 

Astrid hade genast dragit fram mobilen när hon förstod att det var hennes pappa som ringde. Tio missade samtal. Hon sträckte handen mot Sagas mobil. 

\- Får jag prata med honom. 

Saga räckte henne telefonen. 

\- Far, alt er ok. Jeg ville bare snakke med Saga om alt der er sket. 

\- Det er ok. Men du skal fortaelle mig det. Jeg er bekymret når jeg ikke ved hvor du er. Hvor er I? 

\- I caféen ved skolen. 

\- Jeg henter dig... 

\- Nej, far, Saga körer mig hjem om lidt. 

\- ok, ok.... 

\- Ses om lidt.... 

\- Ja.... 

\- Far? 

\- Ja? 

\- Undskyld. 

\- Ja ja. Det er i orden. Bare ha din mobil åben. 

 

I bilen bredvid Saga insåg Astrid att hon nu måste ta vara på tillfället att tala om Christoffer. 

\- Jo, alltså...Christoffer.. 

\- Ja? 

\- Vad tyckte du om honom? 

\- Tyckte? Han gjorde rätt i att komma till polisen och anmäla vad som hänt. Även om han själv nu blir ställd inför rätta. Han kunde redogöra väldigt tydligt och exakt för vad som hänt, han kom ihåg alla detaljer. Han var till stor hjälp i utredningsarbetet. 

\- Så då tycker du att han är en bra människa? 

Saga vände på huvudet och tittade ingående på henne. 

\- Är du och Christoffer tillsammans? 

\- Ja. Eller vi var det, hemma i byn. Tror jag. Och jag saknar honom jättemycket. Men pappa vill inte att vi ska träffas. Han säger att han inte känner honom. Att det får bli sen, kanske. Men Christoffers rättegång börjar nästa vecka. Tänk om han åker i fängelse. Då kan vi kanske inte ses på flera år... 

\- Det är osannolikt att han får fängelsestraff med tanke på hans ålder, att han är tidigare ostraffad och att han angav sig själv. 

\- Men man vet ju inte... 

Tårarna trängde fram i Astrids svullna ögon igen. Hon kände Sagas blick på sig igen. 

\- Är du förälskad i Christoffer? 

\- Ja, viskade hon. 

Saga satt tyst en stund och tänkte. Hon kunde förstå att Henrik var överbeskyddande med tanke på allt som hänt. Hon hade hört hur skräckslagen han var i telefonen. Samtidigt tyckte hon nog att han överreagerat en aning. Det kunde inte vara bra för Astrid om han bevakade varje steg hon tog. 

\- Han är kanske orolig för att du ska bli gravid? 

Astrid kände hur hon rodnade. Det hade hon inte haft en tanke på. 

\- Han kanske tycker du är för ung för att ha sex? Men du har fyllt femton, då är det helt lagligt. I Danmark också. Jag har varit sexuellt aktiv sedan jag var femton. Och du känner väl till de olika preventivmedlen? Enklast med kondom i början och det skyddar också mot könssjukdomar... 

Saga fortsatte en lång föreläsning om olika preventivmedels för och nackdelar. Astrid, som först känt sig dödligt generad lyssnade allt mer uppmärksamt. Hon insåg att hennes kunskap inom detta område var mycket begränsad. Sexualundervisningen i byskolan hade varit bestått av en generad lärarinna som snabbt drog igenom några sidor med tecknade bilder i biologiboken. Bilderna var så nerklottrade av tidigare elever att man knappt kunde se vad de föreställde. Sagas sätt att prata om detta var så enkelt och självklart. Som om det inte fanns något att skämmas för. 

\- ….sedan finns det kopparspiral, som ger 99% säkerhet. Men man kan bli gravid ändå, det blev jag med din pappa. 

\- Va?? 

\- Men jag gjorde abort och då blev han arg och ville inte prata med mig. Tills jag hittade dig. Då blev vi vänner igen. 

Det snurrade i huvudet på Astrid. Det var nästan för mycket att ta in. Det hade alltså kunnat vara så att hon kunde fått ett småsyskon? Men då var väl ändå Saga och pappa var tillsammans? Hon hoppades det. Hon tyckte om Saga. Verkligen. 

Bilen svängde in på gatan där hon bodde. Om ett par minuter skulle de vara hemma. 

\- Saga, kan du med prata med pappa? Om Christoffer? 

\- Ok. Jag kan försöka. 

\- Och..... Christoffer och jag har inte....legat med varandra. Vi har bara pussats och så. Ifall pappa undrar. Men jag tror nog att jag skulle vilja...någon gång i framtiden. Fast det behöver du inte säga. 

Precis så lätt var det att prata om något så knepigt. Nu kunde hon inte göra mer. Bara lita på Saga.


	3. Henrik

1\. 

Någonting var annorlunda med Saga. Han kunde inte sätta fingret på det. Men den efter dagen då bilen gått sönder ute på vischan och hon hade fått tillbaka minnet av våldtäkten i det där gamla rucklet kände han att något hade förändrats. Han hade väntat sig att hon skulle må sämre igen, att det förträngda minnet skulle göra henne illa på nytt. Men det verkade nästan vara tvärtom. Men han var inte säker. De hade inte sett särskilt ofta under de senaste veckorna, så det var svårt att avgöra. Hans sjukskrivning tog slut och han var tvungen att återvända till jobbet. Lyckligtvis var det ganska lugnt. Köpenhamns kriminella verkade vara på semester. Det var helt ok med Henrik, det fick gärna fortsätta så ett tag. 

Sen var det den där grabben. Christoffer. Det var för hans skull som Astrid tog kontakt med Saga. Och Saga hade tagit tag i saken på sitt väldigt typiska, svenska Saga-vis. Hon hade kommit hem till honom dagen efter att hon träffat Astrid vid skolan. Plötsligt bara stod hon där i dörren. Astrid som satt vid köksön och åt sen frukost hade genast kommit fram och kramat henne. Och det såg ut som att Saga, som alltid ryckte till av obehag så fort någon snuddade vid henne, kramade Astrid tillbaka. Astrid hade sedan tagit med sig sin skål med flingor in på sitt rum och Henrik hade satt på kaffe. Saga satte sig vid köksön och började utan omsvep. 

\- Henrik. Astrid är femton år. Juridiskt sett är hon gammal nog att ha sex. 

Henrik höll på att tappa kaffemuggarna han just tagit ut ur skåpet. 

\- Hvad siger du? 

\- Jag säger att Astrid är femton år och gammal nog att ha sex, juridiskt sett. 

\- Ja ja, jeg ved godt at hun er femten... men hvorfor siger du det her? 

\- För att hon har berättat att du inte vill att hon ska träffa Christoffer, grabben som var anledningen till att jag hittade Astrid, och det är viktigt för henne. Hon säger att hon är kär i honom. Och jag tror du gör fel när du försöker hindra dem från att ses. 

Henrik tog sig för pannan. Saga kunde vara grym i sin totala oförmåga att linda in saker. Oftast uppskattade han det. Men ibland blev det för mycket. Alldeles för mycket. 

\- Men stop, hold så op! Du er nödt til at forstå! For mig var hun kun sju år for et par uger siden. Begynd ikke og snakke om sex og kaerester... hun er kun en lille pige! 

\- Men du kan ju inte ha trott att hon skulle vara lika gammal som när hon försvann... 

\- Nej, selvfölgelig ikke... men i mit hoved, Saga. I mit hoved. 

\- Hon är inte en liten flicka längre. Jag har varit sexuellt aktiv sedan jag var femton. 

Henrik suckade. Någonstans visste han att hon hade rätt. Men det var så stort och svårt att omfatta. Han hade fått tillbaka sin älskade unge. Det var ett mirakel. Och hon hade utvecklats till en fantastisk person, varm, klok och kärleksfull, trots allt hon gått igenom. Trots den där jävla, satans Frank. Trots att hon varit tvungen att växa upp utan sin riktiga pappa. Och utan sin underbara mamma. Åh, Alice, var är du.... ett hugg av saknad drog igenom honom. 

Alice hade vetat hur det skulle vara. 

Han stod med armbågarna mot köksön. Lutade huvudet i händerna. Huvudvärken från den förbannade Kevin/Brians slag gjorde sig påmind igen. Han gned tinningarna och tittade upp på Saga. Hon drack lugnt sitt kaffe. 

Då hände det. I ett ögonblick, bara några sekunder långt, såg han Alice igen. Hon stod precis bakom Saga. Hon lutade sig fram, det såg ut som om hon lade sina händer på Sagas axlar medan hon tittade oavvänt och allvarligt på honom. Och sen var hon borta. Han flämtade till och kände sig alldeles mjuk i knäna. Backade bakåt tills han stod med ryggen mot kylskåpet. Saga såg förvånat på honom. 

\- Vad hände? 

\- Jeg så hende igen. Alice. Hun var her. Lige bag dig. 

Saga vände sig snabbt om. Sen tittade hon intensivt på Henrik igen. 

\- Sa hon något? 

\- Nej. Men der var ingen tvivl om hvad hun mente... 

\- Vadå? Vad menade hon? 

\- At du har ret, Saga. At jeg må acceptere at hon ikke laengere er en lille pige. Men den Christoffer...du har mödt ham...hvordan er han, synes du? 

\- Bra. Tack vare att han angav sig själv kunde vi ju lösa fallet och hitta Astrid. Det tycker jag var ansvarsfullt. Modigt. 

\- Ja. Jeg ved det godt. Jeg er selvfölgelig utrolig takknemmelig... 

\- Rättegången mot honom börjar nästa vecka. Jag sa till Astrid att det inte är särskilt troligt att han får fängelse. Men hon är orolig. Jag tror det är bra om du visar henne ditt stöd. 

\- Ja. Ja, det er riktigt. Jeg vil tale med hende. Lige om lidt. 

Men Astrid hade tjuvlyssnat till hela samtalet. Plötsligt stod hon där mellan dem. I famnen hade hon den lilla tygkängurun som varit hennes käraste skatt när hon var liten. Och som var det första hon såg när hon kom tillbaka till sitt gamla rum. 

\- Astrid...skat... 

Han öppnade armarna och slöt henne i sin famn. Hon kurade in sitt ansikte mot hans skjorta. 

\- Jeg vil bare gerne möde ham, far. Han er min eneste ven. 

\- Ja, skat. Selvfölgelig. Selvfölgelig skal du det.. 

Han såg över Astrids huvud hur Saga reste sig och tog på kappan. Han ville att hon skulle stanna. Han ville det så intensivt. Men han kunde inte släppa Astrid. 

\- Vil du ikke nok blive lidt? 

Saga skakade på huvudet. Och precis innan hon gick sträckte hon ur armen, strök hon med handen längs han underarm, armen som höll hårt om Astrid. Hon såg honom i ögonen. Hennes blick var öppen, varm. På ett sätt som han så sällan sett hos henne. Kärleksfull. Han darrade inombords. Astrid pussade hon på kinden, mumlade ett "tak far" och smög sedan tillbaka in till sitt rum. Han hörde ytterdörren stängas efter Saga. Han fick använda all sin kraft för att inte springa efter henne och bönfalla henne att inte gå. 

 

2, 

Och så hade det fortsatt. Saga, som den första gången de skulle ha sex, hade beordrat honom att inte röra vid hennes kropp och som avskydde beröring, både att få och att ge, hade börjat röra vid honom. Små, förstulna smekningar när ingen såg. Ibland fick han för sig att det var som ett experiment för henne. Att hon provade för att se vad som hände. Hur det påverkade henne hade han ingen aning om. Men för hans del kändes hennes beröring in i minsta del av cellerna. Det fanns inte en millimeter av honom som inte var totalt medveten om hennes hud mot hans varje gång det hände. Det var inte främst det att han blev sexuellt upphetsad. Även om det var en del av det. Nej, det var på en mycket djupare nivå. Allt stannade omkring honom. Alla ord förvann från honom. Han kände sig totalt blottlagd. Öppen. Sårbar. Det var fantastiskt. Och fruktansvärt. 

Så nog var det något som höll på att förändras. Det gjorde honom förvirrad. Okoncentrerad. Och han undrade vart det skulle leda. För han visste nu att han var totalt och fullkomligt beroende av henne. Om han saknat henne tidigare, när hon var i fängelse eller ute på sin resa, så var det bara som en mild västanfläkt mot hur det var nu. 

Barbara på jobbet såg hans förvirring. Hon såg allt. Och hon älskade att retas. Hon kunde går förbi hans skrivbord när han totalt fallit i tankar och glömt vad han höll på med, knuffa till honom med höften och säga: 

\- Hallöj Romeo! Hvordan går det? 

Tack och lov för flexikontoret. Han ockuperade skrivbordet längst in i hörnet vid fönstret. Där kunde han sitta ifred och stirra på skrivbordet som Saga själv ställt dit och som nu stod hopfällt, lutat mot väggen i väntan på att hon skulle hämta det. 

 

Rättegången mot Christoffer hade börjat. Astrid insisterade på att vara med. Varje dag. De hade hunnit träffa varandra några gånger, Henrik hade kört henne till tåget i Kastrup så att hon kunde ta tåget över bron. Helst hade han velat köra henne hela vägen, men Astrid hade varit obeveklig. Hon måste få åka själv. Hände det något i Malmö så kunde hon ringa Saga. 

Vänskapen mellan Astrid och Saga hade utvecklats till något som han aldrig ens vågat hoppas på. Han hade på sin höjd tänkt att de kanske skulle kunna acceptera varandra. Kunna umgås ibland. Längst in i bakhuvudet hade han ibland tänkt att Saga och han kanske skulle kunna flytta ihop om en fem sex år, när Astrid flyttat hemifrån. Den tanken slog han genast bort igen. Hon hade precis kommit tillbaka till honom. Då kunde han ju inte fundera över hur det skulle bli när hon flyttade från honom. Men Saga och Astrid var nu så goda vänner att han nära nog kände sting av svartsjuka. Vad pratade de om? De hade tagit långpromenad längs Amagerstranden. Astrid behövde träna sitt skadade ben. Aldrig hade väl Saga gått långpromenad med honom och hans skadade ben. 

Och nu när rättegången börjat, träffades Astrid och Saga vid Triangelns station och sedan gick de tillsammans till tingsrätten. När hon kom hem var hon full av tankar kring den juridiska processen. Det var tydligt att Saga gjorde ett bra jobb av att förklara allt som hände. En enda gång gick hon ut och väntade utanför. Det var när Frank skulle vittna. Hon ville inte se honom. Aldrig någonsin igen. 

 

3\. 

Astrid frågade Saga om allt. Det var så mycket hon hade missat. Skolan i byn hade inte legat i framkant med sin undervisning, det var tydligt, tänkte Saga. Astrid hade dessutom vantrivts så mycket att hon mest befunnit sig i sin egen värld och försökt ha så lite som möjligt med de andra att göra. Saga kände igen sig. Astrid hade hittat sin tillflykt i biblioteket i grannbyn. Hon lånade all fantasy hon kunde hitta, alla historiska romaner och allt om kläder från andra tider. Hon visste allt medeltiden. Men ganska lite om nutiden. 

Det var också tydligt att hon inte haft någon att prata med om kroppens utveckling. Det hade varit likadant för Saga. Men hon hade ett vetenskapligt intresse för saken och lånade läkarböcker för att sätta sig in i sin kropps mysterier. Astrid, däremot, blev lite skrämd första gången hon fick mens. Anna var borta sedan något halvår. Hon sörjde sin syster bortom all gräns men vågade inte visa det för Frank. Så när hon upptäckte blod i trosorna trodde hon först att hon var så ledsen att hennes kropp hade gått sönder. Sedan hade det kommit upp något svagt minne från någon biologilektion. Hon letade upp boken och fick en ungefärlig uppfattning av hur det hela gick till. Men hon hade ingen att prata med. Ingen att fråga. Hon övervägde att gå till Harriet. Men även om hon oftast var snäll mot henne kunde hon ibland bli jättearg och slänga ut folk. Det vågade hon inte riskera. 

Därför var hon full av frågor. Och det kändes aldrig pinsamt att fråga Saga. Hon berättade alltid exakt som det var. Inga bortförklaringar, inget undvikande. Och en sak till: Saga tyckte inte synd om henne. Alla andra vuxna hon träffade, lärare, psykologer, läkare, la huvudet på sned och såg beklagande ut. Hon hatade det. Men Saga bara var. Bara förstod. Och förklarade gärna. Tog sig tid. 

\- Så det är alltså inte sant att det finns en mödomshinna, som är liksom ett lock? Som går sönder första gången man har sex? 

\- Nej, det är en myt. Det fick ett hudveck som sitter som en krans kring slidöppningen. Men den är helt töjbar och går inte sönder vid normalt samlag. Även om det är första gången. 

\- Men alla säger att det gör ont första gången. Eller det har jag läst. Och att det blöder. 

\- Nej, det är också en myt. Om det gör ont och blöder så kan den bero på att kvinnan kanske spänner sig och är rädd. Det varken blödde eller gjorde ont första gången för mig. 

\- Men.... hur var det...första gången? 

\- Nja, det var väl inte så bra. Det tog lite tid innan jag lärt mig hur jag skulle göra för att det skulle bli bra. 

\- Men...var du kär i den första killen du var med? 

\- Nej. Nej, det var jag inte. 

Astrid tvekade. Hon ville så gärna veta ifall Saga var kär nu. I hennes pappa. Men där gick gränsen för vad hon vågade. Hon var alldeles för rädd för att få ett nekande svar. Istället tänkte hon igenom vad det mer var för frågor som hon hade tänkt ställa. 

\- Har du haft sex med en annan tjej någon gång? 

\- Ja, fyra gånger. Två av de gångerna med samma person. 

\- Hur var det? 

\- Annorlunda. Inte bättre eller sämre, bara annorlunda. Men relationerna var mycket jobbigare. Det är enklare med killar. För det mesta. 

Och så fortsatte de. Saga kunde känna sig väldigt upplyft efter de långa samtalen med Astrid. Hon kände att hon verkligen hjälpte henne med en massa tankar som hon hållit för sig själv i hela sitt liv. Men hon tänkte och reflekterade också över det de pratade om på ett moget sätt, tänkte Saga. Och hennes tankar förde ofta resonemangen ett steg vidare. Och Saga insåg att också hon lärde sig i deras möten. 

 

4\. 

\- Det är nu två veckor sedan vi sågs senast. Hur har du haft det? 

Den unga psykologen betraktade Saga med samma uppmärksamhet och intresse som alltid. Men hon lät lite täppt i näsan. Hon hade troligen varit förkyld. Det var nog därför förra veckans session blev inställd. Saga hade saknat det mer än hon hade trott. Hon hade många funderingar mellan deras möten. Ibland skrev hon ner dem för att säkert komma ihåg det hon ville ta upp. 

\- Bra. Jag har suttit med Astrid på rättegången mot Christoffer, hennes pojkvän, varje dag denna veckan. Dom kommer imorgon. Därför var det bra att jag fick en tid lite senare idag. Så att jag kunde vara på tingsrätten hela dagen. 

\- Hur fungerar relationen med Astrid? 

\- Bra. Mycket bra. Vi pratar mycket. Hon frågar mig om en massa saker. 

\- Som vadå? 

\- Sex. De hade väldigt dålig sexualundervisning på hennes skola. Och hon har inte haft någon att prata med om detta. Jag tror att hon varit väldigt ensam sedan hennes syster dog. Hon verkar inte ha haft några andra vänner förrän Christoffer dök upp. Och …. jag tycker om att prata med henne... jag brukar ha svårt för att prata med unga flickor. De är ofta så fnissiga och osäkra. Och det kan vara så svårt att förstå vad de egentligen menar... 

\- De kan ha dolda agendor? 

\- Ja, precis. Unga killar är mycket enklare att förstå och prata med. Men Astrid säger att hon inte heller tycker om tjejer som är fjolliga. Hon tycker om att får raka svar på sina frågor. 

\- Din syster. Jennifer. Du har berättat att hon var omtyckt och hade många vänner. Men hur såg er relation ut? 

Saga tittade ner i knät ett ögonblick. Jag flyttade hemifrån så fort jag fyllt arton. Jag bodde i ett hyresrum vid Davidhallstorg när jag gick sista året på gymnasiet på Petriskolan. När jag sedan tagit studenten och började plugga i Lund året därpå bodde jag på ett studentrum i Lund. Men det var under den hösten Jennifer blev mer och mer sjuk. Och jag hade alltid vetat att det var mamma som gjorde henne sjuk. Jag förstod bara inte hur. Det var då jag råkade läsa en artikel om Münchhaussen by proxy. Diagnosen stämde på alla sätt på min mamma. Men visste inte hur jag skulle kunna bevisa det. Därför anklagade jag mina föräldrar för att ha begått kontinuerliga sexuella övergrepp på mig under tio år. 

\- Du har tidigare berättat att du inte kan ljuga. Att det aldrig blir trovärdigt. Och att det ibland har ställt till problem i ditt yrke. Att lögn ibland är ett måste. 

\- Ja, det stämmer. Men jag vara bara tvungen att få ut Jennifer. Hon skulle ha dött annars. Jag fick en lägenhet i Rosengård av socialen och så snart hon flyttat hem till mig blev hon frisk igen. Hon var inte ens förkyld under de två år vi bodde tillsammans där. 

\- Hur hade ni det under den tiden? 

\- Bra. Jag pluggade mikrobiologi. Hon gick i skolan. Ibland hade hon kompisar hemma. Då var jag på mitt rum. Ibland var vi tillsammans bara vi två. 

\- Pratade ni om era föräldrar? 

\- Bara en gång. Det var några veckor innan hon tog livet av sig. Då sa hon att hon var glad för att de satt i fängelse. Att vi hade det bättre för oss själva. Hon verkade arg. Sen pratade vi inte mer om det. Det var nog dumt. 

Saga slokade där hon satt. Skulden över Jennifers död hade lyfts av henne. Men sorgen fanns kvar. Det var nästan som om den kommit ifatt henne. Som om känslan av att vara skyldig till hennes död legat i vägen för sorgen. Tårar droppade ner i Sagas knä. Hon torkade snabbt bort dem. 

\- Men jag tänker att jag kanske kan vara en bättre person för Astrid. Hon har ju också mist sin syster. Och sin mamma. Henrik är en jättebra pappa, tror jag, men hon säger att det finns saker hon hellre pratar med mig om. Även om jag aldrig skulle kunna bli som hennes mamma. Jag har inte de egenskaper som behövs för att vara mamma. 

\- Jag är säker på att du redan är en viktig person i Astrids liv även om du inte kan ersätta hennes mamma. Men jag är inte lika säker på att du inte har de egenskaper som behövs för att vara mamma. Du skulle kanske inte vara som Astrids mamma ifall du fick barn. Men det finns mer än ett sätt att vara en bra förälder på. 

 

4\. 

Henrik hade tagit ledigt för att kunna åka med Astrid till Malmö dagen då dom meddelades i Christoffers rättegång. Saga hade av en slump blivit kallad att vittna i ett annat mål samtidigt, som handlade om ett polisingripande hon var med i för flera år sedan, före tiden hon satt i fängelse. Men hon hoppades kunna smita in på Christoffers mål så att hon kunde vara där när domslutet lästes upp. 

Henrik hade bara träffat Christoffer och hans mamma som hastigast en gång tidigare, men nu när han såg den unge mannen stå där inför domaren, blev han lite tagen av hur lugn och redig han verkade. Mogen, klok och sansad. Hur hade den idioten Niels kunnat få en så bra son? Astrid satt blek och sammanbiten. Enda gångerna hon rörde en min var när Christoffer tittade på henne. Då lyste hon upp en smula. På andra sidan om honom hade Christoffers mamma Sofie kommit och satt sig. Hennes lite lätt inställsamma stil när de hälsade bekom honom en smula illa. Efter att ha läst domsluten kring besöksförbuden som Niels hade belagts med mot sin familj så kunde han inte förstå hur hon kunnat vara så mjäkig mot en man som misshandlade och hotade både henne och sonen. Och när den saken var över så var hon genast involverad med en ny man med samma våldsamma tendenser. Sen den värsta tanken av alla; hur kunde denne vidrige Frank locka till sig Alice så pass att hon tog med sig barnen och åkte till Sverige för att träffa honom? Illamåendet sköljde över honom. 

Han rycktes ur sin tankegång när Astrid tog hans hand. 

Domen meddelades. Christoffer ansågs skyldig till vållande till annans död. Han friades helt för misstanken om dråp. Straffet blev samhällstjänst. Advokaten meddelade att hennes klient inte tänkte överklaga. Astrid sjönk ihop som en trasa bredvid honom. Han la armen om henne och kramade henne hårt. 

När rättegången var avslutad och alla strömmade ut ur rättssalen tittade Henrik överallt efter Saga. Han hoppades hon skulle ha tid att tillbringa resten av dagen med honom. Det var en evighet sedan de varit på tu man hand och han saknade henne så det värkte. Men hon syntes inte till. Astrid och Christoffer flög i varandras armar så fort de fick chansen. Henrik stod en bit ifrån och iakttog dem i smyg. Det kändes faktiskt helt okej att se dem tillsammans. Han kände inget annat än värme och glädje över att hans lilla flicka var stor nog att ha pojkvän. Och lyckligtvis en trevlig och bra sådan, som det verkade. Sofie kom fram till honom. Hon tittade på det unga paret och log sedan mot Henrik. 

\- Så fina de är! Hon är verkligen en söt flicka, din dotter. 

\- Ja, tak, Christoffer er virkelig også en fin fyr. 

\- Ja.... 

Hon skruvade på sig. Log igen mot honom. Strök undan det långa håret på ett lite överdrivet, nästan flirtigt sätt. Henrik såg sig om igen. Var var Saga? 

\- Jo, jag tänkte, sa Sofie, nu när våra ungdomar är så förtjusta i varandra...du och jag skulle kanske kunna ses någon gång och fika? Eller något sånt? 

Ännu en gång slängde hon med håret och log med huvudet på sned. Inställsamt. Smörigt. Henrik tog nästan ett steg tillbaka av avsmak. Stod hon här och flirtade med honom när hennes son precis blivit dömd för vålande till sin pappas, hennes före detta mans död? Och föreslog en date? 

\- Hej, Saga Norén! 

Tack och lov! Plötsligt stod hon vid hans sida och sträckte fram handen mot Sofie. Sofie hälsade lite tveksamt tillbaka. Hon tittade lite undrande på Henrik och sedan tillbaka på Saga. Det var tydligt att hon undrade vilken relation de hade till varandra. Henrik ville inget annat än att bli av med henne. Hennes pinsamma raggningsförsök stod honom upp i halsen. Han övervägde om han skulle våga lägga armen om Saga för att få henne att tro att han var upptagen. Men innan han samlat mod till detta kände han Saga smyga in sin hand i hans och ställa sig riktigt tätt intill honom. Han blev alldeles mjuk i hela kroppen. Hennes oväntade beröring lämnade honom som vanligt totalt handfallen och utan ord. Hon var så nära att hennes hår kittlade hans kind. Han kunde inte röra sig. Som i en dimma såg han Astrid och Christoffer komma fram till dem. Astrids ansikte strålade. 

\- Far, er det ok at Christoffer og jeg går i biografen? 

Han ville gärna svara att det var helt okej. För då kunde han kanske få vara med Saga under tiden. Men inga ord kom. Han kände hur Saga tittade uppfodrande på honom. Hon var de unga tus beskyddare. Så det enda han kunde göra var att nicka sitt bifall. 

\- Ring til mig bagefter! Vi tar hjem sammen... 

Lyckades han få fram. 

De försvann iväg. Sofie skruvade åter på sig. Hon såg bortkommen ut. För ett ögonblick tyckte Henrik synd om henne. Det var inte otroligt att han skulle raggat upp henne om han träffat på henne på något av de där singelklubbsmötena. Före Saga. Men han visste också att han aldrig skulle ha ringt henne igen. 

\- Jamen då ska väl jag också gå, sa Sofie. Trevligt att träffas... 

Varken Henrik eller Saga kom sig för att svara. När hon försvunnit ut genom glasdörrarna släppte Saga Henriks hand och gick mot utgången också hon. Tomrummet hon lämnade var kallt. 

\- Jag är hungrig, hörde han henne säga. 

Det var bara att följa efter. 

 

6\. 

Saga var väl förtrogen med alla matställen kring Malmö tingsrätt. Hon hade ofta varit där och vittnat som polis och eftersom det kunde bli en lång väntan innan hon kallades in i rättssalen var hon oftast hungrig som en varg när hon kom ut. Hon styrde snabbt kosan förbi Petri kyrka till en restaurant på hörnet mot Östergatan. Henrik kom ikapp henne med några långa steg. 

\- Tak for at du reddede mig fra hende Sofie... 

\- Varsågod. 

Saga hade inte tänkt på det viset. När hon äntligen kommit ut från den rättegång hon vittnat i och såg Henrik stå där med Christoffers mamma fick det henne att göra något som hon sällan gjorde. Hon följde sin instinkt. Hon tänkte eller analyserade inte, försökte inte förstå. Hon bara gick fram till Henrik, tog hans hand och ställde sig nära intill. Inte av svartsjuka eller för att hävda någon sorts äganderätt till honom. Utan bara för att hon ville vara där. Och på samma sätt släppte hon taget när hungern tog över och hon snabbt ville ha mat. 

De slog sig ner vid ett fönsterbord. Saga beställde utan att se på menyn in det hon ätit där förut, slottsstek med brynt potatis. Henrik tog detsamma. 

\- Hur menar du, räddade dig? 

\- Men hon stod der og flirtede med mig...det var altså pinligt! 

\- Varför då? Tyckte du inte om det? De flesta män tycker väl om när kvinnor flirtar med dem. 

\- Men nej. Hon er altså ikke min type, og også... 

Han orkade inte undra längre. Frustrationen rev i honom. Han måste få veta. 

\- Hvad med os to? Er vi sammen? Eller er vi kun...hvad siger I på svensk...KK? 

\- Knullkamrater? 

Att tala om det han kände för Saga med så prosaiskt språk kändes hur fel som helst. Han kom att tänka på sin före detta kollega Jonas. Det var definitivt ett uttryck som den killen skulle ta till sitt hjärta. Men nu hade han ju själv fört det på tal. Så han bara ryckte på axlarna och nickade. 

Saga satt tyst. Hon var helt oförberedd på att stå till svars för allt som pågick inom henne. Hon kände sig trängd. Alla hennes vanliga försvarsmekanismer gjorde sig beredda att gå igång. Men eftersom hon numera faktiskt var medveten om dem och hur de fungerade, så var de inte längre stabila och pålitliga. Den gången, efter aborten, då hon faktiskt totalt blottlagt sig inför Henrik och förklarat att hon var förälskad i henne, hade han avvisat henne brutalt och sagt att hon inte visste vad kärlek var. Han hade sårat henne gruvligt. Hon fokuserade så stenhårt på att vinna honom tillbaka genom att hitta hans barn att hon aldrig tillät sig känna den smärtan. Det insåg hon först nu. 

Henrik satt tyst och stel. Hans blick stirrade oseende ut på gatan. Han ångrade sig. Varför måste han börja tjata på henne? Hon var skygg som en hind när det kom till känslor. 

Deras mat kom. Saga som varit så hungrig för en stund sen hade helt tappat aptiten. Köttet kändes segt och hur hon än tuggade orkade hon knappt svälja ner det. 

Henrik åt snabbt upp sin mat utan att känna hur det smakade. Han tänkte på det där lyckliga dygnet när de var överens om barnet. Att hon skulle föda det och sedan ge det till honom. Och hon hade bestämt sig för att fortsätta bo hos honom. På kylskåpet fanns en lista med saker hon inte skulle äta som gravid. Under det dygnet hade de varit i byn där Astrid fanns. De hade träffat Frank. Vad skulle ha hänt om de råkat på Astrid redan då? Skulle han känt igen henne? Vem vet. Men under ett dygn hade han varit lycklig. Och sedan sprack alltihop. 

Han flyttade undan sin tallrik. Sträckte sig fram över bordet, ville ta hennes händer. Men hon rörde sig inte. 

\- Saga...undskyld! Det var ikke min mening at laegge pres på dig. Jeg er her for dig hvis du vil. 

Försiktigt tog Saga upp sina händer ur knät och la dem i Henriks. Hans varma, mjuka händer. De slöt sig kring hennes och det fanns inte obehagligt i det, inget hotfullt. Värmen bara spred sig vidare genom henne. Beröringsexperimentet kunde bocka av ytterligare en punkt; det gick också bra att ta emot beröring. Från dem man brydde sig mest om. Den man brydde sig mest om. 

 

7\. 

 

Henrik hade kunnat ge vad som helst för att få tillbringa resten av dagen i Malmö med Saga. Men givetvis ringde Lillian. Han var tvungen att ge sig iväg till Köpenhamn. Och givetvis tog förhören av en massa skjutglada idioter, höga som hus, hela kvällen och halva natten. När Astrid ringde och sa att hon var på väg hem var klockan halv tio. Han insåg att han inte kunde komma loss från jobbet på flera timmar och därför alltså inte heller hämta henne vid tåget och köra henne hem. 

\- Astrid, du må ikke gå hjem alene om aftenen, det er for farligt. 

Astrid förstod faktiskt detta och föreslog att hon kunde sova hos Saga. Det fick hon givetvis. 

Saga svängde upp porschen vid Triangeln och Astrid hoppade in. 

\- Kunde du inte sova över hos Christoffer? 

\- Nja, det kändes inte riktigt rätt... 

\- Att sova där? Eller menar du att ha sex? 

\- Båda. Jag kommer att vilja ha sex med honom, bara inte än. Inte förrän det känns rätt. 

\- Det är bra. Du ska gå på vad du känner. På det som känns rätt. 

Astrid var helt slut. Saga bäddade extrasängen, men under tiden hade Astrid, som satt i Sagas säng och såg på TV, somnat. Saga la över henne täcket. Tittade en stund på den sovande flickan. Hon kunde tydligt se drag av Henrik i hennes ansikte, även om Henrik menade att hon var mer lik sin mamma till sättet. En ny känsla tog form inom Saga. Ömhet. Den hade nog snuddat vid henne förut. Den döda flickan på rättsmedicin som blivit förgiftad av sin egen pappa. Minnena av Jennifer, när hon inte längre kände skuld. Och nu Astrid. Hon strök försiktigt över hennes kind och kröp sedan ner i den obekväma extrasängen. Innan hon somnade messade hon Henrik att Astrid var där hos henne och att allt var bra. Svaret kom direkt. "Tak". Och så ett hjärta. Saga tittade länge på det. Sedan somnade hon. 

 

Morgonen därpå ringde Henrik och väckte henne. 

\- Saga Norén, svarade hon med svajig, sömndrucken stämma. 

\- Men godmorgen, sovetryne! Rise and shine! Vil du ikke komme med Astrid idag, så spiser vi noget sammen? 

Saga kämpade för att få igång tankeverksamheten i sin sömnomtöcknade hjärna. Hon visste att det fanns någon orsak till att hon borde säga nej. Men hon kunde inte komma på vad det var. När hon inte svarade direkt tog Henrik till argumentet som har förberett: 

\- Men du skal jo stadig ha noget at spise idag? Jeg laver noget laekkert. Astrid ville vaere glad hvis du kom. 

Han hade snart inte fler argument. Nu fick hon säga ja. 

\- Hm, jag hade tänkt läsa idag. Och handla ett nytt skrivbord på IKEA, det gamla får inte plats där jag vill ha det... 

\- Men ingen tar til IKEA på en lördag. 

\- Ja, jag kommer väl med och äter, då. 

\- Ja! Det er fint! Så ses vi! 

Han la ner mobilen i fickan, öppnade kylskåpet för att se vad han behövde handla inför kvällen. Varför var hon så varm och inbjudande ena sekunden och så motsträvig nästa? Hennes händer hade varit så varma och ömma i hans på restauranten igår. Hon hade darrat lätt när han kysst hennes kind innan han sprang iväg då Lillian ringt. Men hon hade inte ryggat undan. 

Nåja. Nu hade hon lovat att komma. Och Saga Norén stod vid sitt ord. Det visste han. 

 

Den parmesangratinerade kycklingfilén med avokadosalsa och klyftpotatis blev verkligen perfekt. Det var en av hans paradrätter på den tiden de hade parmiddagar, Alice och han. Han ställde fram ugnsformarna med den ångande varma, väldoftande maten på bordet. Astrid hämtade flaskor med bubbelvatten från kylskåpet. Saga satt tyst vid bordet. Hon såg lite annorlunda ut. Henrik hade sett det direkt de kom, Astrid och hon. Hon hade inte den vanliga trista T-shirten, utan en ljus, tunn blus utan ärmar som fram hävde hennes slanka hals och armar 0ch till det ett par mörkblå linnebyxor som satt perfekt. Den klädde henne verkligen. Men det var inte det som var skillnaden. När Henrik lutade sig fram över bordet med en flaska vitt vin och en frågande blick, såg han var det var: hon hade sminkat sig. Mycket diskret, men dock. Hyn var jämn och slät av någon foundation, troligen av hög kvalitet, kring ögonen hade hon dragit ett lätt drag med en ljusbrun eyeliner och satt mascara på de långa, lätt böjda fransarna. Kinderna skiftade svagt i en rosa ton. Något rörde sig inom Henrik. Hon hade gjort sig vacker. För honom. Hon var alltid vacker i hans ögon. Men denna lilla förhöjning - och det faktum att hon gjort detta för honom – fick honom att dra efter andan, så betagen blev han. Troligen hade hans eget fixande av sitt utseende, innan hon kom, tagit längre tid. Men. 

Han märkte inte hur han blivit stående helt stilla med vinflaskan i handen en lång stund. 

\- Nej tack, jag dricker inte vin, sa Saga. 

Henrik kom tillbaka till verkligheten. 

\- Nej, det ved jeg godt. Men denne vin passer så godt sammen med maden. Kan du ikke smage lidt? Bare et glas? 

Han visste att hon aldrig rörde alkohol överhuvudtaget. Egentligen högaktade han henne för det. Men just ikväll hade det varit så bra om hon kunnat slappna av en lite smula, bara. Det kändes därför som en liten seger när hon nickade och sköt fram glaset. 

Det blev en bra middag. De pratade om de olika platser Saga besökt under sin resa. Astrid, som knappt varit utanför byn under åren hos Frank, var idel öra. Och Henrik som tågluffat Europa runt ett antal gånger i yngre år, kände också lusten att bara fara iväg. Utan mål. Köra längs Europas kända och okända vägar och se var man hamnar. Med dessa två fantastiska varelser som satt vid hans middagsbord och åt upp varenda smula av maten han lagat. 

Mangosorbet till dessert. Också den blev perfekt. Han var verkligen på topp ikväll. I vart fall när det gällde maten. Skypesignalen ljöd från Astrids dator som stod på soffbordet. Hon rusade dit. Henrik log och blinkade mot Saga. 

\- Christoffer... da jeg ville tale med min förste kaereste, var jeg nödt til at bruge telefonen i kökkenet hvor alle kunne höre. 

\- Hur gammal var du då? När du hade din första flickvän? 

\- Jeg var 16. Og du? Hvor gammel var du? 

\- Jag var 14 när jag träffade min första pojkvän. Samma dag som jag fyllde femton hade vi sex första gången. Någon flickvän har jag inte haft, men jag haft sex med tjejer fyra gånger, två gånger med samma person. Då var jag 23, 24, tror jag. 

\- Har du vaeret sammen med en pige? 

Henrik såg fascinerad ut. 

\- Inte en. Tre. 

\- Hvordan var det? Kunne du lide det? 

\- Det var annorlunda. Men bra. Ja, jag tyckte om det. 

Henrik log ett brett leende. Denna kvinna upphörde aldrig att förvåna och fascinera 

Astrid kom med datorn i famnen, på skärmen syntes en leende Christoffer. 

\- Christoffer vil gerne sige noget. 

Hon ställde datorn på bordet framför Saga och Henrik. Christoffer vinkade lite tafatt till dem. 

\- Hej, hej... jo, jag vill bara tacka för allt stöd från er och för att du Saga var där med Astrid hela veckan. Och du Henrik var där igår. Det har betytt jättemycket för mig. 

Sofie dök upp bakom honom. Hon vinkade också. 

\- Tack tack från mig också, sa hon och försvann sedan ur bild. 

\- Jamen selv tak. Takket vaere dig er Astrid hjemme igen. 

Christoffer log brett och Astrid högg datorn och försvann in på sitt rum. 

Henrik dukade av. Saga satte sig i soffan. När Henrik fått in disken i diskmaskinen tog han med vinflaskan och glasen till soffbordet. 

\- Du hade rätt i att vinet passade bra till maten, sa Saga. Men nu vill jag inte ha mer. 

\- Det er ok, sa Henrik och hällde upp mer i sitt eget glas. 

\- Mina föräldrar drack för mycket ibland. När de hade fest. Jag brukade ta med Jennifer ner i källaren för att vi skulle slippa undan alla fulla vuxna. 

Henrik satte sig intill henne. Han la handen över hennes hand. Hon såg på den. Och sedan på honom. Han kunde se hur hon funderade på något. 

\- Jo, det är en sak som jag tror jag borde berätta. 

Hon tänkte efter ett ögonblick. Henrik satt tyst och spänd. 

\- Du vet ju att jag inte tycker om när folk tar i mig. 

Han nickade. Hennes hand låg kvar, stilla under hans. 

\- Jag diskuterade detta med min psykolog och hon undrade om det funnits någon som jag inte haft något emot att bli vidrörd av. Och då tänkte jag på två personer: Jennifer och Hans. Psykologen att det inte bara har med min personlighet att göra, utan också saker som hänt mig. Och att det kanske är så att jag kan...tycka om beröring av de som är viktiga för mig. Som jag litar på. 

Henriks hjärta bultade hårt. Försiktighet nu! 

\- Jeg kan se at du klarer det fint med Astrid. 

\- Ja, hon har nästan blivit som....en syster. 

\- Og....hvad med mig? 

Henrik hade svårt att hålla rösten stadig. 

\- Den där morgonen efter att bilen gått sönder och jag såg huset det där huset... 

Han nickade. 

\- Jag vaknade tidigt, före dig. Jag tänkte på att mina obehagskänslor inför beröring kanske hade med våldtäkten att göra. Och att det kanske skulle bli lättare efterhand, nu när jag visste om det. Så jag bestämde mig för att göra ett experiment och undersöka detta. Och mitt första försök var att jag la mig riktigt tätt intill dig. 

Henriks ögon vidgades. 

\- Det lagde jeg ikke maerke til. 

\- Nej, du sov. 

\- Hvor taet? 

\- Så nära det gick. Jag la huvudet på ditt bröst. Armen om dig. 

Henrik kände sig svag i hela kroppen. Hur hade han kunnat vara en sådan idiot att han sov igenom detta? 

\- Og? Vad var resultatet? Af eksperimentet? 

\- Att det kändes bra. 

\- Ha. Thank God! Så derfor er du kommet naermere... 

Sagas hand under hans rörde sig. Smög in sina fingrar mellan hans. Henrik tog in njutningen i detta i flera sekunder innan han lyfte den andra handen, lyften undan en hårslinga och smekte hennes kind. 

\- Og... hvad synes du er det naeste skridt...i eksperimentet? 

Det var knappt så rösten bar honom. Sagas ansikte var så nära. Hon såg rakt in i hans ögon med sin allvarsamma, ärliga blick. Så lutade hon sig fram och sökte upp hans läppar med sina. En mjuk, försiktig puss. Inte ögonblickskort som den han fått i sjukhussängen. Längre. Mycket längre. Och sedan backade hon tillbaka lite. Såg på honom igen. Ett litet leende, så ovanligt för Saga, glittrade i hennes ögon. Så lutade hon sig fram och mötte hans läppar igen. Med en mun som öppnade sig en aning. Och han närmade sig henne försiktigt, oändligt mjukt i kyssen, livrädd för att skrämma denna hind på flykten. Men hettan, som vibrerat mellan dem båda så länge, fann dem. Och de föll i en djup, het virvel av läppar, tungor, värme och väta. Henrik kände som om han höll på att drunkna. Han måste ha luft om han inte ska dö. Han drar sig ur kyssen men sluter Saga i sina armar. Vaggar henne mot sitt bröst. 

\- Saga, viskar han. Min elskede. 

 

8\. 

 

Astrid var törstig och varm som alltid när hon skypade med Christoffer. Denna kvällen lyssnade de mest på musik, de hade precis samma smak och spelade upp låtar för varandra på Spotify, pratade om texter och artister. Det var så enkelt att vara med honom. Så självklart. Och samtidigt spännande. 

\- Morsan var bara så pinsam igår efter rättegången, sa han plötsligt. 

\- Vadå? 

Astrid hade knappt fått något intryck alls av henne. 

\- Såg du inte? Hur hon försökte flirta med din pappa? 

Det hade Astrid inte lagt märke till. Christoffer stönade. 

\- Sådär gör hon jämt när hon ser någon hon tycker är snygg. 

Astrid fnissade till. Hon hade inte tänkt på att hennes pappa var snygg. Men det var han ju faktiskt. Om man var i den åldern. 

\- Men som tur var kom Saga så jag tror hon fattade vinken. Att han är upptagen. 

Astrid skakade på huvudet. 

\- Men jag vet inte om de verkligen är tillsammans, pappa och Saga. Jag tror inte ens pappa vet det. Men jag hoppas verkligen. 

\- Skulle det vara coolt att ha Saga som plastmamma? 

Astrid rynkade på näsan. Saga och plastmamma var liksom två ord som inte fick plats i samma mening. 

\- Nej, Saga är Saga. Men hon är jättebra. Som en storasyster. Inte som Anna. Men som om vi hade haft en syster till. Eller nåt. Svårt att beskriva. Man har aldrig tråkigt med henne. Och man kan prata om allt. Hon är bara bäst. 

Christoffer nickade. 

\- Blev din mamma besviken, då? Om pappa nu är upptagen? 

Christoffer skrattade. 

\- Nej, det tror jag inte. Hon är på Tinderdate ikväll. Igen! 

Astrid skrattade också. Så patetiskt! 

\- Kan du vänta lite? Jag ska bara hämta ett glas vatten! 

Han nickade igen. 

Astrid gick ut ur sitt rum till köket. Hon tog ett glas och spolade vattnet en stund för att det skulle bli kallt. Pappa och Saga satt inte kvar vid matbordet. Hon tittade runt i rummet efter dem. Hjärtat tog ett glädjeskutt när hon fick syn på dem. De satt i soffan, djupt inbegripna i en kyss. Det kändes mer än lite genant att komma på dem sådär, men de hade inte märkt att hon var där. Inte heller hört hur hon spolat vatten i kranen. Försiktigt fyllde hon sitt glas och smög sedan så tyst hon kunde in på sitt rum igen. Christoffer väntade på dataskärmen. Astrid bubblade över. 

\- Vet du vad jag just såg!?! 

 

9\. 

 

Saga låg flämtande i Henriks armar. Hon kunde känna hans hjärta skena i samma fart som hennes eget. Så här kunde en kyss alltså vara. Hon låg kvar, orörlig, nästan som när man vaknar ur en dröm och inte vet vad som var verkligt och vad som var ens galna undermedvetna. Hon drog efter andan i ett försök att återfå sansen men fylldes istället av hans underbara doft. Hon måste samla sig. Måste. Om hon inte helt skulle tappa greppet. 

Minnen av andra kyssar eller snarare försök till kyssar. Klumpiga unga pojkar som tryckt in en stor, äcklig tunga i hennes mun som bara gett henne kväljningar. Någon gång kring 25 hade hon förbjudit all form av kyssande. Pussar hade hon lärt sig att stå ut med, men bara för att hålla motparten glad. Det var inget hon gillade. Också Henrik hade försökt kyssa henne förut, trots att hon från början gjort klart för honom att hon inte ville. Men i stundens hetta hade han ibland glömt bort sig. Hon hade omedelbart vänt bort huvudet och han hade snabbt mumlat "undskyld". 

Men det här. 

Sagas logiska del kämpade för att få hennes uppmärksamhet, ville göra analys och ställa upp hypoteser. Göra uträkningar på hur många promille alkohol vinet hade gett, dess effekt, experimentets vidareutveckling... hon sopade alla dessa tankar längst bak i hjärnan. Det fick vara till senare. 

Hjärtat hade lugnat sig en aning nu. Hon kravlade sig med viss möda upp till ytan av blodstormen. Drog sig en aning ur hans famn, lutade sig bakåt mot soffan och såg på honom. Det glittrade en tår i hans ögonvrå. Hon orkade inte ens undra varför, lyfte bara handen och strök bort den. Han tog hennes hand och kysste den, hela tiden med blicken fäst vid hennes. Något i hennes mellangärde började bubbla. Gråt? 

Det var det inte. Det var skratt. Ett litet, bubblande skratt vällde upp. Henrik såg först förvånad ut, men började snart skratta, han också. 

 

Det var så befriande. Att se Saga skratta. Det var omöjligt att inte skratta med. Deras skratt rann som ett porlande vatten mellan dem och efter en stund gick det bra att prata igen. 

\- Synes du at eksperimentet stadig er succesfuldt? 

\- Mycket framgångsrikt. 

\- Men måske flere undersögelser er nödvendige. 

\- Jag är beredd att lägga ner det arbete som behövs. 

\- For videnskaben? 

\- För vetenskapen! 

Saga skämtade. Ännu en ny upplevelse. 

 

Hon förstod nu varför hon blivit så förskräckt, när hon låt känslan ta över och tryckte sina läppar mot Henriks när de satt i sjukhussängen efter Kevin/Brian-händelsen. Den lilla korta kontakten med hans läppar hade rört upp en sådan storm av känslor som hon i det läget inte var beredd att hantera. Istället mer eller mindre rusade hon ut. Men hon hade kommit längre nu. Hon vågade ta risken av överlämna sig. 

Analys var dock ändå något intressant. Hon ville verkligen prova sig fram som i en empirisk undersökning. Hur var det om man kysste lite lätt? Om man bara lät läpparna snudda vid hans, låta tungspetsen vara med lite grann? 

Det var minst lika upphetsande. Och särskilt som han svarade på samma sätt, ytterst mjukt och lätt. Hans mustasch kittlade huden under hennes näsa. Det sände ilningar genom kroppen. Om man provade att bita lite i hans underläpp, då? Hans svarade med ett lätt stön och drog henne närmare. Kyssen blev djupare och hon förlorade sig helt igen, tappade all analysförmåga. All uppfattning om omvärlden. Hans läppar lämnade hennes och började vandra längs hennes hals. Små chockvågor av vällust sändes ut för varje millimeter av hennes hud som hans läppar täckte in. Saga kände det som om hon höll på att upplösas i atomer av åtrå. Normalt sett skulle hon bara ha slängt av sig kläderna och begärt detsamma av honom. Men den här gången ville hon bara stanna i denna utdragna njutning, hur frustrerande det än var. Hon ville veta allt om den. Henriks eldkyssar fortsatte ner från halsen, längs nyckelbenen och över bröstkorgen. Hon lutade sig bakåt och stönade när han lät tungspetsen vara med. Hon var knappt medveten om att hon trasslade i fingrarna i hans hår, hon ville bara hålla honom kvar. Han knäppte upp knapp efter knapp i sidenblusen och fäste en kyss under var och en av knapparna. Han fortsatte längre ner, begravde näsan mellan hennes bröst och fortsatte kyssa. 

Om Saga inte tyckte om när män rört vid hennes kropp, så hade hon blivit helt vansinnig om de försökte röra hennes bröst. Oftast behöll hon T-shirt och BH på för att slippa. Döm av hennes förvåning när hon nu kom ännu ett steg i upphöjd njutning och frustration när Henrik kysste hennes bröst, visserligen med BH:n fortfarande på. Hon lyfte sin kropp i en båge mot honom för att möta hans läppars beröring. 

Så var han plötsligt borta. Saga öppnade ögonen. Nej, sluta inte, tycktes hennes hud ropa. 

Han drog henne upp till sittande ställning igen. Ett leende lekte kring hans läppar. 

\- Saga, smukke...skal vi ikke gå in i sovevaerelset? 

Han drog henne upp ur soffan, hennes ben nästan vek sig under henne. Men han var där, han släppte henne inte. Hans arm kring hennes midja ledde de få stegen in i sovrummet. Henrik stängde dörren och lyfte henne sedan med lätthet för att försiktigt och oändligt ömt lägga ner henne på sängen och placera sig själv intill. 

\- Men vi må vaere helt stille, ikke en lyd så Astrid hörer oss. 

Astrids rum som låg vägg i vägg. Han hade väntat sig att Saga skulle protestera på sitt vanliga vis och hävda att Astrid, som var gammal nog att ha sex själv nog kunde förstå att hennes pappa också hade det. Men Saga sa ingenting. 

Faktum var att hon nästan befann sig i chock. Hon, som tyckte så mycket om sex, som utövat det så mycket, hade plötsligt hittat en helt ny dimension som hon inte varit medveten om tidigare. Hon, som alltid tog initiativ och mer eller mindre projektledde hela samlaget, något Henrik gillade och fann mycket upphetsande, låg nu nästan helt passiv och bara tog emot. Och fann det hetare än hon någonsin kunnat föreställa sig. Det gick inte längre att tänka, att föra experimentet vidare, det gick inte ens att röra sig. 

 

Henrik var fylld av ett nytt självförtroende. Han var visserligen vild och galen av upphetsning, kunde knappt hejda sig, men när nu Saga, efter alla de år han känt henne, äntligen helt släppt garden och vågade överlämna sig i all sin hudlöshet, så var han på mammas gata. Han visste precis hur han skulle göra. Visst hade han funnit hennes tidigare sätt att beordra honom i säng sanslöst sexigt och hett. Första gången de hade sex hade varit otrolig. Hon var lika snabb som han, krävde inget förspel och deras samspelthet var perfekt, trots att de inte kände varandra alls. De nådde till och med klimax samtidigt. Det hade han bara varit med om ett par gånger tidigare med Alice och då för att han ansträngt sig att vänta in henne. Men med Saga skedde det naturligt, nästan varje gång. 

Redan första gången han såg Saga, under tiden hon jobbade med Martin och hon ibland var på Politigården, hade han tyckt hon var attraktiv och sexig. Skinnbrallorna, det långa håret och hennes no nonsense-uppsyn. Vilken kvinna! Ja, han hade varit tänd på henne från första början. Och när Martin berättat vilken förbannat bra kriminalare hon var, hade tanken fötts att hon kanske kunde hjälpa honom hitta svaret på vad som hänt Alice och flickorna. Därför hade han tagit chansen direkt när tillfälle bjöds till samarbete över sundet. Och någonstans fanns givetvis hans attraktion för henne med i bilden. Trots att hon inte hade det bästa ryktet bland kollegorna. Hon som satte dit Martin. 

Det gick nästan för lätt när hon raggade upp honom på singelklubben. 

Men när han dagarna efter de där första liggen ville veta mer om henne, hade hennes svar träffat honom rakt i solar plexus. 

"Alla jag har kommit nära har på ett eller annat sätt lämnat och/eller sårat mig". 

Det var i precis det ögonblicket det hände. Det var då han började bli förälskad i henne. 

 

Han fortsatte långsamt processen med att knäppa upp de många pärlemoknapparna i blusen. Hennes mage darrade under hans kyssar och han kunde höra hur hennes andhämtning blev oregelbunden. Vid kanten till de blå linnebyxorna hejdade han sig. Det var en senare fråga. Istället återvände han till en riktigt rolig upptäckt han gjort precis: hon hade BH med knäppning fram! Det gjorde uppgiften roligare och mindre fipplig. Det var bara att långsamt knäppa upp... 

 

Saga stelnade till. En gammal försvarsrest vaknade till liv. I en sekunds flashback mindes hon sin morbrors händer som trevade under hennes klänning efter de knoppande brösten. 

\- Nej! 

Viskade hon. Henrik tittade upp på hennes ansikte. Han förstod genast vad som hänt. Men med yttersta varsamhet öppnade han BH:n ändå, utan att röra henne. 

\- Elskede... smukke...det er ok... det er godt... Ikke vare bange... det er bare mig... du er så smukk... 

Hans viskningar fick henne att bli lugn igen. När han kände att hon slappnade av vågade han återvända. Med stor försiktighet lät han läpparna röra lätt, lätt vid den mjuka huden mellan brösten och sedan fortsätta upp på de rundade kullarna. När han slöt läpparna kring vänster bröstvårta stönade Saga och rörde sig otåligt. 

-Sch.... 

Han la handen över hennes mun. Hon tystnade men bet honom i fingrarna. 

Han sysselsatte sig en stund till med hennes bröst men ville komma närmre. Med en hand försökte han befria sig från sina egna kläder. 

Saga tittade upp ur havet av berusning. Aha, hennes tur. Hon reste sig till sittande. Knäppte upp hans skjorta av finaste bomullskvalitet och drog den av samtidigt som hon slängde av sin egen öppna blus och BH. Tänkte först fortsätta med resten av hans kläder men hejdade sig. Denna utsökta långsamhet var verkligen en intressant del av experimentet. Istället knuffade hon honom milt bakåt i sängen och började täcka in hans hals bröst med kyssar. Huden var mjuk, oändligt mjuk för att vara en mans. Också håret på hans bröst kändes varmt och smeksamt mot hennes ansikte. Hans doft var lika berusande intensiv som alltid. Hon skulle kunna bosätta sig i den doften. Bära den omkring sig som en barriär som skyddade mot allt ont. Under den lena huden kände hon de fasta musklerna. Han var den vackraste hon sett. Någonsin. Tyst gnydde han under hennes behandling. 

Hon reste sig på knä, klev över honom och satte ett knä på vardera sidan om honom. De hade fortfarande byxorna på, båda två men Henrik var säker på att tyget i hans inte kunde hålla särskilt länge till, han var på väg att spränga dem. Det måste ske nu, annars dog han. Med darriga händer fumlade han upp knäppningen i Sagas byxor medan hon gjorde detsamma med hans. Alltsammans åkte av och de föll ner i sängen igen. Men hon skulle inte få ta kommandet som hon brukade, tänkte Henrik. Han fortsatte smeka hennes kropp med läpparna men höll i hennes händer. Annars skulle hon styra honom med fasta, effektiva grepp. Sexigt, absolut! Men inte den här gången. 

Med ett mjukt grepp om hennes handleder förde han hennes armar över huvudet på henne och höll dem där medan han, lika långsamt och försiktigt som hela tiden innan, placerade sig mellan hennes ben. Saga stönade högt. Han fick lägga verkliga band på sig för att inte göra detsamma. För att tysta dem båda lade han läpparna över hennes och medan han långsamt började röra sig var de förenade i ännu en kyss utan början eller slut. 

Långsamt långsamt. Hon ville öka på tempot. Hon brann, hon fullständigt glödde från topp till tå i nästan outhärdlig hetta. Hon drog upp benen på det sätt som hon visste gjorde att han nådde djupare in, som gav tryck på hennes g-punkt och hetsade henne vidare. 

Henrik kände att han inte skulle vara i många sekunder till. Det fick inte ta slut redan. Deras första riktiga älskande. Han måste göra något för att dra ut på det lite till. Kanske med henne ovanpå. Han släppte hennes händer och tog tag om hennes höfter. Rullade dem ett halvt varv. 

Saga fann sig själv ovanpå. Inte hennes favorit. Men det gjorde inget. Hon rörde sig långsamt. Såg in i Henriks ögon som var dimmiga av lust. Sköt fram höfterna för att få honom djupare in. Han suckade. Kände hur hon kunde komma längre och närmare genom små rörelser med höfterna, gungade, rullade, de var som på ett skepp. 

Hans händer på hennes höfter med fingrarna långt in i de smidiga musklerna. 

 

De var helt tysta när vågtoppen i deras passion nådde dem. De skakade med munnarna öppna i tysta rop i en lång, fruktansvärd, galen orgasm. Som först efter en evighet började ebba ut och lämna dem helt urlakade, tömda. Uppsköljda på en strand. 

 

Långt senare på natten lämnade Henrik den sovande Saga bland de svettiga, trassliga lakanen. Han smög upp, var på toaletten, röjde av det sista i köket, släckte överallt, kollade ytterdörrarna. Kikade in på Astrids rum. Hon sov med kängurun under ena armen och med mobilen i andra handen. Han lirkade försiktigt loss den och la den på hennes nattduksbord. Strök över hennes hår. Att hon var här hos honom igen. 

\- Hun er så smuk och god, Alice. Vores pige... 

Han viskade ut i mörkret. Någonstans anande han Alices närvaro. Som en vibration. Han stoppade täcket om Astrid och återvände sedan till Saga. Kröp tätt intill henne och kände hur hon i sömnen makade sig närmare. 

\- Jeg elsker dig, viskade han.


	4. Anna

1\. 

Det var som om allt började om, tänkte Henrik. Kärlekslivet med Saga var helt otroligt och nådde nya höjder varje gång. Men övriga tiden var det inte fullt så enkelt. Hon var ömsom öppen och trygg, ömsom sitt rationella jag. Och ömsom skygg. Som om hon inte visste hur hon skulle vara, när så många av hennes försvarsmurar rasat. Hon gick nu två gånger i veckan till sin psykolog. Det var så mycket hon behövde prata om att det inte räckte med en timme per vecka. Henrik var lite rädd att hon tog i för mycket, pressade sig. Men han visste att Saga aldrig kunde göra något lite. Antingen all in – eller inget alls. Så han kunde bara fortsätta som förut, låta henne vara precis den hon var i varje ögonblick. Glädja sig åt de stunder hon öppnade upp och njuta av det bästa och mest spännande sex han någonsin haft. 

Astrid behövde honom också. Hon hade börjat landa efter allt som hänt kring Christoffers rättegång. De kunde inte ses så ofta, han gick andra året på gymnasiet och hade sin samhällstjänst på parkförvaltningen eftermiddagar och lördagar. Men de skypade varje kväll. 

Astrid hade ett allt större behov att prata om Anna. Han var glad att hon gjorde det, och inte stängde in alltihop, men varje gång slets såren inom Henrik upp igen. Astrid berättade att Anna under det sista året hon levde, blivit allt mer ifrågasättande mot Frank. Att han alltid mest log när hon gick på, men att hon kunde höra hur de bråkade på kvällarna när hon gått och lagt sig. Hon hade också fått för sig att Anna skyddade henne och inte ville berätta. Kanske anade hon att inte allt stod rätt till? Att Frank kanske inte talat sanning? Astrid kom ihåg fler och fler detaljer. Hon grubblade över om hon kunde gjort något annorlunda. Om det hade kunnat rädda Anna. Hon var så rädd när Anna blev sjuk. Frank ville inte köra henne till sjukhuset, han hatade det stället, sa han. Astrid hade tjatat på honom. Trots att hon bara var tolv år kunde hon se hur dålig Anna var. Astrid var till och med på väg upp till Harriet för att be henne komma, hon visste mycket om mediciner. Men Frank lät henne inte gå. 

Ångesten och skulden gnagde i Astrid. Det skrämde Henrik. Han talade med hennes psykolog som sa att hon var på väg in i den värsta fasen av sin bearbetning men att hon gjorde goda framsteg. Han pratade med Saga. Hon lugnade honom också. De fanns ju där för henne. Och hon hade en bra terapeut. Det skulle gå bra. 

 

Så hände en annan sak. Henriks mor hörde av sig. Hans föräldrar bodde kvar i Horsens på Jylland där han var född. Henrik älskade sin mamma men hade problem med sin far. Hans mor hade kommit ett par gånger och hälsat på sedan Astrid kom tillbaka, men hans far följde inte med. Det rådde en surmulen stämning mellan dem och Henrik ville helst inte ha med honom att göra. Men nu sa alltså hans mor att far hade varit skröplig ett tag. Kunde han inte ta med Astrid och hälsa på över en helg? Niels behövde träffa sitt barnbarn. 

Det var svårt att säga nej. Henrik sa att han skulle se om han hittade en lämplig helg och återkomma. När han lagt på satt han en lång stund och funderade. Han far var också polis, men hade varit i yttre tjänst större delen av sin yrkesverksamhet. Nu var han pensionär och hade massor med synpunkter på hur dåligt dansk poliskår sköttes. Det var bara bögar och utlänningar på varenda viktig post, hur kunde det bli något bra av det? Han var aldrig nöjd med något. Särskilt inte med vad Henrik tog sig för. Henriks bror Lars som var polischef i Horsens slapp inte heller undan gamle fars kritik. Vad skulle det bli av det här landet... 

Faderns eviga kritiserande, hans homofobi och rasism fick Henrik att gå i taket. Tiden han jobbade med Jonas blev en ständig påminnelse om faderns retorik. Men det som åstadkommit den stora sprickan mellan far och son handlade om Per. 

Henrik tog upp mobilen och letade i kontaktlistan efter Per. Efter tre signaler svarade en röst med sån emfas att Henrik skrattande fick flytta luren från örat. 

\- Nej men, heeeej flotte!! Hvordan går det med kaerligheden og sexlivet? Fortael mig det hele nu!! 

\- Hej med dig! Hvordan går det selv? 

\- Lige nu i make up med en gooorgious lille Paul all over me! Ah, han er dejlig! 

\- Har du travlt? 

\- Nej, jeg har alltid tid til dig! Jeg skal vaere på scenen om en time. Og sexlivet? 

Henrik skrattade. 

\- Pissegodt! Har aldrig vaeret bedre. 

\- Men hvad siger du, skat? Er det hende den svenske strisser? Som sad i faengsel? Eller har du endelig skiftet side? 

\- Det er henne svenskeren, Saga. 

\- Men var hun ikke lidt speciel? 

\- Jo. Speciel og fantastisk. 

\- Ahhh, Henrikdrengen er foraelsket! Tillykke! 

\- Ja, tak. Men har du tid til at ta en öl engang? 

\- Ja men bien sur, ma cher! Du drikker öl og jeg marguerita. Som i gamle dage. Ooops, gotta dash, honey! Ring til mig! 

Henrik la på med ett varmt leende på läpparna. Per, hans bäste vän under hela barndomen på Jylland. De hade lekt, spelat fotboll, tjuvrökt, badat, pallat äpplen, snattat godis och gjort allt tillsammans. När de var tolv år gamla och använt ett halvt sommarlov till att spana på kvinnorna som badade nakna på nudiststranden, hade Per en kväll, under en härlig cykeltur längs vindlande grusvägar, berättat för Henrik att han inte var intresserad av tjejer. Att han hellre kollade in snygga killar. Henrik hade egentligen inte blivit så förvånad, någonstans hade han nog anat det. De hade resten av den kvällen suttit med ryggarna mot en sten och blickat ut över havet. Pratat om Livet, Kärleken och det som kändes mest intressant och mystiskt för två tolvåriga grabbar: sex. Ingenting i deras vänskap hade rubbats av Pers erkännande, snarare tvärtom. Den fördjupades ytterligare. Henrik hade inte kunnat låta bli att fråga om Per gillade honom på det viset... och trots att Henrik med största säkerhet visste att det var tjejer han gillade blev han ändå lite konfunderad när Per sa nej. Detta blev sedan ett stående skämt mellan dem: Per hävdade att Henrik var den snyggaste killen han visste, men att han aldrig varit tänd på honom. Han var helt enkelt för snygg. 

Några år senare, när de passerat puberteten och Per kom ut som gay i samhället, uppstod stora gräl i det Sabroeska hemmet. Henriks far vägrade släppa in Per som mer eller mindre växt upp i huset. Och faderns bögnoja stannade inte vid det. Henrik fick gömma undan sina hår- och hudprodukter. Sånt använde inte en riktig karl. Och de där jävla bögkläderna han klädde sig i. Fy fan. Henriks far ställde frågan gång på gång: 

\- Er du bösse? 

Och Henrik skrek åt honom och frågade hur han kunde tro det, han hade redan hunnit med fyra flickvänner när han var 18 år. Men om han nu varit det, skulle han slängt ut honom då? 

Henrik flyttade till Köpenhamn så snart han slutat skolan. Han pluggade engelska på universitetet ett år och kom sedan in på polishögskolan. Samtidigt kom Per in på scenskolan i samma stad och de två delade lägenhet. Det var roliga år. Deras fester blev legendariska. Snygga, unga manliga polisaspiranter som raggades på av snygga, unga manliga skådespelare. Och en massa annat folk som ville vara med på festerna som ansågs vara de roligaste i Köpenhamns studentliv. Det var faktiskt genom Per som Henrik träffat Alice. Hennes syster jobbade som receptionist på scenskolan och Per hade bjudit in henne på fest. Alice hade följt med sin syster. Henrik blev genast helt intagen av den mörka skönheten som stod mitt i kaoset och såg bortkommen ut. 

Så olik Saga. På alla vis. 

Henrik lyfte luren igen. 

\- Hej Mor? Vi kommer naeste weekend, Astrid og mig. 

Det var dags att ta itu med den gamle gubben. 

 

2\. 

Saga organiserade sin nya lägenhet. Hon hade skänkt flera av de gamla möblerna till Myrorna. Astrid menade att hon även borde köpa de nya möbler hon behövde på Myrorna, eftersom det var mer miljövänligt. Och billigare Hon erbjöd sig också att följa med som smakråd. 

\- Jag väljer hellre själv, sa Saga 

\- Jag vill egentligen med för att kunna titta på kläder, sa Astrid. 

De var som två helt olika pusselbitar som passade ihop, tänkte Henrik. 

Nu fanns det plats för alla böcker i bokhyllorna. Och rum för fler som säkert skulle komma. Hon avslutade hela inredningsprojektet med att sätta upp en liten hylla ovanför skrivbordet. Där ställde hon det inramade fotot av Jennifer. Hon stod en stund och tittade på den ensamma tavlan med den lusseklädda flickan med stora glasögon och som med osäker blick tittade in i kameran. Det var Saga som tagit bilden med deras pappas kamera. Hon kom väl ihåg tillfället. Jennifer var med i Johanneskyrkans barnkör. Hon älskade att sjunga men tyckte inte om att uppträda inför folk. Mamma hade sagt att hon var tvungen, annars fanns det ingen anledning att vara med i en kör. Och hon kunde väl unna sin mamma och pappa att vara lite stolta, för en gångs skull. 

Det var bara det, att när dagen för luciatåget kom, en söndag, låg mamma och pappa bakfulla efter en rejäl skiva dagen före. Och lussandet skulle ske i förmiddagsgudstjänsten. Saga förstod att det inte skulle bli något kyrkobesök för föräldrarna. Hon tog med pappas fina kamera, luciaskjorta, ljus och glitter och gick till kyrkan med Jennifer. Alla de andra barnens föräldrar var där. Körledaren hade kommit fram till Saga efteråt. 

\- Är du Jennifers syster? Så fint att du följde med henne, sa hon och lade handen på Sagas arm. 

Saga hade ryggat undan för beröringen. Hon var sjutton år, Jennifer tio. Hennes syster skulle leva i fyra år till. 

Hon gick ut i köket, hon var lite hungrig. I kylskåpet fanns numera både ägg, grönsaker, potatis och annan mat. Sedan Henrik börjat tillbringa en del tid hos henne, fanns det mer än Billys pizza att äta. Henrik körde ibland Astrid till Christoffer, som under sin samhällstjänst fortfarande inte fick lämna Sverige och tillbringade sedan tiden med Saga. Hon tyckte om att ha honom där. Det blev aldrig den där trängda känslan som hon haft av Jacob. Henrik gav henne utrymme även på en liten yta. Och när han åkt fanns hans doft kvar i sängkläder, handdukar, soffdynor. Bara det var en njutning. 

Hon hade trivts oväntat bra med att vara ledig. Men nu började det bli långtråkigt att inte arbeta. Hon hade fortfarande tre veckors ledighet kvar. Snart måste hon komma till ett beslut om framtiden. Hon fixade en espresso från kaffemaskinen som Henrik ställt dit och en macka. Med datorn i knät och satte hon sig i sängen och googlade Lund+universitet+kursutbud. 

Telefonen ringde. Saga antog att det var Henrik, men numret på displayen var okänt. 

\- Saga Norén? 

\- Jaha, ursäkta, mitt namn är Harriet Henriksson. Vi träffades i samband med att Frank Wahlgren blev häktad för människorov och mord. Jag äger byn som det hela inträffade i. 

Polisen i Saga vaknade genast. 

\- Ja, jag minns dig. Vad gäller saken? 

\- Jo, det är så här: vi har röjt ut huset som Frank bodde i och hittat en del saker. 

\- Är det Astrids saker? För i så fall kan du få numret till Henrik Sabroe, Astrids pappa. 

\- Nja, jag tror detta är något som måste in i utredningen mot Frank. Det är därför jag ringer dig, jag tror det tillhör själva polisärendet. 

\- Jaha. Vad är det då du har hittat? 

\- Jo, vi har rymt ut alla möbler för att en ny hyresgäst ska kunna flytta in. Jag tänkte då att jag borde ta bort den gamla heltäckningsmattan i det rum som jag tror Anna bodde i. Den var fläckig och sliten. Så jag började dra i en bit som lossnat. Under själva mattan fanns ett linoleumgolv som också lossnat. Och där, under ett golvplank, låg en hel hög skrivböcker. Jag tror det är Annas dagböcker. 

Sagas inre kokte. 

\- Men tekniker har ju redan gått igenom huset. Varför hittade de inte dem.. 

\- Troligen för att sängen stod i detta hörn av rummet. Anna måste ha krupit under för att få ner dem där. 

Saga övervägde ett ögonblick hur hon skulle göra - lämna över det hela till Linn, eller själv åka ut och ta hand om det. Hon var inte i tjänst. Det var inte hennes sak. Men det var av största betydelse för de två viktigaste människorna i hennes liv. Hon måste göra vad som kändes rätt. 

\- Jag är där om tjugo minuter! 

 

 

3\. 

Hon fotograferade noggrant fyndplatsen. Harriet hade skött det hela exemplariskt, hon hade inte tagit upp böckerna eller rotat runt. Saga kunde själv försiktigt och under dokumentation undersöka fyndplatsen bit för bit. Det var fem olika böcker. Överst låg tre kollegieblock, varenda sida såg ut att vara fylld av handskriven text och teckningar. Utanpå varje block stod det "Anna" kors och tvärs. Under dem låg ett lite mindre skrivhäfte, också det fullskrivet men med en barnsligare handstil. Underst fanns en dagbok med ett litet hjärtformat lås och ett motiv av My little pony. Allra underst låg nyckeln. Saga lade varje bevisföremål i separat påse. Hela tiden, medan hon arbetade, debatterade hon med sig själv huruvida hon skulle lämna in det hela till Linn – eller låta Henrik och Astrid får läsa först. Det kunde ta lång tid innan bevisföremål kom tillbaka till den rättmätige ägaren. 

Hon tackade Harriet och satte sig i bilen. Övervägde ytterligare en minut, men ringde sedan Linn. Hon vågade inte äventyra undersökningen. 

\- Linn Björkman, Malmöpolisen. 

\- Det är Saga. 

\- Hej Saga! Är du beredd att prata framtid? 

\- Ja, snart. Men det har inträffat något som har med fallet Frank Wahlgren att göra. 

Hon redogjorde snabbt för situationen. 

\- Du borde inte ha åkt dit utan att tala med mig först. Men som privatperson och medmänniska förstår jag varför du gjorde som du gjorde. Vi gör så här: skicka all dokumentation till mig. Ta sedan dagböckerna till Henrik och låt honom läsa dem, helst med handskar, över helgen. De kommer inte att hinna med någon teknisk undersökning av materialet före helgen. Kom sedan hit med det direkt på måndag morgon, så ska ingen skada vara skedd. 

\- Bra, då gör jag så. 

\- Och hälsa Henrik så gott. Det kommer inte bli lätt för honom, det här. 

\- Det ska jag göra. 

Saga la ner telefonen på sätet bredvid henne. Hon tittade på blocken som låg intill i bevismaterialspåsar. Vad skulle uppenbaras med dessa? Hon satte nyckeln i tändningslåset och styrde mot Öresundsbron. 

 

4\. 

Henrik höll på att plocka undan i köket efter middagen. Han lyste upp som en sol när hon dök upp utan att ha hört av sig i förväg. 

\- Men hej! Vil du ha noget at spise? Der er mad tilbage. 

Han scannade snabbt av henne. Var det läge att pussa henne? Men hon såg allvarlig ut. Väldigt allvarlig. 

\- Er der sket noget? 

Saga gick fram till matbordet och la upp bevispåsarna bredvid varandra. Astrid, som hört Sagas bil, kom ut från sitt rum. När hon såg vad som låg på bordet tvärstannade hon och blev helt vit i ansiktet. Hon satte händerna för munnen. 

\- Anna´s dagböger, mumlade hon. 

Henrik stirrade först på henne. Sen på böckerna. Därefter på Saga, 

\- Harriet hittade dem under golvet på Annas rum. Teknikerna måste ha missat dem. Linn ska ha dem på måndag så att de kan genomgå tekniskt undersökning. Men ni får läsa dem först. Med handskar. 

Henrik var lika blek som Astrid. Flickan stod som förstenad och stirrade på böckerna. Han tog tag i henne, ledde henne till soffan och placerade henne där. Saga tog av kappan och satte sig. Henrik la de fem påsarna i en rad på soffbordet. Han försvann in i badrummet och kom tillbaka med några latexhandskar. Astrid stirrade som förhäxad. Saga tittade oroligt på henne. 

Henrik satte sig på andra sidan om Astrid och lade armen om henne. 

\- Det er ok, Astrid. Det er ok. 

Astrid drog en av handskarna på en darrig hand och öppnade påsen med My little pony-dagboken. 

\- Jeg vidste godt at Anna skrev dagbog. Men jeg havde lige glemt det, sa hon. Og jeg vidste ikke hvor hun gemte dem. 

Hon vände sig till Saga. 

\- Hon var jätterädd att Frank skulle hitta dem. De bråkade. Hela tiden. 

Försiktigt tog hon upp nyckeln och låste försiktigt upp den lilla dagboken. 

 

`"Annas dagbog 

Modtaget af farmor julaften 2006" 

Henrik drog snabbt efter luft. 

\- Det er to år för I forsvandt. 

De första sidorna innehöll små korta meningar ur en sjuårings liv. Teckningar och några inklistrade bokmärken. 

Henrik och Astrid höll om varandra och läste med huvudena tätt ihop. Längre fram, när datumen började närma sig den dag då de blivit kidnappade, blev anteckningarna lite längre och mer regelbundna. Det handlade om saker i skolan, att de varit på Tivoli. På ett ställe skrev Anna om hur hon bråkat med Astrid för att lillasystern kommit in och velat vara med och leka när Annas kompis var där. Pappa hade sagt att Astrid skulle få vara med och Anna blev jättearg. På dem båda. 

Men bara ett par sidor senare skrev hon att pappa var världens snällaste som köpt en stor, uppblåsbar pool till trädgården. Och hur roligt de haft i den, Astrid och hon. 

Far och dotter skrattade och grät tillsammans över detta minne. Och Henrik mindes hur fruktansvärt det varit att tappa ur vattnet och stuva undan poolen, senare på hösten. När han var ensam kvar i huset. 

Saga satt i ett hörn av soffan och såg på dem. Hon var osäker på om hon borde vara där, detta var deras möte med den älskade systern och dottern. Hon reste sig upp. Astrid och Henrik tittade upp på henne. Och hon kände, hon kunde faktiskt uppfatta att de ville ha henne kvar, trots att ingen sa något. 

\- Ska jag göra te? Sa hon. 

De nickade samfällt. 

 

Anna hade alltså, av någon anledning, haft med sig sin dagbok när deras mamma hade kört till dem Sverige för att de skulle hälsa på Frank. Astrid hade bara vaga minnen av den dagen, men Anna hade skrivit ganska utförligt med tanke på att hon var bara nio år. Båda flickorna älskade djur och mamma hade sagt att de skulle åka till en stor djurpark i Sverige. Och där fanns älgar, vargar och rävar. De hade fått klappa lammungar och getter. 

\- Skånes djurpark utanför Höör, sa Saga. 

Det fanns noggranna anteckningar om alla djur. Och längst ner på sidan: "Nu siger Frank at vi ska sove her. Men jeg vil hjem". 

Astrid började gråta. En djup, hulkande gråt. Henrik höll hårt om henne, hörde hur hon viskade. "mor. Mor!!" 

I det ögonblicket då Anna skrev att hon ville hem, då var det redan över. Alice var död. Och Anna skulle aldrig mer se sin pappa. 

 

Det var ett långt uppehåll i dagboken efter den dagen. Flera månader senare skriver Anna en kort anteckning på svenska: "Astrid och jag har fått rida på Hariets hästar. Det var jätekul" 

De följande månaderna är fulla av liknande korta meningar på svenska om saker de gjort. 

"Det nya huset är bra. Här får vi vara ute. Det fik vi inte i stan. Inte ens vara på lekplatsen en liten stund" 

Astrid minns plötsligt. 

\- Vi boede först i en lejlighed og der måtte vi slet ikke gå ud. Men så flyttede vi til huset. 

\- Inte konstigt, sa Saga. Han måste ha varit rädd att någon skulle känna igen er. Det var ett stort sökpådrag. 

\- Ved du hvilken by det var? Malmö? 

Astrid skakade på huvudet. 

\- Jeg såg kun lejligheden... 

\- Så flyttade han ut till Harriets by för att ni inte skulle bli upphittade, sa Saga. 

På nästa uppslag stod en ensam mening på danska. Skriven med pyttesmå bokstäver. 

 

"jeg vil ikke have at mor og far skal vaere döde" 

 

\- Min pige, mumlade Henrik när han läste det. 

\- Han ville ikke at vi skulle tale om jer, sa Astrid. Til sidst glemte jeg jer. 

Den första dagbokens sista anteckning var gjorde ett år efter att flickorna kommit till byn. Nästa bok var ett litet skrivhäfte. "Anna, klass 3, matematik" stod det på den. Men det fanns inga tal i den. Istället var dagboksanteckningarna längre och innehöll mer tankar. Enligt dateringen var Anna nu elva år. Det mesta var på svenska men ibland smög det sig in meningar på danska. 

"Idag var Astrid och jag uppe vid Harriets hus och lekte med kattungarna. Då kom det ut en tant från huset som sa hej till oss och kom fram och började prata med oss. Då så frågade tanten oss varför vi pratade danska. Men då kom Frank och hämtade oss och sa att vi inte fick prata med henne eller leka med kattungarna. Och att det var förbjudet att prata danska. Han är dum". 

-Jag kan huske det, sa Astrid. Jeg forstod ikke hvorfor han blev sur. Vi talte altid dansk med hinanden, men aldrig når Frank hörte det. 

De två kollegieblocken var fullklottrade. Datumen sträckte sig från Annas tolvårsdag, fram till hennes död, då hon var fjorton. 

"4:de september. Jag fyllde tolv år idag. Astrid och Frank kom med frukost på sängen och jag fick fyra paket, två med böcker i, fjärde Harry Potter boken var den ena, den andra hette Septimus Heap och värkar också jättebra! Och sen fick jag en T-shirt med hjärtan på och en liten kudde som Astrid gjort till mig i slöjden som det stod Anna på. När vi kom tillbaka från skolan sa Frank att Harriet hade några gamla kläder som hon undrade om vi ville ha. Så vi gick upp till henne. Det var några jättefina klänningar som hade varit med i en teater. Men nu fick vi dem. Astrid och jag provade dem och började hitta på vad de personerna hette som hade haft kläderna och vad som hade hänt dem i deras liv." 

Under texten fanns fyra detaljerade teckningar av damer i vackra 1800-talsklänningar. Under var och en stod namn och en kort historia om dem. Alla var ensamma och olyckliga. 

\- Ja, sådan begyndte det, sa Astrid. 

Nu följde sida efter sida om karaktärerna som blev fler och fler och med långa, avancerade livsberättelser. Också Astrid hade skrivit och ritat. Saga kunde tydligt se hur systrarna blev allt duktigare på att teckna och hur fantasifulla, långa historier deras gestalter fick. 

\- Vi var i magasinet hver dag efter skolen, sa Astrid. Men efter et stykke tid syntes Anna det var kedeligt. 

Anteckningarna i blocket gick nu helt över till danska. Anna var nästan tretton år och skrev om hur hon saknade mamma och pappa. Hur ledsen hon var för att Astrid verkade ha glömt dem. Hon skrev om små händelser från tiden före Frank, räknade upp alla märkliga detaljer hon kunde komma ihåg från hemmet i Danmark, bara för att hon var rädd för att glömma bort dem. Hon gjorde till och med en ritning över huset på Amager. Soffan, som de satt och läste hennes dagböcker i, fanns med, tydligt utritad. Och allt oftare, i hennes långa, utförliga texter, kom det fram hur hon började opponera sig mot Frank. "Du är inte min pappa" "Varför ska du bestämma allt?" Frank verkar ha tagit det med jämnmod i början, men sen blivit allt mer provocerad. 

"Idag spurgte jeg Frank hvorfor vi ikke mödte vores mormor siden vi kom till ham. Han sagde at hun også var död, at hun var på samme fly som mor og far. Hvad med farmor og farfar? Er de også döde? Han svarede ikke. " 

Frank hade senare samma dag fått ett våldsamt utbrott av ilska och sagt till Anna att aldrig prata om saken mer. Men Anna gav sig inte. Då fann han på en effektiv bestraffningsmetod. Silon. 

"I nat måtte jag sove i siloen igen. Han hentede mig da Astrid faldt i sövn. Jeg råbte hele vejen der men ingen hörte mig fordi han holdt sin hand for min mund. Det var så koldt. Jeg var så bange. Jeg hader ham." 

 

Saga rös. Hon visste precis. 

Astrid vände sig till Saga. 

\- Jag visste inte att han stängde in henne där. Hon sa aldrig något om det. På samma ställe som han sen stängde in Christoffer. Det fanns en madrass därinne, som om någon varit fånge där ofta, sa Christoffer. Jag kunde aldrig gissat att det var Anna... 

Henrik gav ifrån sig ett undertryckt morrande. Den satans idioten! Stänga in en trettonårs flicka i en iskall, mörk silo för att straffa henne. Hans fina, fina tös... Han tänkte på Annas anklagelser mot honom i hans drömmar. Hon hade alltid haft ett hetsigt humör, snabb till ilska men också snabb att växla tillbaka till glädje och omtänksamhet. Han kände igen sitt eget lynne i henne. Astrid var mycket mer lik Alice, med sitt tålmodiga, lite mer stillsamma sätt. 

Det sista blocket. 

Anna var nästan fjorton. Hennes anteckningar är långa, välskrivna på prickfri danska, trots att hon inte fått någon träning i språket alls mer än genom att prata med sin yngre syster. Men det fick sin förklaring. Anna hade upptäckt biblioteket som fanns i grannbyn. Varje dag efter skolan följde hon Astrid hem och fixade mellanmål. Sedan hade hon tre timmar innan Frank kom hem från sitt arbete i Malmö. Då cyklade hon snabbt de fem kilometerna, satt i en särskild hörna i det lilla biblioteket och läste allt som fanns på danska, från poesi och dramatik till dagstidningar. 

"jeg skal huske mit sprog. Han skal ikke ta det fra mig" 

Hon började också skriva små betraktelser över det hon såg, landskapet, årstidernas skiftningar och den tunga tristess hon upplevde. Och genom alla orden kändes en stor, mörk sorg, omöjlig för henne att ens blicka in i. Astrid tycktes ha varit hennes enda glädje. 

Under den här tiden kom Agnes till. Astrid hade nu övertagit alla de vackra damerna. Hon sydde kläder, gjorde smycken och kronor till dem och vidareutvecklade deras historier med stor frenesi. Anna, som verkade ha varit mogen långt före sin ålder, förstod att det var systerns sätt att bearbeta förlusten av deras föräldrar, även om hon knappt kom ihåg dem. Medan Astrid klädde ut sig och lekte satt Anna bredvid och läste och skrev. Till hon en dag drog upp den svarta hoodien, som hon alltid gick klädd i, och började berätta om Agnes som inte var snäll. Astrid hade genast varit med på leken. 

\- Agnes – Anna, sa Saga. Så lika namn. 

Att lägga sorgen och smärtan i en ondskefull gestalt tycktes ha hjälpt Anna. Hoodien tillhörde nu Agnes och Anna började klä sig lite mer i färg igen. Hon tycktes lite gladare under en period. Skriverierna andades hopp. Hon hade just börjat åttonde klass. Om två år skulle hon börja på gymnasiet på någon av skolorna i Lund eller Malmö. Hon skulle inte längre vara instängd i den lilla byn. Bråken med Frank verkade också lugna ner sig. 

Men så en dag. 

"De har fået en ny computer på biblioteket. Den er i et hjörne. Ingen kan se hvad du skriver. Franks computer tör jeg ikke bruge. Men her begyndte jeg at kigge efter den flyulykke som far og mor döde i. Men jeg fandt ikke noget. Der er noget som ikke passer." 

Hon fortsatte efterforskningarna så fort hon fick tillfälle. Letade efter andra olyckor. Googlade sjukdomar med snabbt förlopp. Hon var övertygad om att föräldrarna verkligen var döda. Men hon var också säker på att hon inte fått veta sanningen om deras död. Så en dag får hon bevittna något som får hennes misstankar att gå åt ett helt annat håll. 

Flera gånger hade det hänt att kvinnor hälsat på hos dem. Flera hade haft barn med sig, som Astrid och Anna fått i uppgift att ta hand om och leka med. Enligt Anna var dessa mammor alltid bleka och oroliga. De verkade ty sig till Frank på ett undergivet sätt som fick Anna att må illa. 

"De ved ikke hvordan han virkelig er" 

Just vid detta tillfälle tröttnade Anna på att vara barnvakt och lät Astrid leka med de två små vildbasare som en blond kvinna med trötta ögon och slokande gestalt haft med sig. Istället satte hon sig med en bok och hörlurar in hammocken ute i trädgården. Hon drog ner möbelns soltak för att inte bländas av den lågt stående höstsolen. Alltså syntes hon inte när Frank kom ut med kvinnan. Hade hennes uråldriga ipod fungerat som den skulle, så hade hon troligen inte ens hört dem. Men den vägrade samarbeta, så hon struntade i den och fördjupade sig i boken. Från Astrids öppna fönster hörde hon barnen stoja. Hon hade skrivit ner dialogen i detalj. 

Kvinnan: Tack Frank, det har verkligen varit en härlig dag. Barnen har varit så glada! Men nu måste vi bege oss hem. 

Frank: Men en liten stund till kan ni väl stanna? 

Kvinnan: Nej. Han kommer att undra var vi är och sedan blir det ännu värre när vi kommer hem. 

Frank: Men kära du! Hur länge ska du låta honom styra ditt liv? Du är verkligen värd något bättre. Värd någon som ger dig kärlek istället för psykisk misshandel. 

Kvinnan: Jo, jag vet. Jag ska lämna honom. Men jag måste ordna allt först. Bostad och sånt. 

Samtalet fortsatte på samma vis, kvinnan ville hem, Frank försökte få henne att stanna. Anna satt tyst som en mus och lyssnade. Till slut tappade kvinnan tålamodet. 

Kvinnan: Men sluta tjata nu! Vi stannar inte över natten hos dig. Du är ju likadan som han! 

Då hade Frank tappat alla koncepter. Anna kände igen hur hans röst förändrades när han blev arg. Hon kikade fram försiktigt. 

Frank: Ni är likadana allihop! Olyckliga och eländiga kommer ni och vill ha min hjälp. Men sen springer ni direkt tillbaka till de där skitstövlarna till män som inte älskar er. Jag är så trött....så trött... 

Frank höll fast kvinnan i ett stenhårt grepp. Anna kunde se hur han skakade henne våldsamt. Kvinnan skrek till högt. Då lade han först handen över hennes mun men hon försvarade sig direkt genom att bita honom. Han tjöt till av smärta, släppte henne och smällde sen med till henne med knytnäven så att hon for omkull på stenläggningen. Frank lade sig ner på knä bredvid henne och tog strypgrepp. Anna satt fullkomligt skräckslagen. Men Astrid och småbarnen hade hört tumultet och stod plötsligt i terrassdörren. När Frank hörde dem växlade han om direkt. 

Frank: Men hej barnen! Mamma råkade ramla! Kom och hjälp mig få upp henne. Hoppas hon inte har slagit sig... 

Kvinnan hade kvicknat till snabbt och fått med sig ungarna därifrån. 

 

Efter denna händelse tog en mörk, förfärlig misstanke form i Anna. Tänk om Frank hade dödat deras föräldrar? Tanken var så stor och fruktansvärd att hon knappt kunde tänka den. Hon skrev ner alla sina minnen från dagen då de åkt med mamma och Frank till den stora djurparken. Hur de sedan suttit och titta på barnprogram hemma hos Frank medan mamma och Frank pratade i köket. De hade somnat i soffan. Och sedan kom Frank in och sa att mamma åkt hem, men att hon och pappa skulle hämta dem imorgon. De skulle få sova över hos Frank, för mamma och pappa behövde prata. Kunde det vara så att pappa kommit hem till Frank med de sov i soffan? Och Frank hade mördat dem, båda två? Anna var rädd. Ifall han var så våldsam, skulle han säkert kunna döda Astrid och henne själv också. Frågan var bara varför han inte redan gjort det? Hon måste hitta något sätt som hon kunde skydda dem på. 

\- Vi havde et gemmested i skoven, sa Astrid. Anna sagde alltid at vi ville mödes der hvis der skete noget. Jeg forstod aldrig riktig hvad hun mente. 

 

Sista uppslaget i sista kollegieblocket. Ett vikt papper föll ur. En datautskrift. Henrik, Astrid och Saga stirrade på pappret. 

Skrivstilen var slarvig, nästan oläslig på sina ställen. Inte alls så prydlig och personlig som i övriga anteckningar. Anna skrev att hon inte mådde bra. Att hon nog fått vinterkräksjuka och att hon var rädd för att smitta Astrid. Men hon var tvungen att skriva ner allt innan hon glömde, trots att hon mådde så dåligt. 

Hon hade cyklat till biblioteket på eftermiddagen, redan då hade hon ont i magen. Hon skulle se om det skett några mord eller försvinnanden vid tiden då Frank påstod att mamma och pappa dött. Hon hade sökt i de svenska tidningarna men inte hittat något. Men så slog det henne, hon hade ju inte gjort några efterforskningar alls i Danmark. Hon hade bara utgått från att det hänt i Sverige. Så hade hon googlat. Först på "mord" kring det aktuella datumet. Sedan på "försvinnande". 

Och på datorskärmen blickade bilderna på henne själv, hennes syster och mamma tillbaka på henne. 

Hon hade snabbt bett att få artikeln utskriven och sedan snabbt cyklat hem. Hon hade mer och mer ont i magen men trodde att det berodde på vad hon fått veta. 

Sista raderna i hennes dagbok var fullständigt hjärtskärande. Hon hade förstått precis vad som hänt. Frank hade dödat mamma. Pappa levde och letade efter dem. Astrid och hon hade blivit kidnappade av Frank och han hade en livsfarlig, våldsam sida som man inte fick utmana. 

"Så snart jeg bliver rask igen, tar vi vaek herifra, Astrid og mig. Vi tar til Malmö, til politiet. De kan ringe til far, han kan komme og hente os. Vi kommer hjem til far" 

 

5\. 

De satt tysta i soffan. Annas sista anteckningar, bara några timmar innan hon dog, hade lämnat dem i ordlös sorg. Det fanns inget att säga, inget att göra. Hade Anna fått vård så skulle hon med all säkerhet ha gjort som hon skrev, rymt till Malmö och gått till polisen. Henrik tänkte på vad han sysslat med vid den tidpunkten. Det var då hela affären med Tommy rullades upp. Han levde hårt och hänsynslöst då. Drack och knaprade piller, raggade upp kvinnor så fort han fick en ledig kväll. Om flickorna återfunnits då, hade han tveklöst blivit bortkopplad från Tommy-fallet och kanske hade inte Kevin och Susanne tyckt att han var en av de ansvariga för hans död. Kanske hade allt varit annorlunda. 

Och sen en annan tanke: vilket efterforskningsarbete hon gjort, hans Anna. En sann kriminalare. Hon kunde gått i hans fotspår. Tredje generationen snut. Om hon inte blivit författare. Hennes sätt att skriva var otroligt. 

Smärtan, sorgen och ilskan vred om som knivar i hans inre. 

 

Astrid satt lutad mot sin pappa. Minnesbilder från tiden i byn virvlade runt i hennes huvud. Saker som hon inte förstått, som varit lösryckta skärvor, började få ett sammanhang. Linjer började dras mellan punkterna och en bild trädde fram. En bild där de små glimtar hon sett av Franks dåliga humör fick helt nya, fruktansvärda dimensioner. Å andra sidan kände hon hur kärleken från Anna sköljde över henne som en våg. Hon hade haft så mycket dåligt samvete för att hon varit en jobbig lillasyster som bara ville leka och göra saker som Anna tyckte var barnsliga. Nu visste hon att Anna skyddat henne på alla sätt hon kunnat. 

En tanke dök upp. Hon trasslade sig ur sin pappas famn, reste sig och försvann ner i källaren. 

Henrik vände sig mot Saga som satt inåtvänd i sin egen smärta. Så mycket i hennes eget liv påminde om Annas. 

\- Tak, sa Henrik. Igen tak. Du redder os gang på gang. 

\- Varsågod, mumlade Saga tyst. 

Han la armen om henne. Lutade hennes huvud mot sin hals och la sin kind mot henne hår. Han kände hur hon slappnade av i hans armar. 

Astrid kom upp ur källaren. I famnen hade hon den svarta hoodien. Agnes. Hon höll den ömt i sina armar. Begravde näsan i den. 

\- Det var Anna der opfandt Agnes. Men da Anna döde tog jeg over. Jeg kunne vaere Anna´s mörke side et stykke tid. Agnes var vred, hon var aldrig söd. Jeg tror Anna og jeg, vi hade virkelig brug for Agnes der med Frank. Fordi det var ikke os. Det var Agnes. 

Astrid gick ut i hallen och letade upp en galge att hänga hoodien på. Från och med nu skulle hon ha den på väggen i sitt rum, inte tillsammans med alla de andra kläderna i källaren. Anna/Anges skulle få vara hos henne hela tiden. Hon skulle inte stoppas undan.


	5. Saga, Henrik och Astrid

1\. 

Henrik svängde av från motorvägen. "Horsens 4" stod det på skylten. Snart var han tillbaka på platsen där han föddes och växte upp. Det var många år sen sist. Hans mor, Else-Marie Sabroe, hade hälsat på dem o Köpenhamn ofta när flickorna var små. Och efter att de försvunnit hade hon fortfarande kommit då och då. Men sonens smärta och destruktiva sätt att leva (det kunde hon ana, även han inte sa något om det) hade gjort det svårt att uthärda mer än ett par dagar. När Astrid återvänt hade hon dock kommit och stannat flera dagar. 

Henriks far däremot. Han avskydde Köpenhamn och hade för längesen bestämt sig för att aldrig sätta sin fot där igen. Och det var helt ok, menade Henrik. Efter de stormiga åren i hans ungdom hade han ingen lust att träffa sin far igen. Senast de sågs var Anna liten och Astrid låg i magen på Alice. 

Nu hade han alltså till slut gått med på sin mors önskan att komma hem. Det kändes sådär. 

Astrid satt i baksätet och lyssnade på musik. Det hade varit jobbiga veckor efter att de läst Annas dagböcker. Hon var jagad av mardrömmar och vågade knappt somna på kvällarna. Pappa hade tagit ledigt från jobbet en vecka igen, hon förstod att det var för hennes skull, men hon kunde se att också han behövde det. De hade gått långa promenader längs havet. Pratat mycket om Anna och mamma men också bara varit tysta i långa stunder. Astrid hade tagit upp det faktum att de borde ha en begravning för mamma. Just nu stod hennes urna på en begravningsbyrå i Köpenhamn, Henrik hade inte haft ork att ta tag i det. Skulle askan strös för vinden? I så fall var? Eller skulle hon urnsättas? Deras närmaste kyrka och kyrkogård hade de ingen förankring till. 

Men Astrid visste. 

\- Hos Anna. 

Att graven skulle vara en bit hemifrån tyckte inte Astrid hade någon betydelse. De fick helt enkelt åka dit då och då. Men det skulle vara så skönt om Anna och mamma hade varandra. Henrik höll med. Så för några dagar sedan hade de alltså urnsatt Alice intill Anna. Bara de två, kyrkogårdsarbetaren och den vänliga präst som också begravt Anna, var med. Stenen var tillfälligt borta och skulle få ny inskription. Denna gång också med datum och efternamn. Alice och Anna Sabroe. Ceremonin hade varit kort. Astrid och Henrik höll om varandra och lade sedan ner ett stort fång röda rosor på graven. En älskad hustru och mamma. En likaledes älskad dotter och syster. Nu var de tillsammans. 

Efteråt hade de åkt hem i tystnad. Henrik hade lagat mat och de hade somnat i soffan tjugo minuter in i en film. 

Saga hade hållit sig mest för sig själv under tiden. Hon behövde fundera över hur hon skulle göra med jobb, eventuella studier och annat. Hon läste mycket, tränade och träffade sin psykolog. Efter allt städande hon utfört i sitt inre, var det nu helt ok för henne att släppa fram känslorna av saknad efter Henrik och Astrid när hon inte var tillsammans med dem. Vetskapen att de fanns där, på andra sidan sundet, och att hon alltid var efterlängtad och välkommen, var behaglig att vara i. Hon förstod också att de behövde vara tillsammans bara de två. Sörja Anna och Alice. Och så den där frasen som hon egentligen avskydde, för hon tyckte den var så förljugen; komma till ett avslut. När vet man att något man upplevt är färdigbearbetat? Det är sannerligen inget som tidsmässigt bestäms av en begravningsceremoni eller liknande. 

Kvällen innan Astrid och Henrik åkte till Jylland hade dock Saga kommit över. De hade ätit, tittat på en film, bara varit tillsammans. Saga hade tänkt på hur skönt det var med människor som inte nödvändigtvis måste prata hela tiden. 

\- Vil du ikke blive? 

Henrik hade lagt armen om henne när Astrid sagt god natt och försvunnit in på sitt rum. Inte ens vilda hästar, mordhot eller något annat hade kunnat få henne att lämna honom och åka hem. 

 

2\. 

Else-Marie och Asger Sabroe väntade på trappan när de kom. I ett huj slöts Astrid in i sin farmors famn medan Asger hälsade sin son med ett fast handslag och en rejäl dunk i ryggen. Så hälsar män, tänkte Henrik. 

Henrik visade Astrid runt i sitt barndomshem. Rummet i källaren, som varit först hans bror och sedan hans, stod ganska intakt med allehanda saker som tonårskillar ägde på 80-talet. Astrid dök förtjust ner i samlingen av LP-skivor. Henrik satte sig på sin gamla säng med blandade känslor. Allt var sig så likt. Som om han lämnat detta hus för ett par månader sen. Inte över tjugo år sen. Han måste tala med sin far under helgen. Det var därför han kommit hit. Men det tog emot. 

Det blev middag, flaeskesteg og kartoffler, den mest danska mat man kunde tänka sig. Och Asger pratade polisminnen, lagom kryddade med uttalanden om bögar och utlänningar som var anledningen till att detta landet var på väg åt helvete. Henrik svalde undan ilskan som lurade i maggropen och berömde mors goda mat, frågade om brodern och hans familj och andra neutrala saker. Asger hämtade flaskan med Aalborg och bad sin fru hämta mer öl. Han slog upp två rejäla snapsar till sig och Henrik. Henrik svepte spriten men avböjde påfyllningen som hans far genast erbjöd. 

\- Men hvad? En aegte politibetjent ska have en til hvert ben! 

\- Men så er jeg vel ikke en aegte politibetjent.. 

\- Nej! skrattade hans far rått. 

Ilskan tog skruv på en sekund i Henrik. Hade inte Astrid suttit där så hade han rutit fram all sin samlade ilska mot sin far. Trettio års vrede. 

Henriks mor såg vad som var på väg att hända och gjorde som hon alltid brukat göra; en avledande manöver. 

\- Men Henrik! Har du set ham Per på TV? Han var jo med i "Badehotellet"! Men altså, han var så god! Han var jo her hele tiden da han var lille! Sikken en skuespiller!! Og paen... 

\- Per? Ham bössen? 

Asger fnös. Henrik svalde åter hårt för att inte tappa konceptet. 

\- Ja, mor, Per er en fantastisk skuespiller! Og stadig min bedste ven. 

\- Ja, han var en god dreng, sa Else-Marie. Astrid, kan du hjaelpe mig med opvasken? 

Henrik tackade för maten och erbjöd sig att ta hand om disken. Det kunde kanske lugna honom lite att hantera mors älskade finservis från Bing og Gröndahl. Asger tog spritflaskan med sig och gick ut i trädgården. 

\- Han drikker for meget, sa Else-Marie. Det har han har altid gjort, isaer siden han mistede forretningen, men efter han blev pensionist blev det endnu vaerre. Jeg ved slet ikke vad jeg skal göre... 

\- Jeg er virkelig ked af at höre det, mor. 

\- Jeg har taenkt, det der AA, hvordan var det? 

Henrik hade aldrig nått så långt i de tolv stegen, men han var ändå glad att han berättat för sin mor. De hade trots allt bra kontakt, hördes av i telefon några gånger i månaden. Hon hade inte skuldbelagt honom när han berättat. Bara sagt att det inte var så konstigt att han hamnade i missbruk efter allt som hänt. 

\- Jeg tror ikke det er noget for far. Han ville aldrig erkende at han er alkoholiker. 

\- Nej, det vil nog blive svaert... hvad med den her Saga? Hvornår kan jeg möde hende? 

\- Ah, det ved jeg sgu´ ikke... 

 

När Henrik lite senare på kvällen låg i sin pojksäng och stirrade upp på bilden i taket av Julia Roberts som han klistrat upp där ca 1989, funderade han över sin pappas drickande, hans eget tablettmissbruk och hur det eventuellt kunde hänga ihop. Han hade aldrig sett något samband. För honom var missbruket helt kopplat till Alices och flickornas försvinnande. 

Som hans mor mycket riktigt påpekat, hade faderns drickande eskalerat efter att han miste sitt företag. Han hade tillsammans med en kollega startat en firma som importerade och sålde olika tillbehör inom jakt, kikarsikten, viss ammunition, kikare och annan utrustning. Att jaga var deras stora hobby och tanken var från början att det skulle ge möjlighet för dem att själva få tag på roliga prylar. Kollegans bror hade gått in som investerare och silent partner. Efter en tid gick firman så bra att de hade svårt att hinna med alla beställningar. Och efter att de varit igång några år blev kollegans bror mer och mer engagerad. Han ville utöka, ha ett större sortiment, kanske till och med försöka få tillstånd att sälja vapen, hitta en lagerlokal som också kunde fungera som butik. Asger Sabroe ville hålla kvar den lilla skalan. Och efter ett halvår fann han sig själv utmanipulerad. Han lämnade alltihop i vredesmod, slutade själv med jakt och talade aldrig mer ett ord med sin kollega. 

Henrik mindes väl den tiden. Det hade inte gått att prata med honom. Alla samtal leddes in på det faktum att man inte kan lita på någon, inte ens sin bäste vän. Och från att ha varit en aktiv man, som var ute i skog och mark nästan dagligen, följde varje dag samma schema. Så fort han kom hem från arbetspasset, gick han direkt till kylskåpet och tog en öl. Uniformsmössan på bordet, flaskan i näven. Sen tog han ett par till maten. På helgerna och ibland i veckorna också ett par snapsar. Och sen ytterligare ett par öl framför TV:n. Henrik gjorde ett överslag i huvudet – det där var definitivt tillräckligt mycket för att kunna benämnas alkoholism. Och nu sa hans mor att det var värre, att han drack hela dagarna. 

Henrik hade alltså sett sin far hinka stora mängder öl dagligen. Och när han så småningom flyttat hemifrån hade alkohol också för honom blivit det självklara sättet att koppla av. Alice hade tyckt att han drack för mycket i perioder. Allt enligt de väninnor som Saga pratat med. Och han måste erkänna att det var sant. Under krävande utredningar gick de ofta ut på krogen efter arbetet för att snacka vidare. Ibland rökte han på också för att kunna slappna av riktigt. Sömnsvårigheterna hade börjat redan då, i perioder av mycket stress. Då kunde ibland en joint hjälpa. Men det riktiga missbrukssuget hade inte kommit förrän efter försvinnandet. Tendensen hade dock funnits långt före. Och mönstret kom från hans far. 

Han tänkte på Saga och alla de svåra sakerna från hennes barndom och ungdom som hon gick igenom med sin psykolog. Hur oförtrutet och systematiskt hon ville gjorde upp med sitt förflutna. Om hon orkade det, så skulle väl han klara av problemen med sin far? Sagas föräldrar hade också druckit för mycket. Hennes svar på det var att mer eller mindre helt låta bli all alkohol. Så klokt. Med ett löfte till sig själv att återuppta mötena på AA – och med Sagas bild på näthinnan - somnade han. 

 

3\. 

De körde en sväng till Aarhus dagen därpå för att hälsa på Henriks bror och familj. Astrid försvann iväg med sina kusiner, som hon inte träffat sen hon var liten, men som hon snabbt blev vän med igen. 

Det blev en massa jobbsnack. Henriks bor var också polis och hans fru åklagare. När de körde tillbaka till Horsens kände Henrik att han längtade efter tystnaden i sitt eget hus. Men en dag till skulle han väl klara i föräldrahemmet. 

 

Henriks far satt i trädgården med sin sedvanliga öl när de kom tillbaka. 

\- Gå ind og hjaelp farmor med maden, sa Henrik till Astrid. 

Han satte sig mitt emot sin far. Hur skulle säga? Var skulle han börja? 

\- Far, jeg har brug for at snakke med dig om....min barndom. 

Asger frustade till och tog klunk öl till.   
\- Hvad med den? Din barndom? 

Han fnös igen. 

\- Jo, om Per. 

\- Bössen? Hvad med ham? 

Henrik suckade. Han lade band på sig för att inte låta den irritation han kände ta över. 

\- Den bösse var min bedste ven. Og da du opdagede at han var homosexuel, var han ikke velkommen her mere. 

\- Hah, nej! Sådan var det slet ikke. 

\- Jo! Nöjagtig sådan var det! 

\- Jamen, det var for din skyld. 

\- Nej, det var det ikke. Det var fordi du er homofob! 

\- Hva fanden er det? 

\- Og en ting til: Du drikker for meget. Mor er bekymret. 

\- Det der forstår hon overhovedet ikke. 

\- Jo, det gör hun! Och jeg tror at da jag såg dig drikke, hver dag i min barndom, så laerte jeg mig misbrug. 

Hans far stirrade på honom. Henrik kunde hur vreden steg i honom. Han kände igen det. Så lik var han alltså sin far, trots att han hela sitt liv strävat efter det motsatta. Att inte vara som honom. Tiden han jobbat ihop med Jonas hade varit en prövning. Jonas var exakt som hans far. Det fanns mer än ett skäl till att han såg till att få in Saga i fallet. 

Hans far tappade plötsligt mark. Hans ilska verkade rinna av honom och han sjönk ihop i sin stol. Han satt så en lång stund. 

\- Ja. Måske har du ret, sa han. Men det har ikke vaeret så nemt. Har du altid vaeret i stand til at undskylde for alle de dumme ting du sagde og gjorde? 

Henriks tur att sitta tyst. Han hade gjort och sagt många dumma saker. De flesta av dem kunde han inte längre ställa till rätta. Men det fanns några som han skulle kunna ordna. 

\- Far, tag mor med och kom til Köbenhavn. Gå i teatret og se Per – han er så god! Og spillet er riktigt sjovt, du vil grine!! 

Asger hängde med huvudet. Tömde det sista i flaskan och ställde den sen ifrån sig med en grimas. 

\- Ja. Måske. 

 

De satt en stund till. Småpratade helt odramatiskt om neutrala saker. Och sedan gick de in och åt middag. Under helt trevliga former. 

När de satte sig i bilen dagen därpå och styrde hemåt insåg Henrik att han nog lyckats med det han inte trott var möjligt. Han hade nått fram till sin far. 

 

4\. 

De stannade till i Korsör, strax efter Stora Bältbron. Henrik var i stort behov av kaffe, helgen med föräldrarna hade verkligen tagit på krafterna. När de satte sig i bilen igen tog han upp mobilen. Inget mess från Saga. De hade inte hörts på hela helgen. Han funderade ett ögonblick och skrev sedan: 

"på vej hjem fra Jylland. Havde Big Talk med min far. Vil du ikke komme til os i aften?" 

Han läste igenom. Funderade igen en stund och la sedan till "savner dig" 

Under resten av resan gick all energi åt att inte kolla mobilen hela tiden. När de svängde av motorvägen utanför Köpenhamn hade hon ännu inte svarat. Men utanför huset stod den ärtgröna porschen. Hon var redan där. 

 

Saga lagade mat. Hon hade googlat recept och tittat på matlagningskanaler på youtube hela förmiddagen, sedan handlat mat ett par timmar innan hon ställde de dignande papperskassarna i baksätet och körde mot Danmark. 

När Henriks sms kom var hon fullt upptagen med att förbereda middagen. Med kladdiga händer svarade hon "Jag är redan hos dig. Lagar mat" och lade till "saknar dig också". Men händerna var hala och skärmen svarade inte när hon tryckte på sänd. Men det märkte hon inte. 

Baconlindade kycklingfiléer med pressad potatis, svampsås och haricot vert. Hon skrubbade alla knivar, skärbrädor och ytor i köket ett par gånger efter att ha hanterat kyckligen. Cambylobacterna skulle inte ha en chans. Skalade potatis med visst besvär. Hon kunde inte minnas att hon gjort den sysslan sedan hon var liten och mamma gav henne uppgiften. Det sög till lite av oro i maggropen, men Saga följde psykologens råd. Tog några andetag, accepterade tanken och fortsatte sedan. 

Hon jobbade så att svetten lackade. Kollade recept och den arbetsordning hon skrivit ihop – och till hennes belåtenhet verkade det hela fortlöpa enligt planen. Men vilken tid det tog! Henrik kunde laga till en jättegod måltid på tjugo minuter. När Saga hörde Henriks bil utanför insåg hon att hon inte hunnit duka eller göra sallad. 

 

Henrik steg genom dörren - och möttes av läcker doft av mat. Han kikade in och fick se sin älskade stå med rosiga kinder och sin mest koncentrerade min i hans kök. 

\- Saga? Laver du mad? 

\- Ja, baconlindade kycklingfiléer med pressad potatis. Men jag hittar inte potatispressen. 

Henrik drog ut en låda sträckte henne den. Saga tog emot och fortsatte genast sitt arbete. 

\- Har du något vin hemma? Systembolaget är ju inte öppet på söndagar... 

\- Jo, jeg har vin. Men kan vi ikke bare drikke mineralvand? 

\- Men du brukar säga att... 

\- ...vinen praesenterer smagen i maden, ja, men jeg vil forklare senere. 

 

Saga var mycket nöjd med sig själv. Allting hade smakat gott. Såsen var möjligen en aning tunn men annars var allting lika gott som om Henrik lagat det. 

\- Tack för maten, Saga, det var verkligen jättegott, sa Astrid 

\- Ja, er helt enig! Det var simpelthen så laekkert, sa Henrik och klappade sig på magen. Jeg ville vaere fed hvis jeg alltid spiste så god mad. 

Saga rynkande pannan. 

\- Då skulle din ämnesomsättning behöva ändra sig helt först. 

Henrik log. Han tog Sagas hand som låg på bordet. Astrid hade försvunnit in på sitt rum. Efter två hela dygn utan dator hade hon mycket skypande att ta igen. Henrik smekte försiktigt Sagas fingrar. Hon drog inte undan handen, kände inte ens någon impuls att göra det, konstaterade hon. Hon lade sin andra hand över hans och för en stund satt de bara där med sammanflätade fingrar. 

\- Vad var det du pratade med din far om? 

Henrik suckade. Det var lika bra att sätta igång. 

\- Min far er alkoholiker. Og jeg tror jeg laerte misbrug af ham. 

\- Men det var väl för att Alice och flickorna försvann som du började missbruka? 

\- Det er nok ikke så nemt.... 

\- I många fall är det komplicerade psykosociala orsaker bakom missbruk. 

Han nickade och började berätta om allt han kommit fram till under helgen. Faderns drickande som eskalerat efter att han förlorat sitt företag. All hans ilska som riktade sig mot invandrare, homosexuella och i stort sett hela Köpenhamnsområdet. Om Per som inte varit välkommen hos dem efter att han kommit ut som gay. Och hur far och son mer eller mindre brutit kontakten för många år sen. 

\- Men måske e der en mulighed nu. 

Saga hade lyssnat med stort intresse. Hon var den första att förstå jobbiga relationer med föräldrar. Det hade inte Alice gjort, tänkte, Henrik, hon hade haft en nära relation med båda sina föräldrar, även om fadern varit borta många år. Det faktum att Henrik inte ville veta av sin far var en av de saker de hade grälat om. Hon menade att han stängde vissa känslor. Och det hade hon förmodligen haft rätt i. 

\- Du har ret i at ikke drikke alkohol, Saga. 

\- Varför ska man göra sig själv oskärpt, när man inte behöver? 

\- Nemlig. Så nu har jeg besluttet at holde op med at drikke spiritosa. Og öl og vin. 

\- Alice tyckte att du drack för mycket i perioder. Men det har du inte gjort sedan jag lärde känna dig. 

\- Nej, men jeg har en tendens til at misbruge. Bedre at stoppe helt. Jeg vil fortsaette med AA, nå videre med de 12 trin. Måske skulle jeg også starte med terapi. 

\- De flesta människor har stor fördel av terapeutiskt arbete, även de som inte gått igenom stora trauman... men det har ju du. Så det är nog en bra idé. 

Henrik nickade. Han tänkte efter en stund. Det var hans tur nu att gottgöra sina misstag. De som ännu var möjligt att be om förlåtelse för. Han slöt sina händer kring Sagas. 

\- Og så vil jeg bede om tilgivelse, Saga. Jag var en aegte idiot efter din abort. 

Saga släppte hans blick, såg ner i bordskivan. Pannan var i djupa veck. 

\- Saga, det var helt din beslutning, jag havde ikke ret til at stille krav eller til at optraede som et barn. Og nu når Astrid er tilbage... 

\- Jag skulle har varit i tjugonde veckan nu, sa Saga. Halvvägs i graviditeten. 

Henrik slöt ögonen. Saga med en rund, mjuk kulle till mage. Troligen skulle också hennes kinder, ja hela hon också vara mjukare och rundare. Som Alice blev. I synnerhet med Anna. När hon väntade Astrid hade hon fullt upp med en ettåring och gick inte upp lika mycket i vikt. Henrik insåg att han för första gången kunnat tänka på Alice med bara värme. Utan smärta. 

\- Men det fanns ingen möjlighet, Henrik. Jag skulle inte klarat det. Jag hade blivit en dålig mamma. Kanske lika dålig som min egen. 

\- Nej, Saga, sådan kan du ikke taenke. Du ville ikke vaere en dårlig mor. Ikke med mig som far. Og ikke med alt der er sket med dig på det sisdste. Men det var din beslutning. Selv om jeg alltid vil spekulere på hvem det var...vores barn. 

\- Ja. Jag har tänkt mer på det än jag trodde. Inte med detsamma. Men under resan. Och sen jag kom tillbaka. Inte så att jag har ångrat mig. För det fanns ingen annan möjlighet. Men jag tror jag har...sörjt det. 

En tår föll ner för hennes kind. Henrik strök bort den med tummen. Saga satt tyst en stund, djupt tankfull. 

\- Men det har varit bra att tänka mycket på det. Och jag tror att jag kommit fram till att även om jag skulle klarat av att vara en hyfsat bra mamma.....så vill jag faktiskt inte. Jag vill inte vara mamma. 

Henrik begrundade detta en stund. Han hade mer än en gång under senaste tiden fått erkänna för sig själv att han kände en viss lättnad över att inte vara på väg in i småbarnslivet igen. Nu när han börjat vänja sig vid att vara tonårspappa så kunde han se fördelarna med detta. Och han var glad över att kunna ge Astrid sin odelade uppmärksamhet. Hon behövde det. Han själv behövde det. 

Saga skruvade lite på sig. 

\- Jag borde bara ha pratat med dig först, innan jag gjorde aborten, sa hon. Jag förstod inte att du skulle reagera som du gjorde. Att du skulle bli så... Förlåt. 

Henrik tog hennes händer igen. Kupade dem kring hennes. 

\- Måske. Men så ville jeg ha forsögt at overtale dig. Og så ville det ikke ha vaeret din besluttning. Så det er ok. 

Saga log försiktigt. 

\- Saga, ved du hvad, det er ok at ikke vaere mor. Alices veninne Karen havde det på samme måde. Hon ville ikke ha börn. Alice ville ikke fortså det. Men hvorfor ikke? Alle maend vil ikke ha börn. Ingen tvivler på det. 

Saga drog en djup suck. Någonstans inom sig hade misstanken om att Henrik fortfarande längtade efter ytterligare ett barn inte velat släppa taget. Att detta slutligen skulle kunna leda till en brytning mellan dem. Kanske skulle han åter leta på datingklubben eller Tinder efter en yngre, barnlängtande kvinna. Saga, med alla sina svårigheter med nära relationer, skulle i längden inte skulle räcka till. Det var en lättnad att höra. 

\- Jag pratade med Karen när jag intervjuade Alices väninnor. Hon var inte som de andra. Enklare, mer saklig. Jag gillade henne. Och det var hon som sa... 

Hon tvekade. Han hade stoppat henne sist hon försökt berätta. Men han borde ju får veta. 

\- ...hon sa att Alice sagt att hon trots allt älskade dig och inte ville lämna dig. Men att hon inte visste vad hon skulle ta sig till. Karen hade föreslagit att hon skulle gå i terapi eller coaching, men hon visste inte ifall hon verkligen gjort det. Jag försökte berätta det för dig men du ville inte höra mer. 

Henrik lät det sjunka in. Han älskade Sagas rättframhet, men visste också hur brutal den kunde vara. Den hade inga skyddande filter och han värjde sig ofta för den smärtsamma sanningen. Men i det här fallet... Han slöt ögonen. Såg Alice för sitt inre. Inte den idealiserade bilden, som han umgåtts med under sex år, utan den verkliga Alice. Som hon sett ut. "Undskyld" viskade han. Och sorgen svepte över honom, som så många gånger förr. Men det gick att andas i den nu. Det fanns strimmor av värme i den. Han var egentligen ingen troende person men umgänget med de tolv stegen hade öppnat ett rum inom honom som gjorde honom övertygad om att Alice och Anna var tillsammans. 

Och här och nu fanns de andra två som han älskade. 

Henrik lutade sig fram och gav Saga en mjuk puss på munnen. Hon kände värmen strömma genom sig. Njöt av det. Hon tänkte inte längre på sin beröringsterapi som ett experiment men kunde fortfarande förvånas över hur njutningsfullt det kunde vara, utan att vara sexuellt. Han reste sig och började duka av bordet. Utan att tänka gjorde Saga detsamma. Det brukade hon aldrig göra. Det var hans hus, hans kök. Hans domäner. Men det kändes bra. Rätt. Att de stod där vid diskmaskinen, hon langade disk, han satte ner. 

Med Jacob hade hushållsarbetet varit en kamp. De hade dragit åt varsitt håll. Och framför allt; Saga kom aldrig ifrån känslan att han rotade bland hennes saker. Det fanns inget mer ångestframkallande. 

 

Astrid kom ut ur sitt rum iklädd morgonrock, på väg till badrummet för att borsta tänderna. Henrik kom med kaffemuggar till Saga som satt i soffan och Astrid satte sig hos dem för att visa dem något roligt i sin telefon. Saga förstod inte vad det var som var roligt, men det gjorde inget. Hon behövde inte försöka. Eller tvinga fram något skratt. De visste. Och det var okej. Sagas analytiska förmåga, som ofta fick förtur före alla andra förmågor, drog en ny typ av slutsats: 

Så här kan det alltså vara att vara del av en familj. Man är accepterad även om man inte är exakt som de andra. Rent av älskad, faktiskt. 

\- Saga, är du här imorgon bitti, så att vi ses innan jag sticker till skolan, frågade Astrid. 

Henrik tittade också på henne, frågande, förväntansfullt. 

Hon nickade. 

\- Bra, sa Astrid. Om du har tid kan vi kanske ses på caféet vid skolan när jag har slutat? Det var längesen vi pratade, bara vi två... 

\- Nå? Så jeg kan ikke deltage i jeres girl talk? 

\- Men far, nej! Du har Saga for dig selv hele tiden. Hvad med mig? 

Saga kände sig lätt förvirrad. Hon förstod att de skojade men känslan av hur de behövde henne båda två fick det att gunga till under henne. Hon blev först lite rädd. Var på väg att resa sig och gå ut. Värmen av Henriks arm kring hennes axlar blev plötsligt jobbig. Men så mindes hon psykologens ord: När det händer att något triggar igång ångesten; försök då inte att jaga bort den. Stanna kvar och försök se vad den står för. Hon kunde höra hur Astrid och Henrik fortsatte prata, skrattade och nojsade. Hon blundade. Tog ett djupt andetag. Visualiserade sin andningsbubbla och fick en efter en stund ner hastigheten på det rusande hjärtat. Och vågade känna efter inåt. 

Hon hade en plats här. I detta hemmet med dessa människor. Hon hade försökt hålla en distans för det fanns en stor fara: att inte längre få vara en del av denna enhet. Att misslyckas. Och hamna ute i kylan igen. Hon klarade kylan. Det var inget problem, det var där hon levt större delen av sitt liv. Alltid kanske. Hennes små, korta upplevelser av familj, med Jennifer och med Jacob, hade båda slutat dåligt. I ena fallet total katastrof. I det andra ett trist misslyckande. Även om hon aldrig saknat honom en enda sekund. 

Henrik betydde allt. Hon hade redan för längesen, med glasklar tydlighet, insett att hon inte ville, inte kunde tänka sig sitt liv utan honom. Och rädslan att förlora honom gjorde att hon faktiskt stötte bort honom, trots att hon inte ville. Nu var Astrid en del av allt detta. Lika viktig. Det gick inte att tänka ett liv utan henne heller. Sagas hjärna gick på högtryck. Hur skulle hon kunna definiera förhållandet till Astrid? Vad skulle hon kalla det? Syster? Dotter? Väninna? Styvbarn? Inget passade. Ångesten ökade igen. 

\- Astrid, jag kan aldrig bli som din mamma! 

Orden ramlade ur henne, helt utan kontroll. Hon hörde hur ansträngd rösten lät. Astrid och Henrik, som fortsatt titta på katt-klipp i mobilen, såg förvånat på henne. Henrik blev rädd, den där ångesten kände han igen när han hörde den. Men Astrid log. 

\- Nej, såklart inte. Min mamma är hos Anna. Du är inte min mamma. Du är min Saga. 

Och så kramade hon dem båda två, gav dem en puss på kinden var och sa "god natt, vi ses imorgon" på både svenska och danska. Och försvann in på sitt rum. 

Ångesten släppte taget om Saga. Henriks ögon, fulla av oro när hon orkade lyfta blicken igen och se på honom. 

Han sa inget. Krävde ingen förklaring. Och åtrån kom häftigt över henne. Hon drog hans ansikte till sig, kysste honom djupt och krävande och han var genast där med henne. Som alltid. 

 

5\. 

Saga vaknade tidigt. Hon hörde väckningssignalen från Astrids mobil genom väggen. Den ringde länge innan Astrid var vaken nog att stänga av den. Saga var nästan på väg upp för att väcka henne. Men så blev det tyst. Sängen var helt tilltrasslad, lakan och täcken på väg ner på golvet. Henrik sov tungt med huvudet mot hennes axel och armen om hennes nakna kropp. Helt nakna. Ingen T-shirt som skydd längre. Hela hon var tillgänglig. 

De hade älskat länge igår kväll, hett, innerligt och med en ömsesidig längtan, nästan desperation att komma ännu närmre. Det där med att vara tyst för att Astrid inte skulle höra.... Saga log lite för sig själv. Om hon inte hunnit somna så hade hon garanterat hört dem. 

En solstråle silade in genom persiennen och lyste på Henriks öra så att det såg nästan genomskinligt ut. Han såg så ung ut där han låg. Hon hade sett foton av honom från hans polisexamen. Slätrakad med ett kaxigt leende, smal över axlarna. En pojke. 

Saga hörde Astrid komma ut från sitt rum och gå till badrummet. Henrik fortsatte sova lika gott. Normalt sett gick han upp och gjorde frukost till sig och Astrid och gav sig sedan iväg in till Politigarden samtidigt som hon cyklade till skolan. Så han borde ju vakna nu. Men han glömde nog ställa klockan igår. De var så rusiga efter sitt kärleksmöte, de somnade direkt båda två. 

Saga kysste honom lätt på pannan och trasslade sig sedan ur hans famn. 

 

När Henrik äntligen vaknade, en halvtimme senare, kände han kaffedoft. Han stapplade yrvaket upp. I köket satt Astrid och Saga vid köksön, åt frukost och – faktiskt - småpratade. Astrid hade tydligen problem med något i matteboken och Saga förklarade. 

\- Jaha! Jamen nu fattar jag, utbrast Astrid. Men godmorgen, far! 

Han stapplade bort till kaffebryggaren och hällde upp en mugg. Kroppen kändes stel. Började han bli för gammal för så gymnastiska övningar som i natt? Nejdå, det var bara träning som saknades, skrockade han förnöjt inom sig. Han satte sig intill Saga, som lutade sig lätt mot honom så fort han kom nära. 

Herregud, Astrid måste ha hört dem igår. De var knappast tysta som möss. Helt förfärade tittade han på sin dotter men hon satt lutad över skolboken och fortsatte fråga Saga om ekvationer. 

Astrid sneglade upp på de två vuxna som satt mitt emot henne, helt nära varandra. Som de hade hållit på igår kväll! Det var ju helt pinsamt! Så gamla som de var! Men Christoffer hade spelat en massa bra låtar för henne, så hörlurarna hade stängt ut det mesta av ljudet. Och egentligen var hon bara glad, hon ville inget hellre än att Saga skulle finnas där. Helst bo hos dem. Eller med dem, rättare sagt. Hon hade sagt det till pappa men han hade sett tveksam ut, sagt att Saga hade så stort behov av att vara för sig själv. Att han inte trodde att hon ville. Men nu såg de så söta ut. Kanske han skulle fråga henne nu? Astrid försökte blinka lite menande till sin pappa men han såg inte. Bäst att lämna dem ensamma. Astrid gick för att duscha och bad en liten bön inom sig: " Mor! Anna! Hjaelp dem lidt på vej nu" 

 

Saga hade under morgonen tagit två beslut. Det ena hade hon funderat länge och väl på. Hon hade tagit redan på alla fakta och noga övervägt hur hon skulle göra. Det var väl grundat inom henne och nu visste hon hur hon ville ha det. 

Det andra var helt och hållet baserat på hennes intuition. Hon hade knappt vetat att hon haft någon sådan när hon började i terapi. Nu vågade hon överlåta allt fler saker till den. Oftast gick det bra. Förvånansvärt ofta. Och detta handlade det om ett stort beslut. Det fick bära eller brista. 

\- Jag ska träffa Linn i eftermiddag, sa hon. Jag har bestämt mig nu för vad jag ska göra. 

\- Nå? 

\- Jag har skickat in ansökan till att läsa 20 poäng psykologi i Lund i höst och parallellt med en kursen ta en annan kurs i tillämpad psykologi för personal inom vård, social- och kriminalvård. Och i januari, när jag är klar med det, ska jag återvända till Länskrim. Jag saknar det faktiskt. Men det ska bli intressant att plugga igen ett tag. Om Linn vill ge mig tjänstledigt. 

\- Nå men det lyder som en pissegod idé! 

\- Jag funderade ett tag på att läsa rättsmedicin. Men det skulle bli så många år att plugga. Jag vill jobba. 

Henrik nickade. 

\- Sen är det en sak till som jag har bestämt mig för... 

\- Ok? 

Hon tog sats. 

\- Jag...har bestämt mig för att...jag vill vara tillsammans med dig. Vara din flickvän. Din kaereste. Om du vill, alltså. 

Hon tittade ner i bordskivan. Det kändes som om hon stod på ett gungfly. Men det fanns ingen ångest. Inte någonstans. Bara nervositet. Henrik satt tyst. Hennes hjärta, som hon just givit honom, bultade ängsligt. 

\- Saga, sa han. Du er alltid aerlig. Det er din svaghed og også din störste styrke. Du kan ikke lyve. Derfor stoler jeg på dig. Alltid. 100 %. 

Han drog henne tätt intill sig. Höll länge om henne. Sagas hjärta lugnade sig. Hon var precis där hon skulle vara. 

\- Selvfölgelig, viskade han. Selvfölgelig vil jeg det. 

 

En kvart senare var Astrid och Henrik på väg ut ur huset. Saga satt kvar i köket och läste Sydsvenskan i sin platta. 

\- Ses vi i eftermiddag, Saga? Ropade Astrid från hallen. 

\- Hur dags slutar du? 

\- 15.45. 

\- Jag har ett möte med Linn i Malmö klockan två. Jag bör hinna till dess. Om det inte är mycket trafik. I så fall messar jag. 

\- Ja, kul! Då ses vi! Hejdå! 

\- Kommer I hjem så vi kan spise klokken seks? 

Henrik tittade över Astrids axel in på Saga. Hon behövde inte ens tänka efter. Hon var ju en kaereste nu. Kanske borde hon lära sig prata danska? Ja, det var måske en god idé. 

\- Ja. Klockan sex. 

Astrid förvann ut genom dörren. Henrik var på väg men hejdade sig, gick in igen. 

\- Jo, det var en ting....hvis du, en gang i fremtiden kunne forstille dig at bo her... så kunde du have et vaerelse i kelderen som dit eget. Astrid har et til sit töj. Det andre vile vaere kun dit. For dine ting. Og når du har brug for at vaere alene. Eller laese. Bare taenk over det. 

\- Du skulle vara okej med det? Att jag hade ett eget rum som bara var mitt? 

\- Ja! Selvfölgelig. 

\- Men du kanske också behöver ett sånt rum? 

\- Ha! Jeg har allerede min man cave. Badevaerelset! 

Han kysste henne. 

\- Vi ses i aften. Hils John og de andre. 

\- Ja, vi ses ikväll. 

Henrik gick ut till bilen. Astrid hoppade just upp på cykeln och vinkade till honom när hon försvann iväg. När han öppnat bildörren slängde han en blick mot huset. I fönstret till vardagsrummet stod Saga. Hon smålog med kaffemuggen i händerna. Han vinkade. Satte sig sedan i bilen. 

Lycka var ett bräckligt ting, det var han väl medveten om. Som regel visste man inte om den förrän den flytt iväg. Men just i detta nu, denna ganska kyliga måndagsmorgon i början av juni, så tillät han sig att för en liten stund vara helt lycklig. 

 

Saga såg peugeoten förvinna iväg. Nu började alltså något nytt. Och när hon hade duschat skulle hon gå ner i källaren och titta på rummet. Rummet som skulle kunna bli hennes. Om hon ville. 

 

 

SLUT


End file.
